Recuerdos Perdidos
by Dedicatus256
Summary: Un miembro de la familia Kihara ha puesto sus ojos tras el Imagine Breaker, mientras que Shokuhou Misaki trata de recuperar su relacion con un amigo de la infancia. Cuando la Ciencia y la Magia se cruzan la historia comienza (aclaro que esta historia tiene lugar luego de la NT 7 y es anterior a la NT 8)
1. prologo

**Prologo**

En un departamento en algún lugar de Ciudad Academia, un joven albino, estaba recostado sobre un sillón descansando, o eso intentaba dado que una pequeña niña lo estaba molestando.

"¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo? – pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras trata de hacer que hagas algo productivo" – su nombre era Last Order, era el clon número de serie 20.001 creado a partir de las células de la #3 y además era quien administraba la Red Misaka.

"Ella tiene razón, estas todo el día sin hacer nada, deberías recapacitar sobre volver a la escuela-yan" – la propuesta venía de parte de Yomikawa Aiho, la dueña de casa. Ella era una profesora de gimnasia en una cierta escuela superior y además era miembro de Anti-skill, las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad.

"Tsk, maldita mocosa no me metas en problemas" – el chico que chasqueaba la lengua a simple vista parecía alguien frágil, si alguien lo viera pensaría inmediatamente que su estado de salud es delicado, asimismo necesitaba de un bastón para poder moverse y usaba una especie de collar en el cuello con dos cables conectados a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

A pesar de su tan lamentable condición él era el Esper #1 de Ciudad Academia, el nivel 5 más poderoso conocido como Accelerator. Había terminado así por proteger a esa niña y ahora estaba viviendo con ella y con Misaka Worst en el departamento de Yomikawa-Sensei.

"cierto cierto, volver a la escuela sería muy bueno para ti – advierte Misaka Misaka mientras intenta acaparar el sillón para jugar videojuegos"

"Hablando en serio, no me parece una mala idea" – Yomikawa iba en serio – "voy a hablar con mi amiga, probablemente Haya un lugar en su clase-yan"

"Tsk, voy a tener que lidiar con perdedores otra vez, maldición" – a Accelerator no parecía gustarle mucho la idea pero tenían razón en cuanto a que no podía seguir flojeando como hasta ahora, él prácticamente era un parasito viviendo gratis en el lujoso departamento de Yomikawa-Sensei.

"bien está decidido-yan, me alegra mucho que aceptes volver a la escuela, iré a hablar con Komoe-Sensei para que puedas empezar de inmediato"

"¿eh? Asique ese extraño organismo de verdad es una profesora" – Accelerator ya había conocido a la profesora de 135cm, pero todavía le parecía un individuo que carecía de toda lógica, aunque luego de descubrir el lado de la magia había aceptado que este maldito mundo carecía de lógica, por lo que ya no se esforzó en tratar de darle sentido al asunto.

El #1 tomó su bastón y salió a dar un paseo, dentro de poco se transformaría en un estudiante normal como tantos otros. La idea no parecía molestarle del todo.

/

En un laboratorio ubicado en las profundidades subterráneas de Ciudad Academia una mujer con bata de laboratorio observaba tranquilamente su ordenador. Parecía estar llevando a cabo algún tipo de investigación secreta puesto que eran más de las 11 PM y nadie se encontraba en la habitación.

"Primero la #3 y luego el #1, de verdad se trata de un chico bastante interesante" – una sonrisa siniestra parecía formarse en la comisura de sus labios – "veamos ¿cómo debería acercarme a ti?" – en la pantalla del monitor podía observarse una fotografía de un estudiante con pelo de erizo – "Kamijou Touma, de verdad creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"

/

Kamijou Touma era un simple nivel 0, no poseía ningún poder Esper o ningún tipo talento especial, era un estudiante normal como tantos otros que eran considerados fracasos en el Programa de Poder Curricular. Pero lo cierto es que en su mano derecha residía un poder conocido como "Imagine Breaker" que era capaz de anular cualquier habilidad sobrenatural. Su brazo probablemente era la razón por la cual no tenía ningún poder Esper, aunque su profesora tenía la interesante teoría de que su habilidad es atraer mujeres, pero no lamentaba el hecho de haber nacido con este poder. Por más que le trajera nada más que desgracias, ese brazo derecho le permitió sobrevivir a distintos enfrentamientos y salir victorioso de ellos.

Aunque ahora ese brazo suyo tan especial iba a atraer a las personas equivocadas.

/

En los dormitorios de la prestigiosa escuela media Tokiwadai, una cierta chica miraba la luna a través de la ventana. Parecía que algo le preocupaba, ella era uno de los Espers más poderosos de la ciudad, estaba clasificada como la #5, el nombre de su habilidad era conocida como Mental Out y le permitía controlar las mentes de las personas. Su rasgo más característico eran sus ojos con diseño de estrella, aparentemente según ella, nació con este rasgo.

Desde mediados de Julio que no sabía nada de cierto chico, la última vez que se habían visto él se había enojado con ella y luego nunca más volvieron a hablar. Shokuhou Misaki había visto varias veces al chico luego de su pelea pero no se animó a hablarle, temía que siguiera enojado. Un día al volver de la escuela accidentalmente tropezó con él, finalmente estaba cara a cara con aquel chico, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero…él la ignoró completamente, se disculpó y la ayudó a levantarse, actuaba como si no la conociera, a ella, a su amiga de la infancia. Finalmente el chico se marchó, ella solo pudo quedarse congelada viendo cómo se alejaba cada vez más. Volvió a encontrarse con él en el School Garden, por más que seguía sin reconocerla ella decidió serle de ayuda, pero notó que actuaba extraño, como si no la recordara. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas.

"Touma-chan" – Misaki no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico.

/

Las fichas están puestas en el tablero, es momento para que esta historia comience.

**Fin del prologo**


	2. Capitulo 1

aqui llega el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Kamijou estaba sentado en su escritorio, la clase de Komoe-Sensei estaba por comenzar. Luego del incidente de Agitate Halation Tsuchimikado no había vuelto a clases, él sabía del trabajo de espía de su amigo, por lo que probablemente estaba en una misión o algo por el estilo. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

"Buenos días" – La profesora de 135cm conocida como Komoe-Sensei entró al salón – "Hoy empezaremos con Física, Kamijou-chan si vuelves a dormirte te quedarás a clases extras ¿entendido?" – la profesora loli se dirigió al chico con cabello puntiagudo.

"Fukou-da" – Kamijou solo podía decir su frase habitual, la semana pasada había tenido clases extras prácticamente todos los días, lo que hacía que llegara tarde a su dormitorio para preparar la cena y terminaba siendo mordido por Index.

"Por cierto hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, él no es muy sociable por lo que traten de llevarse bien con él" – Komoe-Sensei dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta – "ya puedes pasar"

La puerta se abrió, un chico de cabello blanco usando un bastón entró al salón. Kamijou no podía creer lo que veía.

"Muy bien párate aquí y preséntate con to..."

"No tengo porque hacerlo, solo dígame donde sentarme"

La actitud del nuevo estudiando no cayó para nada bien en el salón, podían oírse murmullos – "oye ¿Quién se cree que es?"; "Va a hacer llorar a Komoe-Sensei"; "parece ser alguien problemático mejor nos mantenemos alejadas de él"

Desde el momento en que puso un pie en el salón, nadie quería hacerse amigo del nuevo estudiante. Accelerator sabía que su actitud no le había caído bien a nadie pero no le importaba. No tenía razón alguna para hacerse amigo de un montón de inútiles.

"B-bueno hasta que Tsuchimikado-chan regrese puedes sentarte junto a Kamijou-chan" – Komoe-Sensei señaló hacía donde estaba sentado el chico que sacaba las peores notas de la clase.

"Tú" – Accelerator no había notado a Kamijou hasta ahora.

"H-hola, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí"

"¿ustedes dos se conocen?" – Preguntó sorprendida la profesora de 135cm, toda la clase parecía estar sorprendida también.

"P-podría decirse que si" – fue la respuesta nerviosa de Kamijou.

"Tsk" – Accelerator chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al asiento que le había indicado su nueva profesora.

Kamijou por un momento se preocupó por la situación, Accelerator era alguien peligroso, podría enloquecer y matar a toda la clase, pero esa idea no tardó en dejar su mente, por alguna razón Accelerator ya no era el mismo que cuando participaba en aquel experimento y asesinaba sin piedad a miles y miles de Sisters. Ciertamente él había cambiado. Kamijou se sentía un poco solo dado que Tsuchimikado había desaparecido y Aogami estaba enfermo. Por lo que vio con buenos ojos entablar amistad con Accelerator. Luego de sus peleas habían luchado juntos contra GREMLIN en Hawái.

El #1 se sentó en el lugar que antes pertenecía a su antiguo compañero de GROUP, dejó su bastón a un lado y dirigió su mirada a Kamijou.

"No sabía que tú eras estudiante en esta pobre escuela, héroe"

"Oye no digas eso, harás llorar a Komoe-Sensei"

"Tsk, de verdad ¿cómo es que ese extraño organismo puede ser un profesor?"

"Puede que Komoe-Sensei sea algo extraña pero ella es una gran profesora"

"Como sea"

Accelerator no dijo una palabra más, se aburría en ese lugar, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Esperó a que terminen las clases para luego irse lo más rápido posible de esa escuela.

Kamijou pensó que no sería fácil que Accelerator hiciera amigos con esa actitud pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así era como se comportaba el #1.

Desgraciadamente el día escolar de Kamijou Touma aún no había terminado. Mientras todos sus compañeros se habían marchado de la escuela para poder disfrutar de las maravillas que puede ofrecer la juventud, Kamijou debía permanecer para tomar clases extras. Si bien no se había dormido en clases sus notas no ayudaban con su situación académica.

Finalmente pudo dejar la escuela, ya era el atardecer, las promociones de ventas en el supermercado ya habían terminado. Se dirigía a su dormitorio, donde le esperaba un cruel destino, cuando de repente vio como unos gamberros estaban acosando a una chica. Ella llevaba el uniforme de Tokiwadai Middle School y tenía el pelo corto de color castaño. Kamijou se dirigió a la escena e hizo lo que siempre hace en este tipo de situaciones.

"Ah lo siento por llegar tarde, ven vámonos" – se trataba del clásico plan Fingir que la conozco para sacarla de ahí. Lo cierto es que Kamijou si la conocía, se trataba de Misaka Mikoto, la electro master más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, quien además era calificada como la #3 de entre los más fuertes, apodada Railgun.

Kamijou tomó la mano de Misaka y la sacó rápidamente de allí, cuando ya no podían ver más a los delincuentes la #3 abrió la boca.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? Estoy perfectamente bien sin que me salves" – se quejó la Railgun.

"Supongo que no puedo evitarlo cuando veo a una doncella en apuros" – el comentario de Kamijou hizo sonrojar a Misaka.

"E-eres un idiota, yo pude encargarme de esos inútiles fácilmente"

"Lo sé, supongo que en realidad quise protegerlos a ellos de ti"

Para Kamijou era un comentario que no tenía mucha importancia pero Misaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Je, es igual que cuando nos conocimos" – las palabras de la Railgun reflejaban un poco de nostalgia.

"¿mh? ¿Acaso no nos conocimos en el parque frente a aquella máquina de bebidas dañada?" – la sonrisa de Misaka velozmente desapareció de su rostro. Ese idiota había perdido sus recuerdos, por lo que no recordaba su primer encuentro con la Railgun.

"Entonces olvidaste como fue que nos conocimos" – las palabras de Misaka denotaban mucha tristeza.

"Lo siento" – Kamijou se disculpó, temía que Misaka lo atacara por haber olvidado cuando se conocieron, pero la reacción de la Railgun fue distinta a la que esperaba. Ella parecía muy triste.

"¿Cuándo fue que perdiste tus recuerdos?"

"Supongo que fue a fines de Julio, lo primero que recuerdo es despertar en una cama del hospital"

"I-imposible" – el rostro de Misaka parecía compungido – "(eso fue antes del incidente con Accelerator y las Sisters, eso quiere decir que…..¿ese idiota arriesgo su vida por mí, una completa extraña para él, alguien a quien era la primera vez que veía?")

"Oye Misaka ¿te ocurre algo?"- Kamijou notó el rostro de la #3, parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, por mucho que luchara ella no podía evitar llorar por ese idiota. No podía soportar más la situación.

"Lo siento tengo que irme" - el As de Tokiwadai se alejó rápidamente del chico, la situación la había superado.

"Oye Misaka" – Kamijou intentó evitar que se marchara pero fue en vano – "¿Por qué rayos se puso así?"

Sin poder entender completamente lo que sucedió Kamijou se dispuso a retomar el camino a su dormitorio.

/

Mikoto corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación, su compañera Shirai Kuroko estaba ocupada con labores del Judgment, no quería que nadie la viera en este estado. Atravesó el pasillo rápidamente, su habitación estaba solo a unos pasos más de distancia, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con la persona menos indicada. Se trataba del otro nivel 5 que asistía a Tokiwadai, apodada La Reina. Ambas nivel 5 no se llevaban del todo bien, de hecho, era todo lo contrario.

"Are Misaka-san, deberías tener un poco más de cuidado ¿eh?" – Shokuhou Misaki fue la primera en hablar, estaba regañando a su rival cuando noto las lágrimas en el rostro de Misaka Mikoto.

"L-lo siento, fue mi culpa" – por más que Misaka odiaba a Shokuhou no se encontraba de humor para comenzar una pelea, por lo que optó por dirigirse rápido hacia su habitación, no podía dejar que alguien más la viera.

"¿ocurre algo Misaka-san?" – Shokuhou tomó del brazo a su rival para evitar que escapara – "a pesar de que no me caes bien, no soy tan inhumana para ignorar a alguien que no puede parar de llorar en frente mío"

"Suéltame, esto no es asunto tuyo" – Misaka Mikoto estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Misaka-san sabes que no puedo usar mi habilidad en ti, si no me dices que ocurre no podré ayudarte"

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? Tú siempre andas manipulando las mentes de todo el mundo y alterando sus recuerdos, tu poder es despreciable" – Mikoto no podía soportar el hecho que su rival estuviera siendo condescendiente consigo – "(un momento, ella puede manipular las mentes de las personas, entonces….) – en ese momento a Mikoto se le ocurrió una idea, pero por nada del mundo quería pedirle un favor a esa persona, aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos no pensaba rebajarse a tal punto de depender de Shokuhou. Pero…..ella comprendió que debía tragarse su orgullo, lo hacía por ese idiota, para poder ayudarlo, si lo hacía por él entonces no le importaba rebajarse, no le importaba depender de su rival.

"bueno entonces me iré, nos vemos"

"Espera" – Mikoto estaba determinada, lo hacía por ese idiota, algo tan tonto como el orgullo no le importaba en este momento.

"¿Qué?"

"B-bueno, hay un chico y él…..bueno" – la #3 no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al hablar de ese chico con alguien más, especialmente con su rival.

"Misaka-san no sabía que tenías novio"

"E-él no es mi n-n-n-n-novio, maldición te pido que te tomes esto en serio"

"Pero si eres tú quien está balbuceando palabras sin sentido, no se a donde quieres llegar"

"Bueno, trataré de explicarlo lo más simple que pueda, hay un chico que siempre está metiéndose en problemas, siempre va de un lado para otro tratando de salvar a todo el mundo" – al oír las palabras de Mikoto, Shokuhou no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por alguna razón sentía conocer a la persona de quien estaba hablando Mikoto – "Por alguna razón él perdió la memoria, no tiene recuerdos pasados, y trata de vivir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, a él no parece importarle pero yo no puedo soportar esta situación, si pudieras usar tus poderes para curar su amnesia te lo agradecería mucho"

"¿Por qué hacer esto por un extraño?"

"No es un extraño, podrá ser un idiota y no darme más que problemas pero aun así él es alguien muy importante para mí" – las palabras de Mikoto eran muy sinceras. Shokuhou lo notó por lo que no pudo evitar querer ayudarla por más que ella fuera su enemiga.

"Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer aunque no puedo prometerte nada" – la #5 comprendía los sentimientos de Misaka Mikoto, ella también estaba sufriendo por alguien que era muy importante para ella.

"en serio muchas gracias" – las lágrimas que cubrían los ojos de Mikoto ya no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad. Mikoto no pudo evitar abrazar a su más odiada rival. Realmente ese idiota le provocaba hacer locuras.

"Ya ya, es suficiente, vas a arrugar mi uniforme" – Shokuhou pensó que esa persona por la que Misaka estaba preocupada debía ser realmente importante para que la Railgun hiciera algo como esto – "¿y cómo lo encuentro a este chico, tienes alguna fotografía de él?"

"Ah si, por lo que se, él asiste a la escuela superior ****** y ¿una foto? Creo que tengo una de él en mi teléfono" – Misaka sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su falda, el 30 de Septiembre se habían sacado una foto juntos para contratar un servicio de pareja para sus celulares. Si bien se trataba de una foto "falsa" ella no había podido borrarla de su telefono – "p-pero no te confundas aunque estemos juntos en esta foto solo la tomamos para contratar un servicio de parejas que tenía una correa gekota como premio" – Misaka le enseñó su teléfono.

Shokuhou Misaki estaba en shock, la persona de quien hablaba Misaka todo este tiempo y por la que estaba tan preocupada resultaba ser su querido amigo de la infancia.

"Touma-chan" – Misaki no pudo evitar dejar escapar el nombre de ese chico en él que tanto pensaba, por suerte Misaka no logró escucharla.

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"N-no, de todas formas mañana iré a buscar a este chico y trataré de ver en su mente" – dicho esto Shokuhou dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero su marcha fue detenida por unas palabras que nunca pensó que escucharía de la #3.

"Shokuhou, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no se como podré pagártelo"

"Solo déjalo así, de todas formas mañana no tengo nada que hacer, asique no te preocupes, no me debes nada" – la #5 dobló en la esquina del pasillo y desapareció de la vista de Mikoto.

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, tampoco podía creer que su rival se preocupara tanto por su preciado amigo de la infancia pero lo que más le impactó fue lo que Misaka había dicho – "¿él…..perdió sus recuerdos?"

/

En un cierto dormitorio de estudiante en el distrito escolar número 7, un joven estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Misaka Mikoto, por alguna razón él la había hecho llorar, aunque no entendía bien el motivo, lo cierto es que sentía que debía disculparse con ella.

"Pareces preocupado Touma" – quien notaba la preocupación del chico de preparatoria era una pequeña monja de cabello plateado que vivía con él. Ella pertenece a la iglesia anglicana y contiene en su cabeza 103.000 grimorios, su nombre era Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

"No es nada Index, por cierto ¿Cómo está la cena? Como hoy tuve clases extras no pude llegar a hacer las compras al supermercado y no pude prepararte algo mejor" – Kamijou en un principio estaba seriamente preocupado si Index iba a morderlo, pero eso no se comparaba con lo mal que se sentía por lo que había ocurrido con Misaka.

Al entrar Kamijou a su dormitorio Index se dispuso a morderlo pero al notar la cara de su guardián desistió. Ella notaba la preocupación de Touma.

"Touma" – lo increpó con una mirada desafiante – "se que me estas ocultando algo"

"Index, realmente yo…..decidí no decir nada de mi perdida de mi memoria para no lastimar a nadie pero parece que es todo lo contrario. Lamento no habértelo dicho Index, lamento que te hayas enterado por Fiamma"

"Ya no te preocupes por eso Touma, lo importante es que es has vuelto, tú siempre vuelves y eso es lo único que me importa"

"gracias Index" – las palabras de la monja parecieron calmar al chico.

/

Una figura extraña estaba oculta entre las sombras frente al dormitorio de Kamijou. Se trataba de una mujer que usaba bata de laboratorio – "cada vez más me interesas más Kamijou-chan, realmente eres muy interesante" – su nombre era Kihara Kaname.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. tendremos el reencuentro de Touma y Misaki. que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Oye ¿Cómo es que anulaste mi habilidad?" – una pequeña niña de 8 años estaba conversando con un niño.

"¿Mhm? No se de que estas hablando" – le respondió el chico confundido.

"Vamos, no finjas, aposté mi leche chocolatada a mis amigas, y por tu culpa perdí"

"¿por mi culpa?"

"Así es, se suponía que debía usar mi poder de control mental en ti para hacerte comer tierra pero por alguna razón cuando tropezaste mi poder dejó de tener efecto"

"Ah ya veo" – el chico miró su mano derecha, no entendía cual era la razón detrás de su mano, pero era algo con lo que él había nacido, algo que lo hacía único – "supongo que cuando me caí mi mano derecha tocó mi cabeza y anuló tu poder"

"¿Qué clase de poder es ese? No es justo, no creo que algo así exista y *sniff* perdí mi *sniff* leche chocolatada" – la niña se echó a llorar.

"Oye vamos no llores, como fue mi culpa entonces compartiré mi leche chocolatada contigo pero no vuelvas a tratar de usar tu poder en mi ¿bien?" – los ojos de estrella de la niña se iluminaron.

"Si lo prometo, por cierto yo soy Shokuhou Misaki ¿tú cómo te llamas?"

"Yo soy Kamijou Touma, gusto en conocerte"

La #5 de Ciudad Academia se despertó a mitad de la noche, había soñado con la vez que conoció a ese chico con pelo de erizo. No pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima.

"Lo siento Touma-chan, voy a tener que romper la promesa que te hice ese día"

/

Kamijou estaba en la escuela, era un día normal como cualquier otro, Accelerator seguía sin hablar con nadie. Komoe-Sensei estaba preocupado por su nuevo estudiante, por eso le pidió a Kamijou que lo ayudara a hacer amigos.

"No trates de convencerme de hacer amigos, no tengo porque llevarme bien con estos pedazos de mierdas"

"Oye vamos no digas eso, no podrás llevarte bien con nadie si dices cosas como esas"

"¿y quién dijo que quería llevarme bien con alguien?"

"Al menos trata de hablar con alguien" – Kamijou suspiró, no importa lo que hiciera Accelerator nunca cambiaria. Fue entonces cuando alguien más intervino en su conversación. Se trataba de una chica con una frente amplia y unos enormes pechos, su nombre era Fukiyose Seiri y estaba acompañada por su amiga, que se vería muy bien usando un traje de sacerdotisa, Himegami Aisa.

"Kamijou estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo, así nunca lograrás que este chico vaya por el camino correcto"

"No creas que es sencillo Fukiyose, él es así, creo que deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo"

Fukiyose golpeó a Kamijou en el estómago y clavó su mirada sobre Accelerator. El #1 no podía creer como aquel héroe que lo había derrotado no una, sino dos veces, había sido vencido fácilmente por una chica. Himegami se arrodilló para comprobar el estado de un vapuleado Kamijou que yacía en el suelo.

"escúchame bien, sé que eres nuevo aquí y no pareces llevarte bien con nadie pero no voy a permitir esa actitud tuya, esta noche iremos a cenar todos juntos, será mejor que no faltes ¿entendido?" – Si Fukiyose supiera que se dirigía al Esper más poderoso de la ciudad probablemente no hubiera cambiado su forma de hablarle, así es como era ella.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

"Ah ya veo lo siento, se ve que no me explique bien, tú vas a venir a cenar con todos esta noche ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO?" – Accelerator tragó saliva, no podía hacer nada frente al muro de hierro llamado Fukiyose Seiri. De alguna manera ella era más aterradora que aquel héroe.

"Tsk, es solo por hoy ¿bien?" – Accelerator había sido derrotado.

Fukiyose sonrió al ver que el nuevo finalmente había cedido con su actitud de "chico malo". Cuando Kamijou pudo volver a ponerse en pie, Fukiyose le informó sobre la cena, y además le advirtió que si faltaba o llegaba tarde iba a matarlo.

Kamijou el día de hoy no tuvo clases extras, por lo que se sentía con suerte. Aunque Kamijou Touma era Kamijou Touma y la desgracia siempre está acechando en su vida. De camino al supermercado se tropezó con una lata que estaba tirada en el suelo. Su suerte no duró ni un minuto – "Fukou-da"

Kamijou no sabía que estaba siendo seguido por una chica, aunque no se trataba de una acosadora. Shokuhou Misaki estaba preocupada por su amigo de la infancia, normalmente usaría su poder para que los demás hagan su trabajo sucio pero esta ocasión era especial. Había esperado en la puerta de su escuela hasta que finalmente Kamijou salió y decidió seguirlo. Tenía pensado usar su poder para comprobar si lo que Misaka Mikoto le había dicho era efectivamente cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, no sabía como acercarse a Touma. Ella ya no era su amiga de la infancia, no era más que una extraña.

Kamijou llegó al supermercado y se dirigió a la sección especial de las ofertas, tomó todo lo que pudo y se dirigió a la caja. Al llegar su turno metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su billetera pero

"¿Are? mi billetera…no está, FUKOU-DA"

"¿Podría ser que estés buscando esto?" – Kamijou estaba totalmente resignado hasta que escucho una voz femenina detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y vio a una chica rubia que vestía el uniforme de Tokiwadai, llevaba guantes de color blanco que iban desde sus manos hasta sus codos y sus ojos lucían como estrellas. En una de sus delicadas manos estaba sosteniendo la billetera de cierto chico desafortunado – "vi como se salió de tu bolsillo y te seguí hasta aquí para poder devolvértela"

"Oh, estoy salvado muchas gracias esto….."

"Shokuhou Misaki ¿recuerdas? Del School Garden" – la Reina de Tokiwadai trató de reprimir su angustia al pronunciar estas palabras, no podía soportar la idea de presentarse ante su amigo de la infancia como si fuera una completa desconocida.

"si, ya recuerdo, eres la #5, estabas controlando a una chica en el School Garden, me ayudaste mucho ese día, gracias"

"No fue nada, oh ya es tu turno" – Misaki le devolvió la billetera a Kamijou para que pudiera pagar sus compras.

Ambos salieron del supermercado, Misaki decidió acompañarlo por un rato.

"Realmente me has salvado, hubiera terminado con mordidas por todo mi cuerpo si no hubieras encontrado mi billetera" – Misaki se extrañó por el comentario del chico pero decidió no darle importancia.

"No fue nada, esto….no me has dicho tu nombre" – era parte de su actuación, ella sabía bien como se llamaba.

"Soy Kamijou Touma"

"Ya veo, por cierto Kamijou-san ¿no llevas demasiada comida para una sola persona?"

"Es que tengo una invitada en mi dormitorio y ella come mucho, parece un pozo sin fondo" – Si Index escuchaba lo que Touma decía sobre ella cuando no estaba presente seguramente lo mordería hasta que sus dientes se caigan.

"¿Ella? Oh cielos, Kamijou-san eres todo un don juan ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?"

"E-ella no es mi novia, solo es una amiga a la que estoy cuidando"

"Oh ya veo" – Misaki trataba de saber un poco de la vida de Touma luego de que perdieran contacto. Estaba asustada, no se atrevía a usar su habilidad en aquel chico, ella se lo había prometido pero más allá de eso, no se animaba a ver en la mente de su amigo de la infancia, temía no encontrar esos valiosos recuerdos que construyeron juntos, aquellos recuerdos que se suponía no serían olvidados nunca.

"¿Mhm? ¿Shokuhou-san te ocurre algo?" – Kamijou notó como el rostro de la chica se volvía triste ¿Cuál era su problema? Tan solo ayer había hecho llorar a Misaka Mikoto y ahora otra chica de Tokiwadai estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas en frente de él – "Si dije algo que te molestara no fue mi intención, lo siento"

"No te preocupes, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien muy importante para mí, con quien tuve una pelea y no lo he visto desde hace mucho"

"¿Por qué se pelearon?" – La pregunta de Touma sorprendió a Misaki, este lo notó – "Ah lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme en tu vida"

"Touma-chan" – Misaki ya no pudo seguir actuando, tanto su espíritu como su corazón se quebraron. Al igual que ayer Touma había hecho llorar a otra chica – "Touma-chan, Touma-chan, Touma-chan, yo…..lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento mucho"

"Oye ¿Qué ocurre Shokuhou-san?"

"Dime Misaki, así era como siempre me llamabas" – la chica no pudo evitar abrazar a Touma, hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico, sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas – "yo….te extrañe mucho, no hay día donde no lamente esa tonta pelea que tuvimos" – Alzó la mirada para ver nuevamente la cara de aquella persona tan importante para ella – "Touma-chan dime que no me has olvidado, por favor, dime que no has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntos"

"asique ya te conocía, lamento decirte esto pero no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre ti" – él estaba seguro de que sus palabras solo la lastimarían más, pero él había decido no mentir más.

"Y-ya veo" – se frotó los ojos para secarse sus lágrimas – "entonces déjame ayudarte, con mi poder puedo restaurar tus recuerdos"

"Lo siento, según el doctor con cara de rana lo que yo sufrí no fue una pérdida de memoria, sino más bien destrucción de la memoria, las células neuronales que contenían mis recuerdos fueron destruidas, por lo que no hay manera de que pueda recuperarlos"

"N-no puede ser ¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto? Dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Es suficiente, aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero no hay nada que pueda hacerse, es algo que ya acepte, trato de seguir con mi vida diaria, realmente siento mucho haberme olvidado de ti" – Kamijou puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la #5 – "pero por más que mis recuerdos sobre ti hayan desaparecido no hay razón para que no volvamos a ser amigos. Si mis recuerdos junto a ti no existen más entonces creemos nuevos recuerdos mejores ¿Qué me dices, Misaki?"

"Touma-chan *sniff* por más que hayas perdido tu memoria no has cambiado nada, realmente sigues siendo el mismo Touma-chan" – en el rostro de Misaki se formó una dulce sonrisa, se inclinó hacia Touma y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco – "Entonces espero que podamos llevarnos bien de aquí en adelante. Lo siento pero tengo que irme, nos vemos"

"Si, adiós" – Misaki se despidió y Touma se apresuró hacia su dormitorio.

Debía prepararle la cena a Index y luego ir a la cena con sus compañeros de clase.

/

"¿eh? ¿Solo estamos nosotros cuatro?" – Cuando Kamijou llegó (tarde) al restaurante donde se iba a reunir con sus compañeros para darle la bienvenida al nuevo estudiante Accelerator, luego de ser golpeado por Fukiyose notó que prácticamente nadie del salón había llegado, solo estaban Accelerator, Fukiyose y Himegami.

"S-supongo que a todos se les hizo tarde" – Fukiyose sabía que nadie había querido ir a la cena. Accelerator le había caído mal a todo el mundo, por lo que prefirieron mantenerse alejados de él.

"Tsk, me hicieron perder el tiempo" – Accelerator se apoyó en su bastón y se disponía a marcharse cuando Kamijou lo detuvo.

"Espera, aunque nadie haya venido todavía podemos pasarla bien nosotros cuatro"

"Muy cierto, ese idiota de Kamijou tiene razón" – Fukiyose tomo a Accelerator del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró dentro del restaurante.

"No tenías porque llamarme idiota Fukiyose"

"Kamijou-kun apresurémonos a entrar" – dijo la chica con la habilidad para atraer y matar vampiros.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. El silencio parecía apoderarse de la escena. Accelerator no estaba dispuesto a iniciar una conversación y las chicas no sabían nada de él por lo que tampoco sabían de que hablar. Todos los cañones apuntaban a cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"¿y que te pareció la escuela?" – preguntó Kamijou

"Tsk, es solo una pérdida de tiempo"

"No puedes decir eso, la escuela es muy importante" – le espetó Fukiyose.

"Solo estoy yendo a clases porque me obligaron"

"Aun así deberías tratar de aprovechar la juventud, no te conviertas en alguien tan inútil como ese idiota de allí" – dijo Fukiyose señalando al idiota en cuestión.

"jaja" – Kamijou solo pudo dar una risa nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrado al mal trato por parte de sus compañeros de clases, especialmente de Fukiyose.

"No deberías decir eso, Kamijou-kun hace lo que puede, no es su culpa ser un idiota"

"Oye Himegami, te agradezco que quieras defenderme pero no te lo tomes tan en serio"

"Tsk ¿Por qué dejas que te hablen así, héroe?"

"¿Héroe?" – Fukiyose parecía extrañada por el comentario de Accelerator. Himegami no dijo nada pero pareció coincidir con el comentario del #1.

"S-solo es un apodo, no se porque me llama así"

"¿en serio?" – Fukiyose no parecía creer la excusa de Kamijou. Ella sabía que aquel idiota siempre se metía en problemas, pero ¿de verdad podría ser considerado un héroe?

"B-bueno, ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa? Por ejemplo de los estudios" – Kamijou desesperadamente intentó cambiar el tema, no podía dejar que se supiera de todas sus aventuras.

"Ni sueñes con que te preste mis apuntes"

"Fukou-da" – las chicas rieron y Accelerator también parecía disfrutar de las desgracias de ese nivel 0.

Los cuatro jóvenes disfrutaron de la comida y continuaron charlando. Por más que lo disimulaba Accelerator parecía disfrutar del momento, llegó a pensar en que estos periodos de paz no eran tan malos.

Luego de despedirse de Accelerator Kamijou decidió acompañar a las chicas a sus dormitorios, ya era tarde y el transporte público no funcionaba más, por lo que resultaba peligroso, se supone que en una Ciudad de estudiantes, estos no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo, el silencio se apoderaba de la oscura noche de Ciudad Academia cuando algo alertó a Kamijou.

"AL SUELO" – gritó, dadas sus batallas con distintos enemigos poderosos, él había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido, que lo alertaba en situaciones de peligro que abundaban en su vida.

Las chicas rápidamente se tiraron al suelo y una lluvia de balas interrumpió el silencio de la noche.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" – Fukiyose estaba confundida, no entendía que estaba pasando.

El culpable era un traje de poder desarrollado por la tecnología de punta de Ciudad Academia, que por alguna extraña razón estaba atacando a tres estudiantes indefensos.

"Fukiyose, Himegami trataré de ganar algo de tiempo, ustedes aprovechen para escapar"

"¿estás loco? Si te quedas aquí morirás, tienes que huir"

"No hay manera de que podamos escapar de esa cosa, por eso ganaré algo de tiempo"

"pero…"

"DEJA DE DISCUTIR Y VAYANSE DE AQUÍ" – la situación era cada vez más complicada. Al parecer el objetivo de ese traje de poder era Kamijou Touma, por lo que no había razón para involucrar a sus amigas.

Fukiyose estaba en shock, era la primera vez que veía a Kamijou hablarle de esa forma. Ella se quedó estática, era presa fácil para el traje de poder.

"Oye Fukiyose reacciona" – las palabras de Kamijou la devolvieron a la realidad.

"No vamos a dejarte solo ¿cierto?" – Fukiyose se dirigió a su amiga Himegami. Esta afirmó con su cabeza, estaba asustada pero no iba a abandonar al chico que la había salvado de morir a manos del alquimista Aureolus Izzard.

El traje de poder estaba por hacer su siguiente ataque, pero fue interrumpido por un cierto chico nivel 0 que lo atacó por detrás con un tubo de acero; trató de dañar la parte de la cabina del piloto pero no había nadie allí. El traje de poder estaba siendo operado a control remoto.

"Jefe ¿te encuentras bien?" – su nombre era Hamazura Shiage, era un antiguo miembro de Skill-Out y ahora formaba parte de "Item" junto con la #4 de Ciudad Academia, aunque ella le daba miedo.

"Hamazura ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba cerca cuando vi las explosiones, por lo que decidí venir a investigar que estaba ocurriendo, parece que tienes problemas jefe"

"No importa quien intervenga, nadie podrá evitar que consiga ese brazo derecho" – la persona que controlaba el traje de poder por fin estaba revelando el motivo de su ataque, podía oírse una suave voz femenina a través de un intercomunicador.

"¿Mi brazo derecho?" – Kamijou no entendía porque estaban detrás de su brazo. En el pasado el líder del asiento a la derecha de Dios, Fiamma de la Derecha, intentó apoderarse de su "Imagine Breaker" pero tenía motivos mágicos para ello. A Kamijou no se le podía ocurrir una razón para que el lado de la ciencia tuviera interés alguno en su brazo derecho.

"Así es, ese brazo tan especial es necesario para mi investigación asique voy a tomarlo"

"¿a qué se refiere con tu brazo derecho, Kamijou Touma?" Fukiyose no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, Kamijou Touma es un simple nivel 0, jamás lo había visto usando poder alguno, entonces ¿Por qué estaban tras él?

"Solo necesito a Kamijou Touma, los demás son innecesarios" – luego de hacer su declaración, el traje de poder apuntó un cañón laser hacia Fukiyose Seiri. La chica de enormes pechos no logró reaccionar a tiempo, su muerte parecía inminente.

"FUKIYOSEEEE" – Kamijou Touma corrió a toda velocidad, en el último momento logró empujar a su compañera de clase pero…..terminó recibiendo el impacto del láser de lleno. Por suerte ninguno de sus órganos internos había sido afectado pero aun así la herida era muy seria. Inmediatamente Kamijou Touma perdió el conocimiento.

"Maldicion, ese chico es un idiota ¿acaso no le dije que lo necesitaba vivo? Más le vale no morirse"

"Malditaaaa" – Hamazura intentó cargar contra el traje de poder pero sus intentos fueron en vano. De su espalda emergieron un par de alas de un color blanco puro.

"¿eso es Dark Matter? ¿Cómo es que ese traje tiene el poder del #2?"

"Oh ¿esto? Solo cree un mecanismo interno capaz de canalizar el poder de Kakine Teitoku, no es nada impresionante" – el traje de poder tomó el cuerpo agonizante de Kamijou Touma y comenzó a alejarse de la zona lo más rápido que pudo.

"Maldición, oigan ¿se encuentran bien?" – Hamazura se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que estaban con Kamijou. Al parecer no estaban heridas pero Fukiyose estaba en estado de shock. De no ser por aquel idiota probablemente estaría muerta ahora mismo. Kamijou Touma se sacrificó por ella. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por él, por su culpa él estaba al borde la muerte y había sido secuestrado.

De repente los tres jóvenes pudieron escuchar sirenas, Anti-Skill se estaba acercando a la zona, habían sido alertados por los disturbios provocados por un traje de poder. Una mujer Anti-Skill bajó de su auto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hamazura, Himegami y una Fukiyose que seguía con la mirada perdida. Se trataba de una mujer que Hamazura conocía muy bien y no tenía buenos recuerdos de ella.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" – Yomikawa Aiho se dirigió a los tres chicos, podían verse manchas de sangre en el piso.

"Por ahora lo único que importa es llevar a esta chica al hospital" – dijo Hamazura señalando a Fukiyose – "Esta en estado de shock, no resistirá mucho tiempo más"

"b-bien, llevémosla al hospital"

En el hospital del distrito 7 Fukiyose descansaba en una habitación, su estado era estable y estaba fuera de peligro, Himegami le estaba haciendo compañía. Fuera de la habitación Hamazura estaba hablando con esa mujer de las tetas grandes que lo había arrestado varias veces en el pasado.

"Ese traje de poder disparo un láser a Kamijou Touma y se lo llevó, como llegué después no se que ocurrió al principio pero la persona que manejaba el traje de poder dijo algo sobre su brazo derecho"

"¿el brazo derecho de Kamijou-kun?"

"Si, al parecer están tras su poder"

"Pero Kamijou-kun es un nivel 0" – ella sabía que el estudiante de Komoe-Sensei no tenía ninguna habilidad pero recordaba aquel atentado en el centro comercial subterráneo cuando una especie de criatura similar a un Golem había generado pánico.

"Si, lo sé, pero su mano derecha tiene algún poder especial que anula todo poder Esper o magia"

"¿magia?" – Yomikawa-Sensei estaba confundida por las palabras de Hamazura.

"E-es solo una expresión, pero lo cierto es que Kamijou Touma fue secuestrado por ese extraño traje de poder"

"¿Y dices que usaba el poder del #2?"

"Si, aunque no se bien como funciona eso"

La situación era complicada un estudiante inocente había sido secuestrado y su vida estaba en riesgo, el trabajo de Yomikawa-Sensei era proteger niños por lo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. De repente se oyeron por el pasillo ruidos de un objeto golpeando el piso, se trataba de un bastón y quien lo usaba era el Esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia.

"Yoshikawa me dijo que estabas aquí ¿Qué está ocurriendo?" – Accelerator notó a la persona con quien estaba hablando su tutora – "¿Qué hace ese nivel 0 aquí?"

"Kamijou Touma fue secuestrado" – Hamazura le respondió.

"¿Qué? ¿En qué problemas se metió ahora ese héroe?"

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a buscarlo, está herido y podría morir"

"Tsk, maldición, lo único que me dan son solo problemas" – Accelerator vio la habitación donde se encontraba descansando su compañera de clase – "¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"Si no fuera por el jefe, ella habría muerto. Él está herido y además fue secuestrado, van tras su mano derecha"

"Tsk, supongo que tendremos que buscarlo"

"Bien, mañana iniciaremos la búsqueda"

"Oigan ustedes son solo niños" – Yomikawa-Sensei decidió interrumpir a los dos chicos que estaban tratando de meterse en algo peligroso – "Será mejor que le dejen esto a Anti-Skill"

"¿Y dónde estaba Anti-Skill mientras se llevaban al jefe?" – Hamazura increpó a Yomikawa-Sensei.

"Yomikawa deja que nos encarguemos, no te olvides que soy el #1"

Al final Yomikawa-Sensei terminó cediendo y dejó que los dos niños buscaran a Kamijou Touma por su cuenta, pero ella no pensaba estar sin hacer nada tampoco.

Ninguno de los tres le dio importancia a la enfermera que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban hablando. Si se tratara de una simple enfermera no habría problema alguno pero sus ojos tenían forma de estrella.

Shokuhou Misaki, la #5 había escuchado toda la conversación, su rostro lucía muy alarmado – "¿Touma-chan está en peligro?"

**Fin del capitulo 2**


	4. capitulo 3

Accelerator y los demas comienzan a moverse para salvar a Touma

* * *

Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente de ocurrido el secuestro de Kamijou Touma Accelerator y Hamazura quedaron en reunirse para elaborar un curso de acción.

"¿entonces por dónde deberíamos empezar?" – Preguntó Hamazura Shiage.

"Deberíamos intentar yendo a su dormitorio" – Tanto él como Hamazura habían estado en el dormitorio de Kamijou Touma recibiendo un curso acelerado de magia por parte de Leivinia Birdway.

"Tienes razón, seguramente Sisters-san no sabe que el jefe fue secuestrado"

"Tsk, ese idiota no da más que problemas" – Por más que Accelerator se esforzaba por mantener esa postura de "chico malo" no podía soportar ver el triste rostro de una niña pequeña.

Accelerator y Hamazura emprendieron su viaje al dormitorio de Kamijou Touma. Mientras iban caminando por la calle algo pareció llamar la atención del #1.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – Accelerator se dio vuelta y escupió su pregunta. Hamazura lo miró extrañado, no había nadie en la dirección en la que estaba mirando el Esper más fuerte.

"Por dios, que descortés de tu parte hablarle así a una dama" – la #5 conocida como Mental Out hacía su aparición en la escena. Pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por su rival Misaka Mikoto. Ambas estaban al tanto de la terrible situación.

*****Flashback******

Luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre el #1, Hamazura y Yomikawa a través de una de sus "marionetas" Misaki trató de obtener algo de información. Al parecer Kamijou Touma se había visto envuelto en una pelea con un traje de poder. Shokuhou Misaki se desesperó, se disponía a salir para buscar a su amigo de la infancia, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que allí estaba Misaka Mikoto, su rival, el As de Tokiwadai.

"Ah, Shokuhou estaba por golpear la puerta cuando…Oye ¿Qué ocurre?" – Misaka notó el rostro preocupado de la #5.

"Lo siento Misaka-san, no pude hacer lo que me pediste"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste? Maldicion supongo que de verdad no puedo confiar en ti, siempre estas….."

"CALLATE" – La violenta reacción de Shokuhou terminó sorprendiendo a Misaka.

"Oye Shokuhou ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Lamento haber reaccionado así pero no puedo hacer nada por Touma-chan"

"¿Cómo fue que lo llamaste?" – Misaka estaba confundida por la manera en que su rival llamaba a ese idiota.

"Debí habértelo dicho cuando me mostraste su fotografía, Kamijou Touma y yo somos amigos de la infancia"

"¿Q-q-q-qué? ¿C-c-c-cómo? ¿C-c-c-cuándo?" – la reacción de Misaka era extremadamente nerviosa, quizá hasta divertida, pero no era momento de reírse. Shokuhou conocía a ese idiota mucho mejor que ella, no podía asimilarlo. En los Galges la ruta de la amiga de la infancia era de lo más común. La sola idea de pensar en su rival junto con aquel idiota, su idiota, hacía delirar su mente.

"No tienes porque ponerte así, es cierto que es mi amigo de la infancia pero él ya no recuerda nada"

"¿entonces usaste tu poder para ver en su mente?"

"Claro que no, no necesite usar mi habilidad para comprobar que perdió su memoria, después de todo soy su amiga de la infancia"

"¿y por qué no quieres ayudarlo entonces? Si es tu querido amigo de la infancia ¿Por qué no intentaste hacer algo para que recuperara sus recuerdos?"

"No es tan sencillo como parece. Al parecer Touma-chan no perdió su memoria, sino que fue destruida, no hay posibilidad de que recupere esos recuerdos"

"¿c-cómo es posible?" – Misaka estaba a punto de llorar.

"Misaka-san ¿acaso él…..te gusta?"

"P-p-p-por supuesto que no, él es solo un idiota, solo me da problemas ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien así?"

"Misaka-san eres una patética Tsundere"

"¿Q-quién es una Tsundere? Además…" – las palabras de la #3 fueron interrumpidas por Shokuhou.

"Si tanto te interesa Touma-chan entonces debes ayudarme" – Misaka no podía soportar como Shokuhou lo llamaba por su nombre tan naturalmente y para colmo agregaba el _–chan_.

"¿Ayudarte?"

"Al parecer Touma-chan fue herido y secuestrado por un traje de poder, su situación es muy delicada"

"¿Qué el que? ¿En qué tipo de problemas se metió ahora ese idiota? Siempre hace que los demás se preocupen por él, maldición, es un idiota"

"Si, tienes razón, siempre está metiéndose en problemas" – una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en el bello rostro de la #5 – "Al parecer el #1 y un nivel 0 tienen pensado ir a buscarlo mañana, nosotras también ayudaremos"

"¿eh? ¿Accelerator?" – Misaka no entendía porque el #1 estaba tratando de ayudar a ese idiota. También había estado en Hawái, ella no sabía que había pasado luego del experimento de las Sisters pero lo cierto es que era un alivio tener al monstruo más poderoso de Ciudad Academia como aliado.

"Si, así es, mañana trataremos de encontrarnos con ellos" – Misaki se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando se volvió hacía su rival para hacer un comentario final – "Por cierto Misaka-san, de momento haremos una tregua, hay cosas más importantes que nuestra tonta rivalidad y una cosa más…no creas que voy a dejar que te quedes con Touma-chan así de fácil, como su amiga de la infancia debo aprobar a aquella que quiera convertirse en su novia" – Dicho esto entró nuevamente en su habitación.

Mikoto no pudo decir nada y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Al día siguiente usando a las "marionetas" de Shokuhou, ambas nivel 5 se encontraron con quienes tenían pensado rescatar a Kamijou Touma. Tal parece que esos chicos se estaban dirigiendo a su dormitorio, ellas tenían pensado seguirlos silenciosamente hasta que fueron descubiertas por Accelerator.

***Fin del Flashback***

"Queremos ayudar a Touma-chan, por eso estamos aquí" – explicó la #5.

"¿_-chan_?" – Hamazura se quedó estupefacto por la forma en que una belleza tan deslumbrante se dirigía hacia Kamijou – "(no me equivoque en llamarte "Maestro", definitivamente eres el mejor jefe)" – Hamazura solo podía sentir admiración hacía Kamijou Touma.

"Tsk, solo no nos den problemas" – Accelerator pareció aceptar que la #3 y la #5 ayudaran a rescatar a ese nivel 0.

"Entonces vámonos a su dormitorio"

"¿U-ustedes saben dónde vive?" – Misaka nunca había estado en el dormitorio de aquel idiota, de solo pensarlo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa – "(pero ¿Cómo es que Accelerator sabe dónde vive? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien esos dos? ¿Y además quien es el otro?)"

"Tsk, no hagas preguntas innecesarias"

Los tres nivel 5 y Hamazura llegaron al dormitorio donde vivía Kamijou Touma, Accelerator golpeó suavemente la puerta. Los cuatro escucharon fuertes ruidos desde dentro de la habitación y vieron como la puerta se abría de repente y por ella salía una pequeña monja de cabello plateado usando un hábito de color blanco.

"Toumaaaaaa, estaba preocupada ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?...¿Are?" – Index notó que la persona a quien se estaba aferrando no se trataba de su guardián – "¿Qué hace aquí el chico de la niña perdida?"

"Tsk, ya te dije que no me llamaras así"

"¿Quién es esta niña?" – preguntó confundida la #5 – "¿Y qué hace en el dormitorio de Touma-chan?"

"Mi nombre es Index Librorum Prohibitorum ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hace la señorita pelo corto aquí? ¿Por qué siempre hay tantas mujeres cerca de Touma?"

"(que nombre tan raro)" – pensaron todos al mismo tiempo. Si bien Accelerator y Hamazura ya conocían a Index no sabían cual era su nombre completo.

"B-bueno, por ahora entremos, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones" – Hamazura trató de calmar la tensión que existía entre las nivel 5 y la monja. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al ver que tantas mujeres hermosas se peleaban por Kamijou Touma. (En algún lugar de Ciudad Academia Takitsubo Rikou estaba preocupada de que Hamazura vaya por el mal camino)

"¿T-Touma fue secuestrado?" – Index estaba perpleja ante la información que acababan de darle. Ayer por la noche Kamijou Touma se había ido a una cena con sus compañeros y no había vuelto por lo que había estado preocupada toda la noche.

"Si, por eso hemos venido aquí" – Accelerator estaba explicando la situación. Él y Hamazura estaban sentados en el suelo mientras las chicas ocupaban la cama de Kamijou.

"(Parece otra persona totalmente diferente cuando habla con niñas pequeñas, incluso hasta parece una buena persona)" – Pensó Misaka Mikoto al ver a Accelerator en su estado "Lolicon" – "(N-no puedo creer que estoy sentada en la cama de ese idiota)" – si bien esa cama pertenecía a Kamijou Touma, desde hace bastante tiempo que él no dormía allí por culpa de cierto parasito.

"Antes de decidir como empezar la búsqueda de Touma-chan quiero saber porque esa monja está en su dormitorio" – dijo la #5 señalando a Index.

"Yo vivo aquí" – contesto desafiante Index.

"¿V-vives aquí? Ese idiotaaaaaa" – Tanto Shokuhou como Misaka estaban impactadas por la declaración de la pequeña monja. La #3 no podía evitar querer matar a ese idiota.

"Oh ya recuerdo, tú debes ser esa invitada que tiene un apetito similar a un agujero negro" – Misaki no parecía preocupada por el hecho de que Touma-chan estaba viviendo junto a una chica, ella sabía que no concordaba con sus gustos, él prefería chicas del tipo Onee-san como encargadas de dormitorio – "Yo soy Shokuhou Misaki, soy una amiga de la infancia de Touma-chan"

"Gusto en conocerte Misaki" – Index tenía la costumbre de llamar a todo el mundo por su nombre y sin usar honoríficos, aunque era lógico tratándose de una extranjera. A Misaki no le molesto que la llamara por su primer nombre.

"¿P-por qué eres tan amistosa con ella?" – A Misaka no parecía gustarle la situación.

"¿Are Misaka-san podría ser que estés celosa?" – Shokuhou parecía divertirse con su rival.

"¿P-p-por qué debería sentir celos? Además….."

"Tsk, es suficiente" – Misaka fue interrumpida por un #1 que estaba bastante impaciente – "Vinimos aquí para ver como podemos encontrar a ese nivel 0, no tengo porque soportar sus disputas amorosas"

Misaka tenía mucho que decirle a Accelerator pero no se animó a responderle.

"¿entonces quién secuestro a Touma?" – Fue Index quien preguntaba – "¿se trata de magos?" – Las nivel 5 intercambiaron miradas, parecían no entender de que estaba hablando la monja.

"No, quien lo atacó fue un traje de poder diseñado por la tecnología de Ciudad Academia" – Hamazura fue quien respondió – "Al parecer estaba tras su brazo derecho"

"Tiene sentido" – aportó la #5 – "Su brazo derecho es bastante peculiar, es capaz de anular cualquier tipo de habilidad por más poderosa que sea, pero en sí no se trata de un poder Esper por lo que Touma-chan fue clasificado como nivel 0"

"De seguro se trata de algo muy interesante para cualquier investigador desquiciado de esta ciudad" – Accelerator conocía bastante bien las investigaciones del lado oscuro de la ciudad, él había participado en muchas de ellas.

"Lo más extraño fue que ese traje de poder utilizaba el poder del #2" – Hamazura vio como alas hechas de Dark Matter salían de la parte posterior del traje de poder.

"Entonces debe tratarse de alguien con acceso a los restos del cuerpo original del #2 y que cuente con la tecnología suficiente para producir la Dark Matter" – Accelerator ya tenía una sospecha de quien podría ser el culpable.

"¿No querrás decir….?"

"Si, los Kiharas" – Se trataba de un conjunto de científicos que trabajan para el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia y eran precursores de los experimentos humanos más retorcidos. Además se sabía que ellos reciben órdenes directamente del director general de la ciudad, Aleister Crowley – "Seguramente son ellos"

/

Kamijou Touma despertó en una habitación donde no llegaba la luz del sol, estaba sujetado a la cama y su torso estaba cubierto de vendas.

"¿D-dónde estoy?"

"Oh por fin despertaste Kamijou-chan, estuviste cerca de morir, realmente tienes suerte" – una mujer acababa de entrar a la habitación, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y gafas.

"No creo que pueda decir eso en esta situación"

"Jajaja realmente eres un chico muy divertido Kamijou-chan, pero no te preocupes solo necesito tu brazo derecho, no pienso matarte o nada por el estilo, yo soy diferente de los demás Kiharas"

"¿Kihara?" – Kamijou se había enfrentado con varios de ellos en el infierno de Baggage City, al parecer ellos le guardaban algún tipo de rencor.

"Oh discúlpame no me presenté, mi nombre es Kihara Kaname, gusto en conocerte Kamijou-chan"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Ya te lo dije, solo me interesa tu brazo derecho ¿Cómo es qué lo llamas? Oh si el "Imagine Breaker", en toda mi vida de investigación jamás me había encontrado con algo tan fascinante. Tienes un poder realmente único y aun así eres visto y despreciado como un nivel 0 ¿no te parece injusto? Incluso derrotaste al más fuerte gracias a ese brazo, todo esto es muy divertido" – Kihara Kaname tenía una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro.

"¿C-cómo es qué sabes eso?"

"Kamijou-chan tú no conoces nada sobre la oscuridad de esta ciudad, y ciertamente entre menos sepas mejor"

"¿Pero por qué quieres mi brazo derecho? Tu misma lo dijiste soy un simple nivel 0, el "Imagine Breaker" no es una habilidad Esper"

"Y es exactamente por eso que me interesa tanto, cuando logre analizar completamente tu brazo todos los poderes Esper se volverán totalmente inútiles, ese bastardo de Aleister no sabrá que hacer"

"¿Por qué quieres eliminar los poderes Esper, acaso en esta ciudad no trabajan para desarrollarlos?" – Kamijou parecía confundido.

"Verás Kamijou-chan yo era igual a ti, cuando llegue a esta ciudad no era más que una simple nivel 0, fueron tiempos realmente difíciles hasta que me vi inversa en la oscuridad de esta ciudad, por eso odio a todos los Espers, es por eso que voy a destruirlos y tú me ayudaras a lograrlo"

"Ni lo sueñes, estás subestimando a los nivel 0, por más que no tengamos ninguna habilidad, todos tratan de ir a la escuela y hacer amigos, tratan de vivir vidas felices, tratan de caminar junto a los demás. Lo que tú estás intentando hacer no es más que una simple ilusión"

"Es suficiente, pensé que tú me comprenderías, pero supongo que es inútil tratar de convencerte. Bueno de todas formas no importa, cuando te hayas recuperado de tus heridas podré quitarte tu brazo, hasta el momento no puedo realizar la operación asique descansa" – Kihara Kaname se marchó de la habitación.

/

En un lujoso departamento en algún lugar de Ciudad Academia una chica en ropa en interior lucía deprimida. Estaba sentada en un sillón mirando hacia el techo cuando recibió una video-llamada. Kumokawa Seria no estaba de ánimos para responder aun así terminó por aceptar la llamada.

"Por favor ponte algo de ropa" – El hombre que había solicitado la video-llamada era Kaizumi Tsugutoshi. Se trataba de uno de los miembros de la mesa de directores y esta chica, Kumokawa Seria actuaba como su "Cerebro".

"No molestes, en este momento no puedo pensar en otras cosas" – el tono de voz de Kumokawa Seria indicaba cansancio y depresión.

"Vamos, ya sabes como es ese chico, siempre metiéndose en problemas, no es nada nuevo en su vida"

"No hables de ese chico como si lo conocieras"

"Bueno bueno cálmate, de hecho te llamé para darte algo de información respecto a ese tema" – Kumokawa se puso en guardia – "se quien secuestró a Kamijou Touma"

/

"¿no estás preocupado por qué le pase algo al chico Imagine Breaker?" – quien realizaba esta pregunta era un ser creado a partir de los campos de difusión AIM, su nombre era AIWASS.

"No hay de que preocuparse" – el director general Aleister Crowley estaba tan tranquilo como siempre – "No hay forma de que un fracaso como esa mujer logre descubrir algo acerca de ese brazo derecho, ni siquiera yo se todavía como es que funciona el Imagine Breaker"

"No digas algo como ese Aleister, vas a hacer que me interese en el chico y por ahora tengo pensado dejarlo tranquilo"

"¿Acaso no será que le tienes miedo a ese brazo derecho? Si te toca desaparecerías en un instante"

"Diciendo eso solo vas a hacer que me interese aun más en Kamijou Touma"

**Fin del capitulo 3**


	5. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Luego de reunirse en el dormitorio de Kamijou Touma los tres nivel 5 y Hamazura Shiage se dividieron en dos grupos y comenzaron la búsqueda. Index quería ayudar también pero al tratarse de algo tan peligroso le aconsejaron que se quedara en el dormitorio.

Misaka Mikoto y Hamazura Shiage se dirigieron al distrito 23, donde se encontraba el aeropuerto de Ciudad Academia y distintas instalaciones de desarrollo de aeronáuticas y espaciales; Accelerator había marcado en un mapa varios laboratorios o centros de investigación clandestinos que eran usados por los Kiharas, probablemente Kamijou Touma se encontraba en uno de ellos. La Railgun y Hamazura comprobaron distintos laboratorios pero todos estaban abandonados, no había rastro alguno de aquel chico.

"Mierda, todavía no podemos encontrarlo ¿Dónde demonios tienen al jefe?"

"Sigamos buscando, todavía faltan bastantes laboratorios" – Misaka se negaba a rendirse, esta vez era su turno de salvarlo a él.

"Por cierto ¿Tú eres la novia del jefe no?" – la pregunta de Hamazura alarmó a la #3.

"¿D-d-d-d-d-de qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Bueno, recuerdo haberte visto en Hawái y además pareces preocuparte mucho por él; de todas las chicas, y por cierto que son muchas, que parecen estar interesadas en el jefe tú pareces ser la más cercana"

Misaka Mikoto estaba completamente roja, no había pensado en cuan cercana era con ese idiota, casi pareció ignorar el comentario de Hamazura sobre la cantidad de chicas que estaban interesadas en Kamijou Touma – "N-n-n-no es como si ese idiota me cayera bien, es solo que…..me debe dinero, es por eso que estoy tan preocupada, solo quiero que me pague" – la excusa de la #3 era bastante pobre, Hamazura no se lo creyó.

"El jefe no le pediría nunca dinero a nadie, menos a una niña de escuela media. Todo tu rostro revela cuales son tus sentimientos hacia él, pero como eres una Tsundere te la pasas negándolo ¿cierto?" – si Hamazura conociera bien a la #3 nunca hubiera dicho lo que dijo.

Desde la frente de la Railgun comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de chispas. Hamazura comprendió que no debía haber dicho nada. Ya no solo era víctima de los ataques de la #4, ahora también debía afrontar los ataques de la #3.

Por otro lado Accelerator y Shokuhou Misaki estaban investigando el distrito 10, se trataba del distrito más pobre de la ciudad, allí se encontraba el único cementerio en toda Ciudad Academia. Registraron todos los laboratorios pero aun así no encontraron nada. Los Kiharas eran especialistas en mantener las cosas en secreto, no era fácil lidiar con ellos.

Anti-Skill no sabía por donde comenzar la búsqueda, estaban completamente desorientados. Era como si Kamijou Touma hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

"Es imposible que ese nivel 0 no se encuentre en Ciudad Academia" – comentó el #1.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" – le respondió su compañera, la #5.

"es obvio si lo piensas, en el exterior no hay centros de investigación con el equipo tecnológico necesario que suelen usar los Kiharas, si quieren estudiar y analizar ese brazo derecho necesitan hacerlo aquí" – La explicación de Accelerator resultaba lógica. Ciudad Academia contaba con una tecnología adelantada 20 o incluso hasta 30 años con respecto al resto del mundo.

"Supongo que tienes razón, por cierto #1 ¿Por qué estás ayudando a Touma-chan?"

"Tsk, que pregunta más innecesaria"

"No pienses que no sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, debe ser duro para ti haber sido derrotado por un nivel 0" – Misaki estaba intentando molestar a Accelerator, poco a poco el #1 perdía la paciencia.

"Maldita ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Oh, simplemente eche un vistazo a tu mente cuando estabas distraído, pero no te preocupes, no vi nada vergonzoso sobre ti, exceptuando el hecho de que el Esper más poderoso de la ciudad fue vencido por Touma-chan" – Accelerator estaba por activar su electrodo – "ah lo siento no quería hacerte enojar, es solo que me sorprende las cosas que ha hecho Touma-chan en todo este tiempo"

"Si quieres saber sobre él entonces pudiste haber preguntado, no andes espiando en las mentes de las personas maldición" – Accelerator se había calmado.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Touma-chan también se enojó cuando usé mi poder por primera vez en él te-hee"

"Tsk, te la pasas todo el tiempo hablando de ese nivel 0, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?"

"Creo que ya te lo dije, soy su amiga de la infancia"

"Por la forma en que hablas de él es como si lo vieras como algo más que un amigo de la infancia"

"Kyaaa Accel-kun no digas ese tipo de cosas" – la respuesta de Misaki era demasiado tierna, aunque probablemente se trataba de una actuación para molestar al #1.

"Tsk, eres una molestia"

De repente el teléfono del #1 comenzó a sonar. Él lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que en la pantalla figuraba Número Desconocido. Atendió.

"¿Quién es?"

"Cielos que malos modales tiene el #1" – podía oírse la voz de una chica – "Soy Kumokawa Seria"

"¿Qué quiere de mí el "cerebro" de uno de los viejos de la mesa de directores?"

"Accelerator esa no es forma de hablarle a tu Sempai"

"¿Sempai?" – el #1 estaba confundido.

"Si si Sempai, después de todo soy de un curso superior en la escuela a la que asistes"

"Tsk, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sempai?" – el tono de Accelerator parecía burlarse de Kumokawa.

"Iré directo al grano, tengo información sobre el paradero de Kamijou Touma. Ustedes están buscando en el lugar equivocado"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No subestimes la información de alguien que trabaja para un miembro de la mesa de directores"

"¿y por qué quieres ayudarnos?" – Accelerator sospechaba de las intenciones de su "Sempai"

"Oh no te confundas, no es mi intención ayudarte, solo lo hago por ese chico, solo te pido que una vez que lo encuentres no le digas nada sobre mí ¿de acuerdo?"

"(¿Quién demonios es ese héroe?)" – Pensó Accelerator al ver como tantas personas importantes querían rescatarlo – "Bien, aceptó tus condiciones"

/

"Bien, parece que tus heridas ya están un poco mejor" – Decía Kihara Kaname al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Kamijou Touma – "Podré comenzar pronto con la operación"

"No vas a ganar nada con cortar mi brazo, no se exactamente como funciona pero el "Imagine Breaker" reside dentro de mí, no solo en mi brazo derecho" – Kamijou ya había perdido su brazo a manos de Fiamma de la derecha, el líder del asiento a la derecha de Dios, pero milagrosamente su brazo se había regenerado. Todavía desconocía la aterradora naturaleza de su propio poder.

"No vas a salvarte con esas excusas" – Kihara Kaname no parecía tener intenciones de escuchar al chico – "Nada va a evitar que corte tu brazo"

"Tú no lo entiendes"

"Ya basta, voy a comenzar la operación asique ponte a dormir" – Le dio una inyección y de pronto el chico se durmió, se trataba de una anestesia bastante fuerte.

"Muy bien, comencemos"

Kihara Kaname tomó sus instrumentos para poder comenzar con la operación. Realizó todas las preparaciones y finalmente cuando estaba a punto de extraer el brazo del chico sintió una presión invisible, como si algo la estuviera alertando de un gran peligro. Decidió ignorar por completo esa extraña sensación y continuó con la operación. Luego de unos minutos finalmente había logrado extraer el brazo derecho de Kamijou Touma y lo colocó en un contenedor refrigerado.

"Ufff, fue todo un éxito" – cuando Kihara Kaname comenzó a lavar los instrumentos que había utilizado y ya relajada al haber completado satisfactoriamente su tarea comenzó a notar algo extraño. Volvió a sentir la misma presión anormal de hace unos minutos, pero esta vez era más intensa. Cuando comprobó que esa anormalidad provenía de la herida del chico ya era demasiado tarde. Una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de donde antes estaba el brazo derecho de Kamijou Touma. Poco a poco la energía se fue aglutinando hasta tomar la forma de algo extremadamente aterrador.

Kihara Kaname no creía lo que veía, una especie de dragón se formó en el lugar del brazo derecho que acababa de extraer. No pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada frente al monstruo que tenía en frente. El terror se apoderó de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de temblar.

Esa cosa parecía tener vida propia, sus intensos ojos se clavaron en la figura temerosa de Kihara Kaname.

"a-aléjate" – era lo único que podía decir al ver como esa cosa se acercaba más y más hasta finalmente estar frente a ella. Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Kihara Kaname, ella había participado en diversos experimentos retorcidos pero nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Las fauces del "Dragón" se abrieron, ya no había escapatoria – "Nooo, Noooooooooo"

/

El grupo de rescate de Kamijou Touma se reunió nuevamente. Según la información que habían obtenido por parte de Kumokawa Seria, él se encontraba en un escondite subterráneo ubicado a pocos metros del edificio sin ventanas. Ese escondite pertenecía a un grupo del bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia "Los Novatos", el mismo había sido utilizado por Kamijou y Thor para planear el rescate de Fraulein Kreutune durante el Ichihanaransai.

Se trataba de un lugar totalmente desconocido por lo que no resultaba extraño que no lo hayan podido encontrar fácilmente. Los cuatro jóvenes se adentraron allí, todo parecía muy tranquilo, caminaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en el fondo. Al entrar automáticamente Misaka Mikoto se llevó sus manos a su boca, ni ella ni los demás podían creer el escenario frente a ellos. Manchas de sangre estaban presentes en las paredes y en el suelo, todo el equipo médico parecía haber sido destruido por una bestia salvaje, la secuestradora Kihara Kaname estaba cubierta de heridas que parecían habían sido provocados por colmillos afilados y en el centro de la sala de operaciones sobre una cama estaba Kamijou Touma. No parecía tener ninguna herida pero estaba inconsciente.

"¿Q-qué rayos ocurrió aquí?" – la #3 fue la primera en hablar.

"Parece el trabajo de una especie de animal salvaje" – contestó Hamazura.

"¿acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo puede haber un animal salvaje en Ciudad Academia?" – le reprochó Mikoto.

"N-no lo sé solo digo lo que me parece" – Hamazura temía tener que lidiar otra vez con los rayos de la #3.

"Touma-chan" – Shokuhou Misaki corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba recostado su amigo de la infancia, él parecía estar bien, lo cual le aliviaba mucho – "Touma-chan reacciona"

"Déjalo" – Intervino el #1 – "Parece estar inconsciente, lo mejor es que lo llevemos al hospital"

"S-supongo que tienes razón ¿pero qué ocurrió aquí?" – la #5 estaba feliz de que Touma-chan estuviera bien pero no podía dejar de asombrarse por tan grotesca escena.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Oye ustedes dos dejen de pelear" – Accelerator se dirigió a Hamazura y Misaka Mikoto – "Nos vamos, Anti-Skill llegará pronto, será mejor que no nos vean aquí"

Los demás asintieron y abandonaron la habitación con un Kamijou Touma que seguía sin abrir los ojos.

/

Lentamente Kamijou Touma comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, todavía se sentía adormilado, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con que estaba en el hospital. Trató de levantarse pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, no era capaz de mover ni un musculo. Junto a su cama había una silla y sobre ella estaba la #5, Shokuhou Misaki, su amiga de la infancia, aunque él no la recordaba; ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cama de Kamijou, parecía estar durmiendo.

"mmmm" – parecía estar despertando, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a su querido Touma-chan que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa – "Buenos días dormilón ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"B-bien, solo me siento un poco cansado" – fue la respuesta de Kamijou.

"Je no puedes sentirte cansado, estuviste durmiendo una semana entera"

"¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Una semana? Ah maldición estoy atrasado con la tarea, Komoe-Sensei me va a regañar Fukou-da"

"jaja tan desafortunado como siempre Touma-chan"

"Oye ¿Por qué mi desgracia te está divirtiendo? ¿Qué clase de amiga de la infancia tengo?"

Shokuhou Misaki estaba verdaderamente feliz había recuperado a una de las personas más importantes para ella. Luego de tanta espera y tanto dolor finalmente estaba compartiendo un lindo momento con Kamijou Touma. Pero todo momento feliz siempre dura poco; la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró la #3 Misaka Mikoto, que fue testigo de la escena acaramelada entre ese idiota y su rival.

"¿P-por qué se llevan tan bien ustedes dos?" – preguntó nerviosa la Railgun.

"Misaka-san no deberías hacer un escándalo, esto es un hospital ¿sabes?" – mientras Misaka era regañada por Shokuhou alguien más entraba a la habitación, se trataba de la chica que vivía con Kamijou Touma.

"Toumaaaa" – Index se subió a la cama donde está descansando (o eso intentaba) su guardián – "Estaba muy preocupada, me alegro que estés bien"

"Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? Bájate inmediatamente" – Misaka parecía estar celosa de la pequeña monja, puesto que se notaba un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Mientras Misaka iniciaba un pleito con Index, la puerta nuevamente se volvió a abrir, esta vez las visitantes eran Fukiyose Seiri y Himegami Aisa, compañeras de clases de Kamijou.

"Kamijou Touma me alegra que estés bien" – ella habría muerto de no ser porque fue salvada por él, se sentía realmente culpable por lo que había pasado pero en cuanto vio a las chicas vistiendo el uniforme de Tokiwadai y a la pequeña monja que estaba encima de él, todo sentimiento de culpa desapareció, aunque es más correcto decir que se transformó en ira – "Eres un mujeriego despreciable" – Su amiga Himegami Aisa asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, solo Misaki que conocía la habilidad de Kamijou para atraer al sexo femenino, parecía divertirse con la situación. Kamijou Touma estaba asustado, las mujeres eran realmente aterradoras, pensó. De seguir así probablemente la habitación…..no, todo el hospital se convertiría en un campo de guerra.

Accelerator y Hamazura estaban en el pasillo del hospital escuchando los griteríos que provenían de la habitación de Kamijou – "No hay duda de que el jefe es el mejor" – opinó Hamazura.

"Tsk, que molestia mejor me voy de aquí" – Accelerator tomó su bastón y se marchó, no sin antes encontrarse primero con el doctor que lo había salvado luego de recibir un disparo en la cabeza.

"¿no vas a ir a visitarlo?" – le preguntó al #1.

"No tengo porque hacerlo, es solo una pérdida de tiempo"

"Descubrirás que tener amigos no es tan malo como crees" – dicho esto el doctor conocido como el cancelador del cielo siguió su camino.

"Tsk" – Accelerator solo podía chasquear la lengua.

Volviendo a la habitación de Kamijou Touma, las cosas parecían preocupantes hasta que el doctor con cara de rana apareció.

"Ejem" – el cancelador del cielo tosió y todas las chicas terminaron discutir – "Debo hacerle unos estudios al paciente asique por favor les pido que dejen la habitación, podrán volver a visitarlo mañana"

Las discusiones y peleas terminaron y todas las chicas abandonaron la habitación con la salvedad de Shokuhou Misaki.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Touma-chan"

"Si, cuídate"

La #5 finalmente dejó la habitación.

"Parece que has conquistado demasiados corazones, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal pero la ruta del harem es una de la más complicadas"

"¿se supone que la vida real es un Galge?" – Contestó un indignado Kamijou – "Además ellas son solo amigas"

"Bien si tú lo dices" – el doctor con cara de rana suspiró, él sabía que Kamijou Touma era un idiota que no era capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas. Sacó su estetoscopio y comenzó a analizar a su paciente – "Bueno parece que está todo en orden, realmente me sorprende cuantas veces has estado aquí. Seré sincero contigo" – Kamijou estaba expectante, el doctor estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante – "Si tienes un fetiche de enfermera solo dímelo" – la cara de Kamijou perdió toda señal de respeto hacia su doctor.

"¿De verdad usted cree que me metería en problemas donde arriesgo mi vida solo por una razón tan estúpida como esa?" – el comentario del cancelador del cielo no fue de su agrado.

"Bueno no tienes porque ponerte así, oh cielos nunca voy a poder encontrar un compañero" – con mucha decepción el doctor abandonó la habitación de Kamijou.

"¿de verdad se convirtió en doctor por esa razón?" – dado que ahora había paz en su cuarto y se sentía cansado decidió dormir un poco. Pero su descanso no iba a durar mucho.

/

En el edificio sin ventanas, Aleister Crowley estaba meditando la situación respecto del "Imagine Breaker".

"Esto cada vez es más interesante" – no había nadie más allí, solo estaba el presidente de la mesa de directores flotando boca abajo en un tubo de cristal – "Kamijou Touma siempre excede mis expectativas. Dentro de poco el delicado equilibrio entre la magia y la ciencia se volcará a nuestro favor; asegúrate de recuperarte pronto chico, sin ese brazo derecho no podré destruir esa ilusión llamada magia jeje" – una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro del que antes era conocido como el mago más poderoso de la historia y ahora líder del lado de la ciencia.

/

Un ruido muy molesto perturbó el sueño de Kamijou, él trató de buscarlo para apagarlo y así poder seguir durmiendo. Se trataba del teléfono celular de Index, al parecer ella se lo había olvidado allí. Kamijou lo tomó y se percató que se trataba de una llamada y atendió.

"Diga"

"Kamijou Touma ¿Cómo has estado?" – se podía escuchar una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Stiyl? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo si este es el teléfono de Index?" – se preguntó el chico Imagine Breaker.

"Magia" – una explicación bastante simple.

"Y-ya veo, entonces ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Parece que un mago se infiltró a Ciudad Academia, no se bien los detalles pero está tratando de hacer algo extraño"

"¿algo extraño? ¿Podrías ser más específico?"

"Resurrección"

"¿Eh?" – Kamijou Touma parecía confundido.

"Significa revivir a los muertos, idiota. Este mago tiene pensado llevar a cabo uno de los tabús más grandes del mundo de la magia en Ciudad Academia"

"¿Pero qué Ciudad Academia no está lo más alejada posible del ocultismo y cosas así?"

"Es exactamente por eso que ese mago se infiltró en Ciudad Academia"

"¿entonces por qué no estás aquí para tratar de detenerlo?"

"De momento no puedo regresar a Ciudad Academia. Desde que la Tercera Guerra Mundial terminó hemos perdido contacto con el director general Aleister, el lazo que une a Ciudad Academia con Necessarius es cada vez más fino, no sería extraño que se desencadene una nueva guerra entre la magia y la ciencia"

"No sabía que la situación fuera tan mala" – Kamijou estaba preocupado, él había visto con sus propios ojos los estragos de la guerra – "Entonces ¿debo encargarme de este mago yo solo?"

"Si, no creo que sea un problema para ti, se trata de un simple alquimista, incluso es más débil que Aureolus Izzard"

"ya veo"

"Bien, eso es todo por ahora, suerte Kamijou Touma"

"Oye, un momento, ¿se supone que debo buscarlo sin ninguna pista? Oye Stiyl" – Kamijou sintió como se cortaba la línea del otro lado – "Fukou-da"

/

En algún lugar de Ciudad Academia, sobre la terraza de un edificio un hombre de aspecto joven contemplaba el panorama de la ciudad con la tecnología más avanzada del mundo, llevaba puesto un traje que lucía bastante caro, todos los dedos de sus manos llevaban anillos de oro puro, todo su atuendo indicaba la clase económica de aquel hombre con la salvedad de un relicario que llevaba en el cuello que tenía apariencia de ser bastante viejo. El hombre tomó su relicario y lo abrió, podía apreciarse la foto de una mujer muy hermosa – "Pronto volveremos a estar juntos mi querida Elizabeth"

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**Touma ya fue rescatado pero ahora se presentan nuevos problemas, en el proximo capitulo comienza el arco magico.**


	6. capitulo 5

Touma tiene la dificil tarea de detener a un mago que se infiltro en Ciudad Academia, pero contara con la ayuda de un extraño aliado.

* * *

Capítulo 5

"entonces ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?" – Kamijou ya había abandonado el hospital y debía encargarse de una importante misión, detener a un mago alquimista que se había infiltrado en Ciudad Academia pero Kamijou no estaba solo.

"Onee-san está aquí para ayudarte, el chico que estaba contigo en el Daihaseisai me pidió que viniera a echarte una mano" – La hermosa mujer rubia usaba un atuendo bastante revelador, su nombre es Oriana Thomson. En el pasado Kamijou se enfrentó con ella durante el Daihaseisai y un tiempo después lucharon juntos durante el golpe de estado en el Reino Unido.

"¿Tsuchimikado? Bueno supongo que es bueno tener un poco de ayuda pero ¿no se supone que las relaciones entre Ciudad Academia y Necessarius están quebradas?"

"Onee-san es una mensajera mágica, no pertenezco a ninguna organización oficialmente, si me pagas entonces Onee-san hará lo que sea por ti ¿vale?" – Oriana le guiñó un ojo a Kamijou, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"B-bueno, supongo que estoy feliz que seas mi aliada" – Kamijou se sentía aliviado con la presencia de Oriana Thomson, al estar ella, él no tenía porque involucrar a Index en algo peligroso – "¿sabes por dónde deberíamos comenzar la búsqueda?"

"Si, tengo una idea"

Kamijou Touma y Oriana Thomson comenzaron a caminar a través del distrito 7.

"¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" – Preguntó Kamijou.

"Bueno, el objetivo de ese alquimista es revivir a alguien, seguramente sabes que aquellos que están inmersos en el mundo de la magia tuvieron un pasado difícil o perdieron a un ser querido"

"¿dices que quiere revivir a este ser querido que perdió?"

"Es probable, y por ser querido me refiero a una mujer"

"Supongo que tiene sentido"

"la resurrección es un tabú incluso para el mundo de la magia por lo que no conozco mucho respecto al tema pero Onee-san si sabe de un hechizo que es capaz de traer los muertos a la vida" – Mientras Oriana le explicaba la situación a Kamijou llegaron a su destino. Se trataba de una escuela media pero no cualquier escuela.

"¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Por qué estamos en la escuela media Tokiwadai?"

"Es simple, el hechizo que te mencione necesita de un sacrificio humano, por lo que de seguro ese alquimista está buscando una mujer que sirva como sacrificio para recuperar a su amada. Es una bonita historia de amor ¿no te parece?"

"Por supuesto que no, esto es una locura, si no detenemos a ese tipo una chica inocente podría estar en peligro"

"Ya ya, no tienes porque ponerte así. Es por eso que estamos aquí, al parecer esta es la escuela más prestigiosa para chicas de toda Ciudad Academia, es un buen lugar para encontrar un sacrificio digno, eso es lo que debe pensar ese alquimista"

"Y-ya veo" – Kamijou estaba preocupado, dos chicas que le importaban mucho asistían a Tokiwadai Middle School, y si bien eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse, él sospechaba sobre que pudieran enfrentar a alguien que pertenece al lado opuesto de la ciencia.

De repente pasó corriendo un perro, que parecía ser la mascota de alguien, y luego apareció una chica, quien aparentemente era la dueña del perro que se había escapado, y trataba de atraparlo cuando sin querer chocó con Kamijou, lo que provocó que este perdiera el equilibrio y "aterrizara" sobre los enormes pechos de Oriana Thomson.

"Oh vaya"

"Ah, lo siento lo siento no fue mi intención lo juro" – dijo Kamijou mientras sacaba su rostro del busto de la mensajera mágica.

Normalmente en una situación así Kamijou hubiera sido víctima de la ira femenina pero a Oriana no parecía molestarle. Pero la mala suerte de Kamijou Touma quiso que la escena fuera vista por la nivel 5 #3 de Ciudad Academia, que no dudo en dispararle uno de sus ataques.

"Oye Biri Biri eso fue peligroso" – Por más que recibiera un ataque del tercer Esper más fuerte de la ciudad, no era nada que no pudiera manejar con su mano derecha.

"eres un idiota pervertido, muérete" – Misaka Mikoto estaba furiosa.

"Ara ara Touma-chan, eres muy atrevido" – Misaka no era la única nivel 5 en el escenario, allí también estaba Shokuhou Misaki la #5 y amiga de la infancia de Kamijou.

"M-Misaki esto no es lo que crees, es solo un malentendido" – la desgracia de Kamijou Touma no parecía tener fin.

"Oh vamos, no es que vaya a atacarte como Misaka-san, algunas tenemos más clase que otras"

"Oye ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?" – Misaka estaba ofendida por el comentario de su rival.

Shokuhou la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la mujer que estaba acompañando a Touma-chan. La observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, como si la estuviera estudiando minuciosamente.

"Oye Misaki ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"Solo quiero saber quién es esta señorita que parece estar saliendo con mi querido amigo de la infancia"

"¿S-saliendo?" – Tanto Kamijou como Misaka estaban sorprendidos por la declaración de la #5. Shokuhou Misaki clavó su mirada en Oriana Thomson.

"Estás aprobada, tú pareces corresponder a los gustos de Touma-chan"

"¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?" – pregunto un Kamijou muy alarmado.

"Touma-chan se que a ti te gustan las chicas del tipo Onee-san como las encargadas de dormitorio" – Kamijou pensó ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso? Pero es obvio tratándose de su amiga de la infancia – "Mi nombre es Shokuhou Misaki, soy amiga de Touma-chan, espero que cuides bien de él" – dijo la #5 dirigiéndose a la mensajera mágica.

"Oh ya veo, gracias por darnos tu bendición" – Oriana parecía divertirse con la situación mientras Kamijou sufría.

"Oye, no le sigas la corriente" – protesto el chico Imagine Breaker.

"Pero esta chica tan dulce dice que hacemos buena pareja, además durante el Daihaseisai fuiste un poco duro con Onee-san, debes asumir la responsabilidad" – La cara de Kamijou palideció ante las palabras de Oriana.

"No digas cosas que pueden sonar extrañas"

"Are, Touma-chan parece que te volviste más atrevido en todo este tiempo"

"No es cierto, Maldicion ¿Por qué ustedes dos parecen llevarse tan bien?" – si esto continuaba Kamijou temía por su vida. Podía ver como Misaka Mikoto se volvía cada vez más y más furiosa, parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Al mismo momento que esto ocurría había un hombre viendo la escena, se trataba del alquimista que se había infiltrado en la ciudad más avanzada del mundo para tratar de regresar a la vida a su amada, quien había muerto hace varios años. Su mirada fue cautivada por una hermosa chica con cabellos dorados, sus ojos lucían extraños pero no le importaba, finalmente había encontrado un sacrificio digno para regresar a la vida a su amada Elizabeth. Pero no estaba sola, debía eliminar a las personas que estaban con ella, no podía dejar que nada ni nadie interfiera con su objetivo.

"Oye chico" – Oriana llamó la atención de Kamijou – "es hora de trabajar"

Sin que los tres chicos se percataran de ello fueron rodeados por unas figuras bastantes extrañas, su forma se asemejaba a las de un humano, pero carecían de vida propia, eran títeres manejados por un tercero.

"¿Q-qué son estas cosas?" – preguntó Kamijou levantando su guardia, sabiendo que era imposible evitar la pelea.

"Homúnculos" – fue la respuesta de Oriana Thomson – "Son seres humanoides creados a partir de la alquimia, quien los controla debe estar cerca"

"¿acaso ese alquimista está aquí?"

Misaka Mikoto y Shokuhou Misaki no entendían que estaba pasando, pero lo cierto es que la situación era peligrosa, esas criaturas no parecían amigables.

"¿Q-qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?" – Misaka vio como las extrañas criaturas se acercaban más y más – "¿Qué clase de Habilidad es esta?"

"Esto no es un poder Esper" – advirtió Oriana – "Aquí vienen"

Los homúnculos comenzaron su ataque, eran superiores en número pero no eran rivales para dos nivel 5, una mensajera mágica y el Imagine Breaker.

Kamijou Touma extendió su puño derecho, al más mínimo roce, los homúnculos se desintegraban. Misaka Mikoto, la electro master más poderosa de la ciudad tampoco tenía problemas para lidiar con ellos, sus rayos eran más que suficientes para hacerlos pedazos. Oriana Thomson sacó un manojo de papeles y tomó uno con su boca, unas extrañas letras aparecieron en el papel y Oriana formó una bola de fuego que acabó con los homúnculos restantes. Misaki al no ser del tipo físico no se involucró en la lucha.

"Oh ¿asique tu habilidad es la pyrokinesis eh?" – Misaka parecía entender el poder de Oriana Thomson como si se tratase de una habilidad de las tantas desarrolladas por el lado de la ciencia – "¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

Cuando creían que su victoria estaba asegurada los Homúnculos destruidos comenzaron a regenerarse y se prepararon para el segundo round.

"Auto-regeneración" – todos miraban a Oriana que estaba a punto de explicar que estaba ocurriendo

"¿son cómo Innocentius? Entonces debemos buscar las runas y…"

"No, esto no parece el efecto de una runa" – Oriana interrumpió a Kamijou.

"¿Entonces qué deberíamos hacer?"

"al parecer hasta que no derrotemos al alquimista que los está controlando no podremos deshacernos de ellos"

"Eso es correcto" – un nuevo individuo se hacía presente – "¿asique tu eres Oriana Thomson? No esperaba que otro mago se infiltrara en esta ciudad"

"Basis104, ese es mi nombre de maga"

"Ya veo, piensas ir en serio desde el comienzo, está bien, Flamel879"

Los nombres mágicos representaban la razón de aquel que transita por el mundo de la magia pero también significan el nombre de un asesino.

Oriana tomó otro papel y esta vez lanzó varias ráfagas cortantes de viento hacia el alquimista, volviéndolo en mil pedazos pero…..toda la sangre que se había derramado comenzó a reunirse, todas las partes del cuerpo que habían sido cercenadas comenzaron a unirse, lo mismo que había pasado con los homúnculos, todo el daño causado fue en vano, el alquimista parecía no haber sufrido ningún ataque.

"¿Qué demonios?" – Oriana estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás.

"Control temporal" – El alquimista hablo – "Ese es mi poder, puedo manejar temporalmente todo lo que me rodea, si me cortas un brazo solo debo regresar el tiempo hasta el momento donde no fue cortado, es bastante simple de entender ¿cierto?"

"Maldicion, su poder es tan aterrador como el Ars Manga" – Kamijou ya había experimentado los poderes de la alquimia cuando luchó frente a Aureolus Izzard, quien podía convertir sus pensamientos en realidad.

"¿alguien quisiera explicarme que esta ocurriendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que ese tipo que estaba hecho pedazos volvió a la normalidad? ¿Y por qué esa mujer puede usar dos habilidades distintas, acaso es una Dual-Skill? Realmente no entiendo nada de nada"

"Misaka-san deja de armar tanto escándalo por favor" – Shokuhou reprendió a la #3 – "está claro que esto va más allá de los poderes desarrollados en esta ciudad ¿cierto Touma-chan?"

"Si, Ciudad Academia no es el único lugar donde existe lo sobrenatural"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – las dudas de Misaka estaban a punto de aclararse.

"Magia ¿verdad?" – Misaki ya parecía estar al corriente de la situación.

"¿M-magia? Como si fuera eso posible" – Misaka ya había sido testigo de la magia durante la lucha frente a GREMLIN en Hawái pero trataba de entenderlo como si se tratase de poderes Esper. Se dirigió hacia Kamijou – "Oye tú ¿de verdad esperas que me trague este cuento de la magia?"

"Si, ya te lo dije en Hawái, la magia es real y son enemigos de Ciudad Academia"

"E-entonces ¿este tipo vino a destruir la ciudad?" – Misaka comenzó a pensar que no era tan descabellado pensar en la magia, había presenciado muchos eventos que no encuadraban dentro de la lógica científica por lo que bien podría haberse tratado de magia.

"no, no te preocupes señorita" – El alquimista intervino en la conversación de los estudiantes – "a diferencia de otros magos, a mí no me interesa destruir la ciudad que domina el lado de la ciencia" – apunto a Shokuhou Misaki con su dedo – "Solo te necesito a ti"

"¿A mí?"

"Si, usaré tu cuerpo para traer de vuelta a la vida a mi amada Elizabeth" – La cantidad de homúnculos se duplicó – "Puedes venir tranquilamente o puedo matar a tus amigos y llevarte a la fuerza"

"No lo escuches Misaki" – Kamijou se acercó para proteger a su amiga de la infancia – "no dejare que este tipo te haga algo, yo te protegeré"

"Kyaaaa Touma-chan eres todo un héroe" – Shokuhou Misaki no parecía estar preocupada por ser el objetivo de ese alquimista.

"Supongo que no será tan fácil" – el alquimista tomó un trozó de un metal, que parecía ser plomo, de su bolsillo y usó su alquimia para transformarlo en oro dándole una forma de espada – "No hay nada más brillante que el oro en este mundo, caigan ante el poder de mi espada"

Se abalanzó hacía Kamijou, levantó su espada de oro puro y apuntó hacia el chico que estaba protegiendo a Shokuhou Misaki. Al ver el ataque Kamijou levantó su brazo derecho, la supuesta indestructible espada de oro no pudo cortar un simple brazo humano, el alquimista se sorprendió al ver como el oro recuperaba su estado original. Fue entonces cuando los homúnculos se dirigieron a atacar a Kamijou cuando fueros destruidos por Oriana Thomson.

"Deja que Onee-san y esa pequeña Tsundere se encarguen de esto, tu toma a tu amiga y llévatela de aquí"

Kamijou siguió el consejo de Oriana, tomó a Misaki del brazo y se marcharon corriendo.

"¿a quién llamas Tsundere?"

"No es momento de pelear entre nosotras, ahí vienen"

Los homúnculos continuaron su ataque, Oriana los destruyó fácilmente con uno de sus tantos hechizos pero era inútil, no importaba cuantas veces los destruyera volvían a regenerarse. El alquimista se dispuso a seguir a Kamijou pero fue detenido por Misaka Mikoto, ella sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y le apuntó a su enemigo. Disparó su ataque más poderoso.

"No tan rápido" – Advirtió el alquimista – "Time off" – el alquimista recitó su hechizo de control temporal y el poderoso Railgun de Misaka se redujo a nada.

"M-maldito"

Una mayor cantidad de homúnculos dirigieron sus ataques a Oriana y Misaka, cada vez había más, por más que los destruyeran fácilmente volvían a regenerarse y todavía podían ser atacadas por el alquimista aunque este estaba actuando de forma extraña.

"Oye Esper" – llamó Oriana Thomson – "¿no te parece extraño? Después de que le disparaste tu ataque está parado allí sin moverse"

"Si, es extraño, pensé que usaría a estas cosas para distraernos y poder ir tras ese idiota y Shokuhou"

"U-un momento, ¿podría ser que…..? Oye vuelve a disparar eso de nuevo contra el alquimista"

"De acuerdo" – Misaka sacó otra moneda para disparar su ataque más poderoso. El alquimista siguió sin moverse y terminó recibiendo el Railgun de lleno – "N-no puede ser"

"Es como Onee-san sospechaba" – Oriana se acercó al cuerpo del alquimista que en realidad era un homúnculo – "Luego de detener tu ataque de alguna forma hizo que un homúnculo tomara su forma y huyó para perseguir a esa chica"

"Mierda, espero que ese idiota este bien"

/

Kamijou Touma y Shokuhou Misaki estaban corriendo a través de los callejones del distrito 7, parecían haber dejado al alquimista atrás.

"S-supongo que logramos escapar" – Kamijou estaba jadeando por el cansancio – "¿Cómo te sientes Misaki?"

"Estoy bien" – la #5 también se notaba cansada, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas – "Hubiera sido más fácil que me encargara de ese tipo con mi control mental"

"No, es mejor que no intentes algo como eso" – Le advirtió Kamijou – "La magia es demasiado peligrosa para nosotros los Esper, es mejor que no veas en su cabeza"

"Bien si tú lo dices Touma-chan" – Misaki confiaba demasiado en su amigo de la infancia.

"Creo que debería llamar a Index" – Dijo Kamijou mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

"¿a esa monja? Oh ella debe ser una maga también ¿cierto?"

"¿la conoces?" – Misaki afirmó con la cabeza – "No, ella no puede usar magia"

"¿entonces por qué la llamas?"

"Index tiene una memoria perfecta, ella memorizó 103.000 grimorios de magia, es algo así como una biblioteca mágica, su conocimiento es bastante útil"

"Oh ya veo"

"Index" – la llamada había conectado – "Necesito que me hagas un favor"

"Oh Touma ¿Dónde estás? Tengo mucha hambre"

"¿acaso tu apetito no tiene fin? Eso no importa ahora, escúchame necesito que me digas como pelear con un mago"

"Touma ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo?"

"Lo siento, pero es una emergencia, es un alquimista y usa una especie de hechizo que controla el tiempo"

"Mhn ya veo, el control temporal es un hechizo demasiado complejo que usa grandes cantidades de energía, es imposible para un humano llevar este tipo de hechizos con éxito"

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que puede hacerlo?"

"Seguramente está obteniendo energía de algún otro lugar, los alquimistas son famosos por fabricar cierto objeto que es capaz de lograr lo imposible: la piedra filosofal"

"No entiendo muy bien, pero si destruyo esa piedra filosofal con mi mano derecha entonces…"

"Si, ya no será capaz de pelear"

"Ya veo, gracias Index"

"Espera Touma tengo mucha hamb.." – La llamada había finalizado. Index decidió morder a Touma cuando regresara.

"Bien, ya lo tengo, al parecer está usando una especie de fuente de energía externa, si la destruyo entonces se acabó"

"Oh, veamos si puedes hacerlo" – el alquimista se hacía presente en la escena.

"Maldito ¿Qué hiciste con Oriana y Misaka?"

"Nada, simplemente escape de ellas" – el alquimista dirigió su mirada hacia Shokuhou Misaki –"ahora ¿vendrás por las buenas o tengo que llevarte a rastras?"

"Lo siento pero no podrás vencer a Touma-chan" – el chico sonrió, estaba agradecido por tener una gran amiga de la infancia que confiaba mucho en él.

"Bien, entonces voy a matar a ese chico primero"

El alquimista realizó el primer movimiento, sacó varios trozos de plomo, los convirtió en oro y se los arrojó a Kamijou, fácilmente fueron negados y devueltos a su estado original por el Imagine Breaker.

"Tu poder es demasiado molesto" – el alquimista se movió rápidamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Kamijou. Tomó al chico del cuello y recito su hechizo –"Time off"

Nada ocurrió, el alquimista soltó el cuello de Kamijou y rápidamente se alejó de él.

"Se supone que deberías envejecer hasta convertirte en polvo"

"esa clase de trucos no funcionan conmigo, mi Imagine Breaker puede negar todo tipo de magia no importa cuán poderosa sea"

"Ya veo, entonces….." – El alquimista dirigió su ataque a Misaki. Era demasiado rápido, los ojos de Kamijou no podían seguirle – "Time off"

El cuerpo de la nivel 5 #5 comenzó a encogerse hasta transformarse en un bebé.

"Maldito ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"solo la regresé hasta cuando era un bebé, voy a dejarla así hasta que te derrote y pueda usarla como un sacrificio"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué quieres asesinar a una chica inocente?"

"Solo pienso en recuperar a mi amada, ella lo es todo para mí, mataré a quien sea necesario para lograr traerla de vuelta a este mundo"

"No me jodas, por un motivo tan egoísta tratar de matar a una chica inocente es imperdonable"

"¿y qué sabes tú? Tú no comprendes el amor, tú no has perdido a nadie, no sabes lo que eso significa, todo ese dolor por perder a un ser amado. Es por eso que voy a recuperarla"

"Eres un maldito egoísta, solo quieres recuperarla para no sentirte mal, solo la quieres viva para que este a tú lado, solo lo haces para satisfacer tus malditos sentimientos"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Ya te lo dije, solo quieres sentirte mejor contigo mismo, no aceptas el hecho de que ella ya se ha ido, te niegas a ver la realidad" – Kamijou se acercó lentamente al alquimista apretando con mucha fuerza su puño derecho.

"Maldito" – el alquimista no podía reaccionar a tiempo.

"Si crees que ella será feliz por revivirla sacrificando a otra persona, si crees que está bien perturbar el descanso de los muertos por tus propios fines egoístas" – estaban cara a cara – "Entonces voy a destruir esa ilusión" – el puño derecho de Kamijou Touma impactó directo en el rostro del alquimista.

Comenzó a desintegrarse, su rostro se llenó de fisuras, era el fin.

"¿Acaso tú…..?"

"Si, para obtener un mayor poder me fusioné con una piedra filosofal, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser humano. Supongo que debo agradecerte muchacho, ahora podré reunirme con ella"

El alquimista finalmente se convirtió en polvo. Por más poderosa que fuera la piedra filosofal no pudo escapar del "Imagine Breaker".

"Idiota, llegar tan lejos por algo como esto" – Kamijou se dirigió hacia Misaki que todavía era un bebé.

La tocó con su mano derecha y la #5 volvió a la normalidad pero…

"Awwww lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo siento" – Al ser convertida en un bebé la ropa de Misaki se había salido, por lo que cuando Kamijou la devolvió a su estado original ella estaba completamente desnuda. Kamijou rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Ara Touma-chan no te pongas así, no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, solíamos bañarnos juntos después de todo"

"C-como sea solo ponte tu ropa rápido" – probablemente esta era la única ocasión en la que Kamijou lamentaba haber perdido sus recuerdos.

Luego de que Misaki ya se hubiera vestido, Misaka Mikoto llegó a la escena para reunirse con su rival y con ese idiota.

"¿Pudiste derrotarlo?" – preguntó la #3.

"Si ¿Dónde está Oriana Thomson?"

"Esa maga se marchó, dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer"

"Y-ya veo"

"Oh es una lástima" – Misaki se unía a la conversación – "parecía la novia perfecta para ti Touma-chan"

"¿Ehhhh?"

"E-eres un idiota, solo te gusta p-p-p-porque tiene p-pechos grandes ¿Verdad? Eres un pervertido" – Misaka estaba roja por los celos y la ira. Se disponía a matar a Kamijou Touma.

"Oye Misaka no saques conclusiones tan rápido, es solo un malentendido"

"Muere" – Misaka le lanzó unos de sus rayos a Kamijou, pero no fue negado. Antes de que Mikoto disparara su ataque Kamijou ya se había echado a correr – "M-maldito idiota vuelve aquí" – la #3 comenzó a perseguir al chico desafortunado.

Shokuhou Misaki solo podía reírse de la situación.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**en el proximo capitulo: mas problemas.**


	7. Capitulo 6

hola, todo parece tranquilo luego de resolver el secuestro de Touma y el alquimista que se infiltro en Ciudad Academia, pero los tiempos de paz no duraran mucho. disfrutenlo y no olviden dejar sus criticas.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"Kamijou-chan Sensei estaba muy preocupada por ti" – el extraño organismo conocido como Komoe-Sensei se había enterado de la noticia del secuestro de Kamijou Touma y había estado muy preocupada al igual que el resto de la clase.

"L-lo siento por preocuparte Sensei"

"Bueno lo importante es que estás bien, ahora ve a sentarte, Sensei va a comenzar con la clase"

Kamijou Touma se dirigió a su escritorio al lado del #1 de Ciudad Academia.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme" – le susurró.

"Tsk, no hace falta que me des las gracias, odio a los Kiharas, no me gusta que anden molestando por ahí"

"Y-ya veo"

"Muy bien clase hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante" – anunció la profesora de 135cm – "espero que puedan llevarse bien con ella"

Toda el salón de clases se alborotó por la noticia de la nueva estudiando. La semana pasada también había llegado un nuevo estudiante pero no era del agrado de nadie y ahora parecía tratarse de una chica.

"Ohhhh espero que se trate de una belleza"; "Si, con pechos enormes"; "Idiota los pechos son solo bolas de grasas inútiles"; "Espero que sea una rubia extranjera" – esos eran la mayoría de los comentarios masculinos – "Kamijou más te vale que no enamores a esta también"; "ese maldito tiene su propio harem, que envidia" – todas las miradas de los chicos se dirigieron amenazadoramente hacia Kamijou Touma.

"Muy bien, ya puedes pasar" – dijo Komoe-Sensei y al instante la puerta del salón comenzó a abrirse. Se trataba de alguien que Kamijou no esperaba.

"¿I-Itsuwa?" – Kamijou exclamó alarmado mientras se ponía de pie – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mierda, asique la conoce"; "Maldicion Kamijou ¿Por qué las quieres a todas para ti?" – las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros se volvieron más siniestras. Kamijou maldecía su mala suerte.

"¿es una amiga tuya Kamijou-chan? Bueno entonces puede sentarse delante de ti"

Itsuwa se dirigió al escritorio que le había indicado Komoe-Sensei.

"H-hola" – saludo nerviosamente al chico del que estaba enamorada.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?" – le preguntó Kamijou por lo bajo – "Stiyl me dijo que los magos de Necessarius ya no podían entrar a Ciudad Academia"

"Si, es por eso que yo vine, como miembro de la Amakusa puedo mezclarme fácilmente, asique no te preocupes no van a descubrirme"

"Y-ya veo, pero entonces ¿Por qué has venido a Ciudad Academia?"

"Las cosas están muy complicadas, después de que la tercera guerra mundial terminara te hiciste muy famoso entre las distintas cábalas mágicas alrededor de todo el mundo, es probable que muchos magos vengan a buscarte para tratar de eliminarte"

"Fukou-da" – Kamijou ya estaba acostumbrado a que magos poderosos fueran tras su vida, su desgracia no tenía fin.

"La arzobispo considera que tu poder es muy valioso como para perderlo, por lo que me envió aquí para protegerte"

"¿la arzobispo de la iglesia anglicana?" – Kamijou recordaba haberla visto cuando estuvo en Londres – "¿Por qué está interesada en mi poder?"

"Oh por cierto la sacerdotisa te envió una carta" – Itsuwa sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entrego a Kamijou.

"¿Kanzaki?" – Tomó la carta que decía lo siguiente: Kamijou Touma, la situación actual es bastante mala, no solo magos poderosos de todo el mundo intentan matarte sino que también la arzobispo quiere tu poder. Sé que Stiyl te mencionó cual es el estado de las relaciones entre Necessarius y Ciudad Academia, esa mujer manipuladora está tratando de que abandones la ciudad y te unas a Necessarius, por eso les pedí a Itsuwa que sea tu guardaespaldas, ella está de tu lado; Mucha suerte. Kanzaki Kaori.

Cuando Kamijou terminó de leer la carta esta explotó, al parecer Kanzaki había utilizado algún tipo de mecanismo mágico para destruir la carta una vez que haya sido leída. Toda la clase miró hacia Kamijou.

"Kamijou-chan deja de hacer travesuras, estamos a la mitad de la clase"

"L-lo siento Sensei"

Las clases terminaron y Kamijou caminaba junto a Itsuwa y Accelerator.

"Oye héroe" – Llamó Accelerator – "Esta chica es una maga ¿verdad?" – el #1 sentía esa misma extraña sensación que con su antiguo colega de GROUP, Unabara Mitsuki (nombre falso).

"¿C-como es que un estudiante sabe de nuestra existencia?" – se alarmó Itsuwa por haber sido descubierta en el primer día. Comenzó a dudar de sus habilidades de infiltración.

"Si, lo es" – Respondió Kamijou tranquilamente.

"No le vayas contando a todo el mundo sobre magia" – le espetó Itsuwa.

"Cálmate Itsuwa, él ya sabía de magia, y no es el único, pero no te preocupes, son nuestros aliados"

"Tsk, no hables de mí como si fuera tu amigo héroe"

El Esper #1 de la ciudad tomó otro camino y se alejó del nivel 0 y la maga.

"¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"es cerca de aquí pero había pensado en ir a tu dormitorio a preparar la cena" – Itsuwa no pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco.

"Oh te lo agradezco Itsuwa, Index va a estar feliz de verte"

Llegaron al dormitorio de Kamijou e Itsuwa preparó una cena que Index no pudo resistir.

"Oh bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde" – dijo Itsuwa mientras se levantaba.

"Tienes razón, voy a acompañarte"

"N-no tienes que hacerlo"

"Es peligroso que una chica vaya caminando sola por la calle"

"B-bueno" – Itsuwa parecía feliz de que Kamijou la acompañara hasta su dormitorio.

Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando Kamijou sintió algo extraño.

"¿te has dado cuenta?" – le preguntó Itsuwa.

"S-sí, tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Muéstrate" – Itsuwa sacó su lanza friulana y fijó su atención en una esquina sin luz, no parecía haber nadie allí pero...

"Oh no pensé que sería descubierto" – una figura extraña emergió desde las sombras y clavó su mirada en Kamijou – "Gusto en conocerte Kamijou Touma, no es que no me caigas bien pero vine aquí a matarte" – era un hombre alto, con una mirada fría, sus músculos parecían bastante entrenados.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Kamijou.

Sin dar repuesta el hombre cargó hacia Kamijou. No era muy veloz por lo que el chico con pelo de erizo lo evadió con facilidad pero ni Kamijou ni Itsuwa podían creer lo que habían visto. El puño que iba dirigido al usuario del Imagine Breaker destrozó con mucha facilidad la pared que estaba detrás de Kamijou. Al parecer ese tipo tenía una fuerza bestial.

"Esa fue mi carta de presentación, soy aquel que posee el don de la fuerza, Heracles"

"Tú ¿eres de la iglesia ortodoxa griega?" – Itsuwa parecía saber el origen de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar como uno de los más grandes héroes de la mitología griega.

"Así es, vine aquí para eliminar a ese chico" – Heracles señalaba a Kamijou – "eres una existencia demasiado molesta para nosotros por lo que la iglesia ortodoxa griega ha decidido eliminarte, aunque creo que es un desperdicio enviar a alguien como yo para matar a un simple estudiante, pero ordenes son ordenes, no me odies por esto chico"

Kamijou e Itsuwa se pusieron en guardia, una nueva batalla había comenzado.

/

Accelerator estaba dirigiéndose al departamento de Yomikawa Aiho. Allí era donde vivía junto a Last Order y Misaka Worst. El #1 se apoyaba en su bastón mientras caminaba lentamente, todo era muy tranquilo, quizá hasta demasiado tranquilo, no había una sola alma en la calle, el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia estaba totalmente solo salvo que si había alguien más allí.

"Hola" – saludó un ser extraño, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos claros – "Tú debes ser el #1 de esta ciudad, mucho gusto en conoc….oye no me ignores maldición" – mientras él se presentaba, Accelerator seguía caminando como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

"¿Eh? No me molestes pedazo de mierda" – el #1 clavó sus ojos rojos sobre aquella extraña persona.

"Oh vamos no seas así, por esa actitud es que no tienes amigos"

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" – Accelerator estaba comenzando a molestarse.

"Solo vine a matarte, mi nombre es Teseo" – El hombre que se hacía llamar Teseo sacó un ovillo de hilo – "La iglesia Ortodoxa griega me envió para eliminarte"

"¿Un mago?" – Accelerator no estaba preocupado, si ese tipo quería matarlo entonces él tenía que matarlo primero, nada que el #1 de Ciudad Academia no pueda hacer.

"Es correcto, la iglesia ortodoxa griega te considera una amenaza para sus planes, es por eso que vine a eliminarte" – Teseo sacó un puñal mágico, el cual se dice que fue usado para eliminar al minotauro – "asique quédate tranquilo y deja que atraviese tu corazón"

"Tsk, que molestia"

/

"Quiero que dejes de actuar tan amistosa con él"

"Are Misaka-san no me digas que sientes celos de mí"

La #3 Misaka Mikoto y la #5 Shokuhou Misaki se encontraban en el School Garden. Después de clases los nivel 5 debían someterse a una sesión especial de entrenamiento, lo que hacía molestar mucho a Misaka porque ocupaba parte de su tiempo libre. Las nivel 5 de Tokiwadai Middle School habían terminado con su entrenamiento especial cuando se disponían a marcharse hacia sus dormitorios, pero no podían evitar discutir.

"¿P-por que debería sentir celos? Es solo que la forma en que te comportas con ese idiota es inapropiada" – se quejó la Railgun.

"¿Por qué es inapropiado llevarme bien con mi querido y preciado amigo de la infancia?" – las palabra de La Reina no eran inocentes, claramente quería molestar a su rival haciéndole saber cuan cercana era con ese chico que parecía haber cautivado el corazón de la #3.

"Maldición ya sé que es tu amigo de la infancia, deja de jactarte de eso"

"Oye Misaka-san ¿no te parece que está todo demasiado tranquilo?" – El rostro de Shokuhou parecía preocupado.

"¿Ah? No trates de cambiar el tema" – Misaka seguía obsesionada por la relación entre su rival y ese idiota.

"Deja de actuar como una niña, parece que no estamos solas"

"Ahora que lo dices, pienso que algo extraño está ocurriendo"

Las dos chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde yacía un hombre que las estaba viendo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

"Felicidades por descubrirme Ojou-samas, mi nombre es Perseo" – el extraño hombre se presentaba antes las nivel 5 de Tokiwadai.

"Que nombre tan extraño" – esta era una de esas únicas y especiales ocasiones donde la #3 Misaka Mikoto y la #5 Shokuhou Misaki parecían estar de acuerdo en algo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es solo para mujeres" – exclamó Misaka perturbada por la presencia de un hombre en el School Garden. Hace algún tiempo cierto chico de preparatoria también se había infiltrado en este recinto exclusivo para señoritas – "¿Acaso eres un pervertido?"

"No, Misaka-san parece que este sujeto es peor que un simple pervertido" – Shokuhou miro a Perseo – "¿Tú…..eres un mago cierto?"

"Oh felicidades, no esperaba que descubrieran mi identidad, aunque no tenía pensado ocultarlo tampoco, soy un miembro de la iglesia ortodoxa griega"

"¿y qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?" – Shokuhou estaba en guardia, no conocía mucho respecto de la magia pero Touma-chan le había dicho que los magos eran enemigos de Ciudad Academia, por lo que debía tener cuidado, en frente estaba alguien hostil.

"Simplemente quiero sus vidas"

"¿Eh?" – Misaka estaba confundida. Un tipo al que nunca antes había visto antes declaraba que había venido a tomar su vida junto con la de su rival – "¿Por qué?"

"Kamijou Touma" – fue la concisa respuesta de Perseo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota?"

"Ustedes son sus amigas ¿cierto? Las estuvimos investigando y sabemos que forman parte de la facción Kamijou"

"¿La facción Kamijou?" – Misaka recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre del tipo que se hacía pasar por Unabara Mitsuki.

"Si, por lo que la iglesia ortodoxa griega determinó que ustedes dos son una amenaza"

Misaka Mikoto, el tercer Esper más poderoso creado por la tecnología de Ciudad Academia estaba preparada para luchar, sabía que Shokuhou no sería de mucha ayuda, su poder no era útil en combate. Misaka Mikoto suspiró, otra vez se había involucrado en los problemas de ese idiota, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz.

/

Hamazura Shiage estaba en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Había robado un auto por pedido de la líder de ITEM Mugino Shizuri, la nivel 5 #4 de Ciudad Academia, quien estaba de compras con Kinuhata Saiai y Takitsubo Rikou.

El nivel 0 que derrotó dos veces a la #4 estaba esperando a que las chicas terminaran sus compras. Llevaba un buen rato esperando, le hubiera gustado irse pero no quería afrontar la ira de Meltdowner.

"¿tú eres Hamazura Shiage?" – una extraña voz masculina se hacía presente en el oscuro estacionamiento.

"¿eh?" – Hamazura dirigió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado esa voz pero allí no había nadie.

"Estoy aquí" – el extraño hombre estaba del otro lado del coche que había robado Hamazura.

"¿D-de dónde saliste?" – Hamazura estaba sorprendido. Aquel extraño hombre había aparecido de la nada.

"Oh lo siento, creo que mi velocidad fue mucho para ti" – se trataba de un hombre fornido con abundante cabello – "Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Aquiles"

"¿A-Aquiles?" – Hamazura no conocía ese nombre pero una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, no podía evitar temblar frente a la abrumadora presencia de aquel hombre.

"Soy un mago de la iglesia ortodoxa griega, he venido a matarte" – declaró el hombre que hacía llamarse Aquiles.

"Y-ya veo" – Hamazura sabía poco y nada acerca de la magia, pero ya había estado en ese mundo cuando enfrentó a GREMLIN en Hawái por lo que no le pareció del todo extraño de que un mago intentara atacarlo. Si bien era un nivel 0, él había salido victorioso frente a la #4 Meltdowner en dos oportunidades, pero enfrentar a alguien que estaba en las antípodas de la ciencia era algo completamente distinto.

"Si vas a culpar a alguien por tu muerte entonces culpa a Kamijou Touma"

"Heee" – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hamazura – "Si tú eres enemigo del jefe entonces también eres mi enemigo, no tengo porque culpar a nadie de nada"

"Ya veo"

/

Todos los escenarios están preparados para que comience una nueva aventura.

**Fin del capitulo 6**


	8. Capitulo 7

Aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, continuan las batallas contra el nuevo enemigo, veremos si Touma y sus amigos podran salir victoriosos aunque no sera facil y ¿cual es el motivo de este ataque hacia touma y sus amigos? sigan leyendo para descubrirlo.

* * *

Capítulo 7

El hombre que tomaba su nombre de uno de los hijos de Zeus intentaba golpear a Kamijou con su abrumadora fuerza pero su velocidad no era buena por lo que el chico Imagine Breaker no tenía mayores problemas para esquivarlo, pero Kamijou sabía que no podía seguir así, a medida que transcurriera el tiempo iba a perder sus energías gradualmente hasta que ya no podría esquivar los poderosos golpes de su enemigo.

"No podrás esquivar para siempre Kamijou Touma" – Declaró Heracles – "Si tan solo uno de mis golpes logra acertarte entonces estarás acabado"

"Eso solo si puedes darme" – Kamijou sonaba muy seguro pero sabía que su enemigo tenía razón.

Itsuwa sostenía su lanza con fuerza pero tenía miedo de acercarse imprudentemente a Heracles y ser víctima de sus poderosos golpes.

"Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos ¿piensas estar esquivando todo el tiempo? Al menos has que sea un poco más divertido para mi Kamijou Touma"

"No me jodas" – a Kamijou se le hacía cada vez más complicado esquivar los golpes, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Heracles acertara.

Mientras Kamijou retrocedía tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar y caer el suelo. No podía levantarse, al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo, su destino parecía bastante desagradable, era imposible sobrevivir a uno de los golpes de quien se decía que era el Héroe más fuerte de la mitología griega.

"Se acabó" – Heracles ya se sentía ganador – "te enviaré a las profundidades del Tártaros"

El poderoso Heracles lanzó su puño, Kamijou no tenía escapatoria pero nada ocurrió. El feroz golpe de Heracles fue detenido por el brazo derecho de Kamijou. Era imposible para un simple estudiante detener uno de los puños de Heracles pero el brazo derecho de Kamijou era especial, en el reside un poder conocido como Imagine Breaker, que es capaz de anular cualquier poder sobrenatural y la fuerza sobrenatural de Heracles no era la excepción.

"Ya veo ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?" – Kamijou se puso lentamente de pie mientras sostenía con fuerza a Heracles con su brazo derecho – "Tu fuerza destructora es producto de tu magia, por lo que puedo anularla con mi Imagine Breaker" – Kamijou lanzó su puño izquierdo hacia la quijada de Heracles. Este salió disparado hacia atrás.

Por más que tenga la fuerza de un semidiós griego mientras Kamijou lo sostenía con su mano derecha, no era distinto de un humano normal por lo que un golpe normal era suficiente para derribarlo.

"Je, eso fue impresionante" – Heracles se levantó lentamente mientras frotaba el lugar de su rostro donde había recibido el golpe de Kamijou – "eres demasiado bueno para ser un simple estudiante, ahora veo porque los altos mandos quieren eliminarte a ti y a tus amigos"

"¿Mis amigos?" – Kamijou se sobresaltó por el comentario de Heracles – "Maldito, no metas a mis amigos en esto"

"Temo que ya es demasiado tarde Kamijou Touma, yo no soy el único miembro de la iglesia ortodoxa griega que ha venido a Ciudad Academia"

"¿Q-qué?" – Podía verse la preocupación apoderarse del rostro de Kamijou.

"En estos momentos mis compañeros están acabando con otros miembros de la facción Kamijou, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los acompañes a las profundidades del Tártaros"

/

El Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia no tenía problemas en despedazar a su enemigo, pero por más que lo destrozara cientos o miles de veces Teseo siempre volvía a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera sido herido. En otros tiempos Accelerator podría seguir durante horas destrozando a su adversario pero tenía un problema: el tiempo.

Debido a cierto incidente el 31 de agosto el monstruo más poderoso de la ciudad había perdido todas sus habilidades de cálculo, ahora debía procesar de manera externa con un electrodo que le permitía acceder a la Red Misaka para poder hacer sus cálculos pero solo podía usar sus poderes durante media hora.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo la batería de su electrodo se iba consumiendo así como también las posibilidades de derrotar a su enemigo.

"Así que lo que me dijeron del #1 es cierto" – exclamó un muy tranquilo Teseo que se sabía dominador de la situación – "Esperaba algo más de quien se dice que es el más fuerte de Ciudad Academia"

"Tsk hablas demasiado" – Accelerator sabía que la situación era crítica, el tiempo pasaba y su enemigo no daba muestras de cansancio o siquiera de estar herido.

"Seré sincero contigo, no puedes matarme" – Teseo le mostró al #1 su ovillo de hilo – "Estoy seguro que no conoces la leyenda del minotauro"

"Como si me importaran esas mierdas"

"Lo suponía, entonces te lo explicaré; Al llegar a Creta Teseo cautivó el corazón de la princesa Ariadna, ella le propuso convertirse en su esposa si derrotaba a su hermano el Minotauro. Ariadna le entregó a Teseo un ovillo de hilo que ató en la entrada al laberinto donde yacía el Minotauro, así Teseo entró al laberinto donde se encontró con el Minotauro y lo mató con un puñal mágico, luego recogió el hilo y así pudo escapar del laberinto"

"Tsk, no me hagas perder el tiempo con una lección de historia"

"fuuuuu" – Teseo suspiró – "Se ve que no entiendes mucho sobre magia asique te lo explicaré, yo construí mi hechizo basándome en esa leyenda, no importa cuántas veces me envíes al inframundo solo tengo que seguir el hilo y podré regresar al mundo de los vivos"

"Tsk" – lo único que podía hacer el #1 era chasquear su lengua, si lo que decía su enemigo era cierto, entonces no importaba cuantas veces lo matara, no tenía oportunidad de ganar, y el tiempo seguía pasando. Su situación era muy adversa.

"Si lo has entendido entonces quédate tranquilo mientras te asesino con este puñal mágico basado en la leyenda del minotauro"

/

La #3 de Ciudad Academia Misaka Mikoto tenía una batalla complicada con Perseo. Él parecía ver a través de los movimientos de la Railgun por medio de un escudo de bronce que utilizaba como espejo.

Misaka Mikoto había fallado todos sus ataques, la fatiga comenzaba a hacerse sentir en su cuerpo, si bien ella era uno de los Espers más poderosos desarrollados en Ciudad Academia tenía el cuerpo de una niña de 14 años.

"M-maldito" – Misaka jadeaba, no podía seguirle el ritmo a su enemigo.

"Realmente no me siento bien al matar a una niña pequeña, supongo que ese Kamijou Touma debe ser un hombre inútil si permite que unas niñas inocentes se involucren en este tipo de cosas"

Shokuhou Misaki, la #5 de Ciudad Academia, que no tomaba parte del combate estaba por comenzar a defender a su amigo de la infancia pero al ver la cara de su rival vio que no era necesario intervenir.

"No hables de ese idiota como si lo conocieras" – Mientras defendía el honor de ese idiota una dulce sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la Railgun – "él nunca le pide ayuda a nadie, siempre se mete en los asuntos de los demás, siempre sale corriendo para ayudar a todo el mundo" – la sonrisa en el rostro de Misaka despareció y sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en su adversario – "Si vuelves a hablar así de él entonces no voy a tener piedad contigo"

"Ya veo, me disculpo por lo que dije, pero aun así voy a matarte"

"Me parece bien, pero veamos si puedes lograrlo"

En lo que iba de la batalla Misaka no había podido acertar un solo golpe y se sentía agotada, pero no todo fue en vano. Si bien le había costado mucho había logrado analizar los movimientos de su oponente, la clave era ese extraño escudo hecho de bronce.

Misaka lanzó uno de sus rayos solo para que Perseo lo esquivara usando el reflejo de su escudo, pero era parte de su estrategia. Mientras Perseo esquivaba el ataque de Misaka, ella se acercó lo suficiente a él para usar su control del magnetismo y despojarlo de su escudo.

"Je, voy a quedarme con esta cosa, sin esto no vas a poder esquivar más mis ataques ¿verdad?" – Misaka sentía que había dado un paso importante hacia su victoria – "Toma esto"

De la frente de la Railgun comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de chispas, las concentró en su mano y las dirigió a Perseo. Tal como había pensado su oponente no fue capaz de evadir su ataque pero aún no estaba derrotado.

"Oh mierda, eso me dolió" – Perseo estaba herido pero aun así mantenía la calma – "Según la mitología griega ese escudo fue usado para evitar ver a Medusa, yo configure mi hechizo basándome en esa leyenda, por esa era capaz de ver tus movimientos a través del reflejo de mi escudo"

"No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando"

"Bien, lo diré de forma en que puedas entenderlo. Polidectes trató de deshacerse de Perseo enviándolo a conseguir la cabeza de Medusa, una de las tres gorgonas, que era capaz de convertir a los hombres en piedra con su mirada. Usó un escudo de bronce entregado por Atenea para evitar ver a Medusa directamente y poder cortarle la cabeza"

"Sigo sin comprender lo que dices, ustedes los magos son realmente extraños"

"Supongo que tienes razón pero déjame decirte algo que si entenderás, vas a arrepentirte de haberme hecho perder ese escudo" – Perseo sacó lo que parecía la cabeza de una estatua de una mujer cuyos cabellos lucían como serpientes – "Realmente no quería usar esto pero no hay otra opción"

Los ojos de la cabeza se abrieron lentamente, Misaka Mikoto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Shokuhou Misaki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su rival se había convertido en una estatua de piedra.

"Se acabó" – exclamó victorioso Perseo.

/

Hamazura Shiage yacía tendido en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y no paraba de sangrar. No había podido hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a aquel hombre que decía llamarse Aquiles. Hamazura ya había enfrentado a varios trajes de poder e inclusive a la nivel 5 #4 de Ciudad Academia, pero sentía que aquel hombre era completamente diferente, no podía hacerle absolutamente nada, había perdido completamente.

"Supongo que ya no puedes moverte, bueno te libraré de tu dolor enviándote al inframundo"

Cuando Aquiles se disponía a acabar con la vida de Hamazura fue interrumpido por un disparo láser de color azulado.

"Haaaamazuraaaaaaa" – El nivel 0 se contraía de terror al escuchar su nombre de esa manera, solo había una persona que lo llamaba así y por nada del mundo quería hacerla enojar – "¿Terminamos de hacer nuestras compras y te pones a jugar con un extraño?"

"Mu…gi…no" – Hamazura apenas podía hablar, su estado era bastante delicado.

"Oye Mugino parece que Hamazura está súper lastimado" – Kinuhata Saiai notaba el estado en el que estaba su compañero de ITEM.

"H-Hamazura ¿estás bien?" – Takitsubo Rikou estaba preocupada por su novio.

"T-takit…subo ale…jate" – Mientras Takitsubo corría hacia donde yacía su novio el hombre fornido llamado Aquiles se disponía a atacarla.

"Takitsubooooooo" – Kinuhata gritaba para alertar a su amiga pero el ataque de Aquiles era inminente.

De repente una lluvia de láser se dirigió hacia Aquiles provocando que detenga su ataque hacia Takitsubo Rikou.

"Que molesto" – Mugino se percató del estado en el que estaba Hamazura – "No se quien diablos eres pero si le hiciste eso a Hamazura entonces no dejare que te vayas en una sola pieza"

Hamazura parecía feliz de la declaración de Mugino Shizuri pero no era momento para eso, debía alertar a sus amigas, ese hombre no era algo que pudieran manejar, debían escapar de allí cuanto antes.

"Mu…gi….no" – Hamazura no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar palabra alguna.

"No trates de hablar Hamazura, deja que yo me encargue, no voy a perdonar a este tipo por lo que te hizo" – la #4 más poderosa de Ciudad Academia estaba decidida.

"Ya veo" – Aquiles abrió su boca – "Supongo que tendré que encargarme de ti primero"

"Eres muy atrevido, me hablas de esa manera y no sabes a quien te estás dirigiendo"

"No importa, de todos modos voy a enviarte al inframundo"

/

"Maldito, no metas a mis amigos en esto" – Kamijou estaba furioso.

"No te confundas, tú fuiste quien los metió en esto. En todos los conflictos que has intervenido siempre estuviste acompañado por alguno de tus amigos, es por eso que tú eres el único responsable por lo que les vaya a ocurrir"

"Eres un maldito" – Kamijou quería responder a la acusación de Heracles pero sabía que su enemigo tenía razón. Por más que quería evitar involucrar a sus amigos en sus peleas siempre terminaban ayudándolo.

"No te distraigas" – Heracles cargó hacia Kamijou, su poderoso golpe casi impacta en el rostro del chico que pudo esquivarlo en el último momento.

El cansancio y la fatiga parecían haberse dominado del cuerpo de Kamijou. Él sabía que no podía seguir así, debía contraatacar y luego ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Kamijou apretó su puño y se dispuso a golpear a Heracles.

"Patético" – Heracles corrió su cabeza ligeramente y esquivó con mucha tranquilidad el golpe de Kamijou. Ya todo estaba definido, Kamijou no tenía oportunidad de esquivar el poderoso golpe de Heracles.

Heracles dirigió su abrumador golpe hacía Kamijou pero fue detenido por una pared de cristal que apareció de la nada, aun así eso no bastó para detener su golpe que impactó sobre el estómago de Kamijou que salió disparado hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared de un edificio.

"¿Fuiste tú verdad?" – Heracles se dirigió hacia la chica que estaba acompañando a Kamijou – "Si mal no recuerdo tú eres parte de la Amakusa y también eres un miembro de Necessarius"

"I-Itsuwa" – si bien Kamijou había recibido el poderoso golpe de Heracles, gracias al hechizo de Itsuwa pudo soportarlo. Ella había logrado amortiguar el golpe por lo que Kamijou seguía vivo – "N-no pelees con él, no puedo involucrar a más personas"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – Itsuwa estaba decidida, su deber era proteger a ese estudiante de preparatoria – "No dejes que las palabras de este tipo te afecten, no tienes porque pelear solo, para eso vine aquí"

"Itsuwa" – Las palabras de la chica habían impactado en Kamijou. Ella tenía razón, él nunca había estado solo, siempre era apoyado por sus amigos.

Kamijou se levantó, estaba completamente decidido, todas sus dudas habían desaparecido de su cabeza.

"Lo siento Itsuwa por un momento me olvidé de algo que debería resultarme obvio" – Itsuwa sonrió al ver la determinación de Kamijou. Ahora el chico se dirigía a su oponente – "Yo jamás he estado solo en mis peleas, he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí porque tengo grandes amigos que siempre están dispuestos a ayudarme, es por eso que te derrotaré e iré a rescatarlos"

"Je, por más que hayas dado un gran discurso no hay oportunidad de que me derrotes"

Kamijou entendió que Heracles tenía razón, su abrumadora fuerza lo volvía alguien muy peligroso y él ya estaba herido y cansado. Aun sabiendo la situación adversa Kamijou no miró hacia atrás y corrió hacia Heracles para asestarle uno de sus golpes.

Kamijou sabía que sus intentos eran inútiles, pero mientras corría hacia Heracles le pareció escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza. Todo alrededor de Kamijou parecía haberse vuelto en cámara lenta. Él no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero siguió avanzando hacia donde estaba Heracles.

El semidiós griego comenzó a preparar lentamente (a la vista de Kamijou) su golpe. El chico fue capaz de esquivarlo fácilmente y preparó su puño derecho para asestarle un gran golpe a Heracles que lo mandó a volar y lo dejo inconsciente.

Itsuwa no podía creer lo que había visto. Kamijou Touma derrotó a Heracles con un golpe aterradoramente destructivo. Ella pensó que ese golpe podría tener la misma fuerza que el de Heracles…..no, era incluso más poderoso.

"¿C-cómo hiciste eso?"

"Itsuwa" – Kamijou ya volvía a ver el mundo de forma normal y vio la cara anonadada de su compañera; ni él mismo era capaz de entender lo que había ocurrido, pero no había tiempo que perder – "Itsuwa ¿puedes rastrear a los otros magos que se infiltraron en Ciudad Academia? Tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos"

"S-si" – Itsuwa todavía estaba perpleja por lo que había visto pero tenía una tarea por hacer, debía localizar a los compañeros de Heracles.

"Itsuwa" – Kamijou hablaba lentamente – "No se bien que es lo que ocurrió pero nos preocuparemos de eso luego, ahora tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos"

"Lo entiendo" – Itsuwa sacó una gran cantidad de objetos cotidianos de su bolso y preparó su hechizo para localizar las corrientes mágicas.

/

Accelerator estaba contra las cuerdas, no importaba cuantas veces destruyera a su oponente, este siempre volvía a la vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El tiempo de su electrodo estaba a punto de agotarse.

"¿Es esto todo lo que puede hacer el #1 de Ciudad Academia?" – Teseo se sentía seguro de su victoria.

"Tsk, de verdad eres una molestia"

"No te lo tomes a mal, ustedes Espers no saben como lidiar con la magia, es normal que no puedas vencerme"

"Maldito" – Accelerator usó su poder de control de vectores para crear unos torbellinos en su espalda que usaba para volar.

Embistió a toda velocidad a su adversario y le arrancó la cabeza.

"Es inútil" – a pesar de haber perdido su cabeza Teseo aun seguía con vida. Usó su ovillo de hilo para volver a unir su cabeza a su cuerpo – "Seguro estas pensando en atacarme las veces que sean necesarias para que mi ovillo de hilo se acabe, pero déjame advertirte que eso no sucederá"

"Tsk" – Solo restaban minutos para que la batería de su electrodo se terminara, no había posibilidad de terminar la pelea antes de que eso ocurriera. Una vez acabado el tiempo el Esper más poderoso de la ciudad se convertiría en un ser humano común y corriente. Desesperadamente estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de dar vuelta a la situación.

"Si no vas a venir entonces iré yo" – Teseo tomó su puñal mágico y se dirigió hacia Accelerator.

El #1 pisó el suelo y una gran tormenta de asfalto bloqueó el ataque de su enemigo. Probablemente un simple puñal no sería capaz de atravesar su poder de reflexión pero al tratarse de un arma mágica Accelerator no estaba seguro de si su poder de control vectorial funcionaria por lo que decidió no arriesgarse.

"Eso no estuvo mal" – Teseo había salido ileso del ataque del #1 – "Pero se bien que estas llegando a tú limite, sin en ese aparato en tu cuello no podrás usar tus grandiosos poderes, ya estás acabado, hazlo más fácil para ti y deja que te de una muerte rápida e indolora"

"No me jodas, voy a matarte pedazo de mierda"

"Ya me has matado 174 veces, sin embargo, yo sigo aquí y tu tiempo parece que ya esta agotado"

Accelerator no quería admitirlo pero su oponente tenía razón, solo restaba un minuto para que su electrodo se apagara y perdiera sus poderes como el #1 de Ciudad Academia. Ya se sentía derrotado, no importa cuantas veces matara a su oponente, este siempre regresaría a la vida mientras tuviera ese extraño ovillo de hilo, Accelerator había intentado tratar de destruirlo pero Teseo le había impedido poner sus manos encima.

Cuando ya se había resignado a seguir luchando la imagen de una niña apareció en su mente. Esa niña tan molesta era alguien a quien debía proteger, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasase, era su responsabilidad como su guardián. Si perdía aquí, esa mocosa junto a Worst, Yomikawa y Yoshikawa estarían en grave peligro. Era su responsabilidad protegerlas, morir a manos de un mago no era una opción.

"¿Q-qué es esto?" – Teseo estaba impresionado de lo que estaba viendo.

De la espalda del #1 emergieron unas alas de color blanco y sobre su cabeza podía verse lo que parecía ser una aureola.

"¿U-un ángel? N-no puede ser ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" – Ante la pregunta de Teseo Accelerator dio un gritó que resonó por todo el lugar. El mago griego podía sentir como sus tímpanos se estaban rompiendo.

El verdadero poder del #1 aparecía cuando estaba en situaciones límites, en un principio esas alas eran de color negro pero luego de salvar a Last Order en Rusia habían adquirido un color blanco puro y además ganando una aureola sobre su cabeza. Accelerator había "Despertado". El Esper más fuerte agitó sus poderosas alas sin que Teseo pueda reaccionar a tiempo, pero el ataque no iba dirigido hacia él sino a los que llevaba en sus manos, el ovillo de hilo. Si bien Accelerator no estaba seguro que un objeto mágico pudiera ser destruido por su poder pero sus alas eran una historia diferente.

"N-no puede ser, malditoooooooo" – el brazo de Teseo se destrozó junto con el ovillo de hilo que utilizaba para "poder encontrar el camino de regreso a la vida". Aquello que le permitía regresar a la vida sin importar cuantas veces fuera asesinado ya no estaba. La desesperación se apoderó de Teseo, toda la calma que había mostrado durante la batalla frente al más fuerte de Ciudad Academia se esfumó ante la abrumadora presencia que estaba delante suyo – "N-no te acerques, aléjate, aléjate maldicion"

Al ver como Accelerator se acercaba lentamente hacia él, Teseo apretó con fuerza su puñal mágico y en un intento desesperado arremetió hacía el "ángel".

El #1 agitó sus alas y destruyó el puñal mágico como si fuera de juguete. Teseo había perdido el conocimiento y comenzado a echar espuma por su boca, no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a un poder que parecía no pertenecer ni al mundo de la ciencia ni de la magia.

Accelerator estaba dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su oponente, agitó sus alas con la intención de matarlo cuando fue detenido por un tercero.

"Es suficiente" – Kamijou Touma se hacía presente en la escena y había detenido el ataque del #1 con su Imagine Breaker – "ya perdió la consciencia, no hay razón para matarlo"

Las alas de Accelerator comenzaron a desaparecer, la batería de su electrodo finalmente se había acabado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí héroe?"

"Yo también fui atacado por uno de estos tipos, al parecer están yendo tras mis amigos"

"Tsk ¿desde cuándo soy tu amigo?"

"No es momento para eso, según Itsuwa hay dos más de ellos, uno en el School Garden y el otro está en el estacionamiento del centro comercial"

"Maldicion, son como cucarachas" – Accelerator estaba molesto – "Yo iré al centro comercial, esta de camino al hospital, necesito una batería nueva para mi electrodo"

"Entonces yo iré al School Garden, seguramente Misaki y Misaka están en problemas" – Kamijou estaba preocupado por su amiga de la infancia y la Railgun – "Itsuwa tu encárgate de ese tipo" – Kamijou le señaló a su compañera al sujeto que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

"B-bien, déjamelo a mí" – Itsuwa sacó de su bolso unas runas que impedían usar magia a quien las llevaba encima.

"Eso es todo, ten cuidado" – Declaró Kamijou dirigiéndose hacia Accelerator.

"Tsk ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?"

Luego de terminar su reunión informal "el más fuerte" y "el más débil" de Ciudad Academia se dirigieron a un nuevo campo de batalla.

/

En Londres, en la catedral de San Jorge, la arzobispo de la iglesia anglicana y líder de Necessarius, Laura Stuart, estaba al tanto sobre los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en Ciudad Academia.

"La situación es bastante mala, a este paso perderemos el Imagine Breaker"

"No sabía que considerabas el Imagine Breaker como algo de tu propiedad, Arzobispo" – quien acompañaba a Laura Stuart era Kanzaki Kaori, uno de los menos de 20 santos que hay en el mundo.

"Mooo Kanzaki si te volvieras a poner ese traje erótico seguramente ese chico vendría corriendo hacia aquí"

"Y-ya basta con eso del traje erótico" – Kanzaki se arrepentía de seguir los consejos de Tsuchimikado, si volvía a verlo iba a matarlo.

"Ese chico es alguien bastante interesante" – los finos labios de Laura Stuart se curvaron formando una sonrisa maliciosa – "No sabemos si las cosas entre Ciudad Academia y Necessarius van a volver a como era antes, por lo que preferiría asegurarme ese extraño poder"

"No creas que ese chico estará dispuesto a seguir tus planes" – Dicho esto Kanzaki Kaori dejó la habitación.

"Eso ya lo veremos"

/

"¿Q-qué le has hecho a Misaka-san?" – la #5 Shokuhou Misaki estaba sorprendida al ver como su rival Misaka Mikoto se había convertido en una estatua de piedra.

"Oh vamos" – Perseo parecía desilusionado con su adversaria – "Se que esto es una ciudad regida por la ciencia pero aun así deberías conocer la leyenda de Medusa"

"¿Medusa? El monstruo que podía convertir en piedra a la gente con su mirada ¿verdad?"

"Correcto, Perseo fue quien derrotó a Medusa y le arrancó su cabeza" – El mago griego señaló la cabeza de la estatua de Medusa que estaba con los ojos cerrados – "He creado este objeto espiritual según la leyenda de Perseo y Medusa, en el momento que los ojos de esta cabeza se abren todo aquel que la mire se convertirá en piedra, eso es lo que le ocurrió a tu amiga"

"Ya veo pero ¿no es un error revelarle a tu oponente cuál es tu truco?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, se muy bien que tú poder no sirve para pelear" – El hombre que hacía llamarse Perseo se mostraba muy confiado – "Tu puedes meterte en las mentes de las personas, pero realmente te recomiendo no mirar dentro de mi cabeza. El contenido mágico de mi mente podría terminar contaminando tu cerebro"

"Gracias por la advertencia" – Shokuhou Misaki se mostraba muy tranquila pero sabía que la situación era bastante mala, con Misaka fuera de combate todo dependía de ella, pero como bien dijo su enemigo, sus poderes eran inútiles en este tipo de ocasiones.

"Bien, realmente no quiero matarte asique dejare que compartas el mismo destino que tu amiga" – Perseo alzó la cabeza de Medusa – "Quédate tranquila mientras te convierto en piedra"

Misaki estaba resignada, no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero….sus ojos estrellados se iluminaron al ver a su querido Touma-chan.

Kamijou Touma llegó a la escena sin ser notado por Perseo, se le acercó por detrás y destruyó la cabeza de Medusa con su mano derecha.

"M-maldito ¿de donde saliste?" – Perseo estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Kamijou Touma – "¿C-cómo es que destruiste la cabeza de Medusa?...oh ya veo tú debes ser el chico Imagine Breaker, si estás aquí eso quiere decir que derrotaste a Heracles"

Kamijou ignoró a Perseo y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la estatua de Misaka Mikoto. Pero primero le dirigió unas palabras a su amiga de la infancia.

"Lo siento Misaki, no quería involucrarte en este tipo de cosas"

"No digas eso Touma-chan, tus problemas también son mis problemas" – La nivel #5 le dedicó una sonrisa a Kamijou.

"Gracias Misaki, realmente me siento apenado por olvidarme de alguien tan grandiosa como tú"

"Kyaaaaa Touma-chan no digas cosas como esas que me voy a enamorar"

Kamijou estaba feliz de contar con la ayuda de personas maravillosas como sus amigos. Se acercó a la estatua de Misaka y la tocó con su mano derecha. La nivel 5 #3 de Ciudad Academia volvió a la normalidad.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" – Cuando Misaka Mikoto abrió los ojos vio que estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de cierto chico de preparatoria – "I-idiota ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento Misaka" – Kamijou rápidamente soltó a la #3 – "Es solo que estaba preocupado por ti"

"E-eres un idiota" – El rostro de Misaka estaba completamente rojo – "N-no necesitas preocuparte por mí, estaré bien sin que vengas a salvarme"

"Misaka…..tú" – Kamijou acercó su rostro al de la Railgun. Misaka estaba completamente nerviosa, su cabeza parecía echar humos – "Estas toda roja ¿acaso tienes fiebre?"

"I-idiota" – Misaka tomó distancia de Kamijou y lo ataco con uno de sus rayos pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por la mano derecha de Kamijou.

"Ara Touma-chan nunca cambiaras, no entiendes el corazón de una doncella"

"N-no digas cosas extrañas" – le espetó Misaka.

"Lamento interrumpirlos" – Perseo declaró con una voz poderosa – "No importa quien venga, el resultado será el mismo" – sacó lo que parecía ser otra cabeza de Medusa.

"Ese maldito ¿tenía otra de esas cosas?" – Kamijou se puso en guardia pero esta no era su batalla.

"Tú idiota, será mejor que no interfieras"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Misaka?"

"Touma-chan agradezco que hayas venido pero deja que nosotras nos encarguemos"

Ambas nivel 5 estaban decididas. Esta era su batalla, Kamijou Touma no podía interferir.

"Bien, me encargaré de ustedes primero y luego haré el trabajo que ese inútil de Heracles no pudo hacer" – Perseo estaba listo para su próximo ataque.

"Lo siento pero seremos nosotras quien te derrotaremos" – Misaka se veía confiada.

"Ya fuiste convertida en piedra una vez, ya deberías saber cual es la naturaleza de mi poder"

"Exacto" – Una sonrisa se vislumbraba en el rostro de la #3 – "Cuento contigo Shokuhou"

"No es mi estilo pero esta vez te ayudaré" – Shokuhou tomó el pesado escudo de bronce que usaba Perseo y cerró sus ojos.

"Bien aquí vamos" – Misaka se colocó entre Shokuhou y Perseo, dándole la espalda a este último.

"M-maldita, no me digas que tú….." – Perseo se había percatado de la estrategia de las nivel 5 pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Si, voy a usar el reflejo de tu escudo para así evitar que me conviertas en piedra, fue muy ingenuo de tu parte revelar tu historia de Medusa ¿acaso todos los magos son tan bocones?"

Misaka sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y apuntó a su enemigo guiándose por el reflejo del escudo. Lanzó la moneda al aire, iba a disparar el ataque que le da su nombre, iba a disparar el Railgun.

Un haz de luz de color anaranjado se dirigió tres veces la velocidad del sonido hacia Perseo, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó derrotado.

"Al fin acabó" – exclamó una aliviada Shokuhou.

"Si, p-pero que hayamos luchado juntas esta vez no quiere decir que seamos amigas, además quiero que cambies tu actitud con ese idiota"

"¿te refieres a mí?" – Kamijou se hacía presente en la escena.

"P-por cierto tienes que explicar que es lo que está ocurriendo"

"Si, de momento deberíamos reagruparnos con los demás"

/

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre con este sujeto?" – la nivel 5 #4 no entendía la habilidad de su oponente. Ella le había disparado su Meltdowner y había acertado la mayoría de los golpes sin embargo Aquiles estaba totalmente ileso.

"No importa cuantas veces me ataques, mi cuerpo es invencible"

"Como si eso fuese posible" – Mugino no creía las palabra de su enemigo.

"Pareces no entender nada sobre magia, bien te lo explicare" – Las palabra de Aquiles desorientaron a las chicas de ITEM – "Mi hechizo se basa en la leyenda de Aquiles, uno de los héroes de la guerra de Troya"

"¿Hechizo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" – Mugino estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía creer que estaba siendo derrotada por un demente que habla sobre magia y hechizos.

"Mugino" – Hamazura se encontraba mejor de sus heridas – "Se que todo esto te parece extraño pero por ahora déjalo así, más tarde te lo explicare"

"Ya estoy bastante enojada, me importa una mierda una explicación, solo quiero matar a ese tipo" – La #4 sacó una tarjeta de silicio para disparar láser múltiples, se trataba del "Silicon Burn".

Aquiles no se movió, recibió el poderoso ataque de Mugino de lleno. Pero el poderoso mago griego seguía sin un rasguño.

"¿eso es todo?" – Aquiles estaba preparando su ataque – "Si ya terminaste entonces ahora es mi turno de atacarte"

El poderoso Aquiles cargó hacia Mugino que no pudo reaccionar ante su increíble velocidad, se decía que Aquiles era considerado "el de los pies ligeros" por ser el más veloz de los hombres. Mugino salió volando hacia atrás al recibir el ataque de su oponente, sentía un agudo dolor en su cabeza, había comenzado a sangrar, intentó contraatacar pero sus ataques eran inútiles; Aquiles siguió atacando a la #4, poco le importaba que fuera una chica. Kinuhata y Takitsubo estaban paralizadas del miedo y Hamazura apenas podía moverse.

Mugino Shizuri había sido totalmente derrotada. A pesar de ser uno de los Esper más poderosos de Ciudad Academia no podía hacer nada frente al abrumador poder de Aquiles. La #4 yacía en el suelo, estaba llena de heridas pero se mantenía consciente.

"M-maldito" – Apenas le quedaban energías.

"Estoy completamente decepcionado ¿estos son los grandiosos poderes creados por la ciencia? Patético" – Aquiles se colocó delante de Mugino y levantó su pie – "Voy a aplastarte"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" – Sin ser notado por nadie Hamazura reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó un tubo de acero y se dirigió para atacar al hombre que estaba por matar a su amiga.

"No sabes cuando darte por vencido ¿verdad?"

Aquiles le dirigió a Hamazura una mirada de desprecio. Ante su increíble poder ese chico no era distinto de una mosca; eso era lo que Aquiles pensaba.

Hamazura apretó con fuerza su arma, Aquiles no parecía interesado en esquivarlo siquiera, pero el ataque de Hamazura no era aleatorio, iba claramente dirigido al pie levantado de Aquiles. El mago no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El golpe de Hamazura impactó de lleno en el pie de Aquiles, aunque es más preciso decir que impactó en su talón. El poderoso Aquiles había caído.

"Mugino ¿estás bien?" – Hamazura soltó su tubo de acero y se acercó a donde estaba la líder de ITEM.

"¿C-cómo es que pudiste derrotar a ese monstruo?"

"Hamazura eso fue súper increíble" – Kinuhata y Takitsubo se unían al nivel 0 y la #4.

"Dinos ¿cómo es que pudiste derrotarlo?"

"Bueno, es que recibí un mensaje" – Hamazura sacó su teléfono celular.

"¿Un mensaje?" – las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas.

"Si, decía que la debilidad de aquel sujeto era su talón y que debía atacarlo allí en cuanto bajara la guardia"

"Oh, eso…. ¿ese sujeto decía llamarse Aquiles verdad?" – Takitsubo recordaba haber escuchado algo al respecto – "¿Acaso Aquiles no era un poderoso héroe de la mitología griega que había sido sumergido en el lago estigia para así poder hacerse inmortal, con la excepción de su talón por el cual había sido sostenido?"

"T-Takitsubo ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" – Los demás miembros de ITEM estaban en shock ante las declaraciones de Takitsubo Rikou.

"Lo vi en un documental sobre la mitología griega"

"Y-ya veo" – la cara de la #4 se puso seria – "de todos modos, Hamazura es momento de que nos expliques que es lo que está ocurriendo"

"B-bueno verás…." – Hamazura no sabía como decirle a sus amigas sobre la existencia de la magia, ni el mismo lograba entender por completo la situación. Las tres chicas estaban expectantes esperando la respuesta del nivel 0.

De repente los miembros de ITEM escucharon ruidos como de pasos, un joven de cabello blanco apoyándose en un bastón había llegado al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

"¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí el #1?" – Takitsubo había pensado que los problemas se habían terminado pero aquí estaba el monstruo más poderoso de Ciudad Academia.

Accelerator notó a un hombre musculoso inconsciente en el suelo – "Tsk, parece que llegué tarde"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que llegaste tarde? ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo?" – Mugino no se había alterado por la presencia del #1.

"No, a mí también me atacó uno de estos tipos"

"¿no sabes de quien podría tratarse?"

"Si, son magos"

"¿M-magos?" – Las tres chicas estaban impactadas por la respuesta de Accelerator.

El #1 sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

/

"Ya veo ¿entonces están bien?" – Kamijou había recibido una llamada a su celular.

"Si, el mago fue derrotado, ven rápido aquí y explícanos que está sucediendo" – contestó el #1 del otro lado de la línea.

"Bien, iré allí con Itsuwa, Misaki y Misaka" – Kamijou guardó su teléfono.

La #3 y la #5 habían colaborado juntas para derrotar a Perseo, luego Itsuwa llegó a la escena para colocar runas anti-magia sobre el mago.

"¿Quién era?" – preguntó la #5.

"Accelerator, tenemos que reunirnos con él y Hamazura en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, al parecer el último mago fue derrotado"

"Bien, lo mejor será agruparnos"

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al estacionamiento para encontrarse con Accelerator y los demás.

"¿Quién es este?" – Mugino conocía a la #3 y a la #5 pero no reconocía al chico con pelo de erizo.

"Oye Mugino no hables así de la gente" – Hamazura sabía quien era ese chico – "Él es Kamijou Touma"

"¿Por qué está aquí esa mujer?" – se quejó la #3.

"Yo debería hacer esa pregunta" – le respondió la #4.

"Ya ya, cálmense" – Kamijou intervino para evitar una pelea. A pesar de que se encontraban heridas ambas chicas eran un par de monstruos capaces de enfrentar a un ejército entero.

"¿tú sabes que es lo que está ocurriendo?" – Le preguntó Kinuhata a Kamijou.

"Lo cierto es que no" – Kamijou estaba tan confundido como los demás – "No se porque motivo estos magos vinieron a Ciudad Academia para atacarnos"

"Otra vez hablando de magia" – Mugino ya estaba furiosa – "ya dejen de decir tonterías"

"Mugino" – Hamazura se dirigió hacia su amigo – "Después de haber enfrentado a ese tipo deberías entender que la magia es real"

"Bueno" – Mugino parecía haberse resignado respecto al tema – "¿pero por qué vinieron a atacarnos?" – la mirada de la #4 se clavó en Kamijou.

"B-bueno realmente no lo se"

"La noche roja" – una extraña voz femenina se hizo presente en el estacionamiento. Todas las miradas se dirigían al origen de esa voz.

"¿B-Birdway?" – era alguien que Kamijou conocía muy bien, la jefa de la luz del sol del color del amanecer, Leivinia Birdway.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	9. capitulo 8

bueno llega un nuevo capitulo, Birdway nos dira quien es el nuevo enemigo que amenaza la paz y cuales son sus planes. Enjoy

* * *

Capítulo 8

"¿B-Birdway?" – Kamijou estaba sorprendido al ver a aquella chica que lo había salvado luego de terminar la tercera guerra mundial y lo había engañado en Hawái. Por su culpa Kamijou dudó sobre confiar en la gente pero luego del Ichihanaransai su relación se restauró – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ponerlos al tanto de la situación" – pronunció la líder de una de las cábalas mágicas occidentales más poderosas.

"¿Fuiste tú la que me envió el mensaje?" – preguntó Hamazura.

"Así es" – contestó Birdway – "Si no te hubiera dicho el punto débil de Aquiles no habrías podido derrotarlo"

"Ya era hora de una explicación" – expresó molesta la #4 Mugino Shizuri.

"Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo" – Birdway señaló a los tres chicos – "ustedes no necesitan escuchar esto, les explicaré a las chicas lo mismo que les expliqué a ustedes hace tiempo"

"Tsk, yo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando ahora" – exclamó el #1.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso, por ahora vámonos, Anti-Skill podría llegar en cualquier momento"

El grupo abandonó el estacionamiento; las chicas fueron a un restaurante y los tres chicos más Itsuwa comenzaron a caminar a través de la noche.

"Tsk, esa mocosa es una molestia"

"Bueno ustedes ya conocen acerca de lo básico de la magia" – Kamijou se dirigió hacia Accelerator y Hamazura – "Además dijo que después nos explicaría a todos la situación actual"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer mientras esperamos?" – preguntó Hamazura.

"¿P-por qué no vamos por un helado?" – el comentario infantil venía por parte de Itsuwa. Los tres chicos la miraron fijamente.

"Bueno, no es mala idea" – Luego de aceptar la propuesta de Itsuwa, Kamijou y los demás fueron por unos helados.

/

"I-imposible" – Misaka Mikoto estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando de Birdway – "¿Cómo es que ese idiota salió vivo de todo eso?"

"Cálmate, apenas vamos a la mitad de la historia, deja de interrumpirme cada vez que digo que ese idiota casi muere" – Birdway estaba molesta por las interrupciones de Misaka; desde que había comenzado a hablar ya la había interrumpido 6 veces.

"Misaka-san se que te preocupas por Touma-chan pero deberías mantenerte en silencio" – la #5 y las demás también estaban molestas por los arrebatos de la #3.

"L-lo siento"

"Bien, entonces luego de que el Papa y la iglesia católica romana consideraran a Kamijou Touma como enemigo de Dios y por lo tanto también de la iglesia, El asiento a la derecha de Dios comenzó a moverse" – Birdway hizo una pausa – "Seguramente recuerdan lo que ocurrió el 30 de septiembre en Ciudad Academia"

"¿Quieres decir que todo lo que ocurrió ese día fue debido a las acciones de los miembros del Asiento a la derecha de Dios?" – preguntó Shokuhou.

"No, un solo miembro del Asiento a la Derecha de Dios se infiltró en Ciudad Academia y paralizó todas sus defensas, una mujer llamada Vento del Frente. Luego de que Kamijou Touma la derrotara las tensiones entre la iglesia católica romana y Ciudad Academia aumentaron" – Birdway vio como las caras de las chicas estaban a la expectativa de lo que estaba contando – "Luego de enfrentar a otro miembro del Asiento a la Derecha de Dios, Terra de la Izquierda en Aviñón, la iglesia envió a Acqua de la Retaguardia a Ciudad Academia para acabar con Kamijou Touma"

"¿Pero por qué un grupo de magos estaba intentando matar a ese idiota?" – a la #3 le parecía difícil de creer que una organización con 2 billones de fieles intentara ir tras la vida de un estudiante.

"Imagine Breaker" – fue la respuesta de Birdway – "Deberías saber sobre el poder de ese chico, él es capaz de anular las bendiciones de Dios por lo que la iglesia no podía dejar que semejante poder existiera, pero lo cierto es que ese brazo derecho era del interés de Fiamma de la Derecha, el líder del Asiento a la derecha de Dios y el hombre que comenzó la tercera guerra mundial"

/

"Me preguntó si ya habrán terminado con su charla" – Hamazura ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

"Probablemente ni siquiera le crean a esa mocosa" – Accelerator también estaba cansado de esperar.

"Pero ustedes si lo creyeron cuando Birdway les contó sobre magia en mi dormitorio" – declaró Kamijou.

"Tsk, pero esas mocosas son diferentes, la #3 es una niña caprichosa, la #4 esta demente y la #5 es una molestia, dudo que lleguen a entender asuntos como la magia"

"Oye no hables así de Mugino" – exclamó Hamazura.

"Y Misaki no es una molestia, es solo su forma de ser" – Kamijou estaba defendiendo el honor de su amiga de la infancia.

Si bien el comentario del #1 no fue del agrado de los demás, los tres si parecían coincidir sobre la #3, realmente Misaka Mikoto era una niña caprichosa, ni Kamijou ni Hamazura habían intentado argumentar para defenderla.

Mientras los chicos hablaban no se percataron de que las chicas ya habían terminado de hablar y se estaban dirigiendo para encontrarse con ellos, ellas llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar las críticas del #1 y luego ver a Kamijou y a Hamazura defendiéndolas.

"¿Así que estoy demente?" – A Mugino no le había caído bien el comentario del Esper más poderoso; pero estaba un poco sonrojada por el comentario de Hamazura.

"Kyaaaa Touma-chan gracias por defenderme de las acusaciones de este hombre malo" – Misaki se aferró al brazo de Touma-chan, parecía disfrutar la situación. Kamijou podía sentir la suavidad de los bien dotados pechos de su amiga de la infancia.

"¿Por qué nadie me defendió a mí? MALDICIOOOOOOOON ¿Qué es eso de niña caprichosa?" – Misaka Mikoto estaba furiosa y le disparó a Kamijou uno de sus rayos, a pesar de que no fue él quien hizo ese comentario.

Mugino, Kinuhata y Takitsubo vieron como el poderoso ataque de la #3 era negado con facilidad por la mano derecha del chico con pelo de erizo.

"Oh, asique ese es el famoso Imagine Breaker, honestamente no lo creía hasta ahora que lo vi con mis propios ojos" – la #4 estaba asombrada al ver al Imagine Breaker en acción – "veamos si puede anular mi habilidad también"

"Oye e-espera….." – Kamijou se preocupó al ver como la nivel 5 #4 le disparaba su Meltdowner, pero extendió su mano derecha y los disparos lásers fueron anulados.

"No está mal" – comentó Mugino Shizuri.

"Es una súper habilidad, tú seguramente eres un súper nivel 5"

"Es extraño, no puedo sentir ningún campo AIM en este chico" – Takitsubo estaba confundida.

"Yo solo soy un nivel 0" – exclamó Kamijou.

"¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?" – las chicas de ITEM estaban sorprendidas, ese chico tenía la capacidad de volver inútil cualquier habilidad y además había vencido a muchos magos y Espers poderosos y había terminado con una guerra mundial ¿Cómo es que sea un nivel 0? Debe estar bromeando, pensaron.

"Pero es extraño" – Takitsubo seguía pensando en ello – "incluso los nivel 0, como Hamazura, emiten AIM pero es distinto en ese chico"

"Eso debe ser por mi mano derecha"

"Aunque sea un nivel 0, él es alguien súper, parece el protagonista de un manga Shounen" – Kinuhata había prestado especial atención a las palabras de Birdway, ahora frente a ella estaba aquel héroe que había terminado con la tercera guerra mundial.

"P-para nada" – Kamijou se sentía avergonzado por lo que decían sobre él.

"Tsk, ya es suficiente" – Toda la algarabía había sido interrumpida por el #1, se dirigió hacia Birdway – "Dinos porque esos magos vinieron a atacarnos"

"Bien, dentro de poco comenzará la noche roja"

"¿Qué es eso?" – si bien Kamijou era quien preguntaba, los demás tampoco sabían de que estaba hablando Leivinia Birdway.

"Un hechizo a gran escala, la iglesia ortodoxa griega planea alterar las dimensiones espacio-tiempo para crear un mundo donde no exista Ciudad Academia"

"¿Q-qué?" – Kamijou no podía creer lo delicada que era la situación.

"es más correcto decir que planean separar a Ciudad Academia de este mundo enviándola a una dimensión alternativa, eso es el hechizo de la noche roja"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un grupo de dementes tenía pensado en llevar Ciudad Academia a otra dimensión, una completa locura, pero luego de escuchar a Birdway las chicas sabían que no podía tratarse de una broma.

"Bien entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Birdway?" – Preguntó Kamijou, él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"E-espera no me digas que estás pensando en ir a luchar contra esos tipos" – Misaka Mikoto estaba preocupada por Kamijou. Ella siempre sospecho que Kamijou se metía en problemas pero luego de escuchar a Birdway no podía creer en lo que se metía aquel idiota pero por más que intentara convencerlo ella sabía que él no daría marcha atrás, ella tenía que estar ahí para ayudarlo al igual que cuando fueron a Hawái, quería caminar a su lado – "Yo también iré"

"P-pero Misaka es demasiado peligroso" – trató de advertirle Kamijou.

"Touma-chan no tienes porque hacer esto solo"

"¿Misaki?"

"Como tu amiga de la infancia es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti, me niego a perderte de nuevo" – la #5 no quería pasar por lo mismo que antes, esta vez ella iba a luchar a su lado.

"Tsk, supongo que yo también iré" – Accelerator no iba a admitirlo pero había personas a las que debía proteger que viven en Ciudad Academia.

"Jefe, yo también te ayudaré"

"Si Hamazura va entonces nosotras también" – la #4 no iba a dejar que la dejaran fuera de la acción.

"U-un momento chicos, no puedo dejar que se involucren en esto"

"Deja que te ayuden" – Itsuwa se unía a la conversación – "Ya te dije que no necesitas hacer este tipo de cosas solo"

"Supongo que tienes razón Itsuwa" – Kamijou se dirigió hacia sus amigos e inclinó su cabeza – "Espero que puedan ayudarme chicos"

"Levanta tu cabeza idiota" – Misaka se dirigió hacia el chico de pelo puntiagudo – "Tú ya hiciste demasiado, tenemos que ser nosotros quienes inclinemos nuestras cabezas"

"M-Misaka"

"Bien, está decidido espero que nadie se arrepienta luego" – dijo Birdway.

"Solo déjame confirmar una cosa" – Kamijou clavo su mirada sobre Birdway – "¿no tienes ningún motivo oculto verdad?"

"Supongo que será difícil que olvides lo que pasó en Hawái, pero no te preocupes no tengo ninguna intención de traicionarte de nuevo" – Kamijou sonrió al ver que podía confiar en Birdway.

"Chicos les agradezco mucho su ayuda" – Todos estaban convencidos de ir a derrotar a esos magos y salvar Ciudad Academia – "En marcha"

Y así Kamijou Touma y sus amigos se dirigían hacia una nueva batalla.

/

"Al parecer vienen hacía aquí"

"Oh vaya, esto se está poniendo interesante"

"Supongo que el Arzobispo nos dejará actuar libremente"

En Grecia tres personas estaban discutiendo acerca de la situación, ellos representaban a las deidades más poderosas de la mitología griega.

"Esos inútiles fallaron escandalosamente" – Un hombre de mediana edad expresaba su descontento hacía los magos que fueron a Ciudad Academia, su nombre es Zeus.

"Bueno, al parecer esos chicos contaron con la ayuda de la jefa de la luz del sol del color del amanecer" – él era el dios de los mares, Poseidón.

"Pero eso no se justifica que hayan fallado, al parecer esa mocosa no interfirió en ninguna de las peleas" – El dios del inframundo Hades participaba en la conversación – "Oye Zeus ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Es obvio" – Contestó Zeus – "Si vienen hacia aquí entonces les daremos una cálida bienvenida"

"Pero son solo niños" – exclamó Poseidón – "¿No deberías ser un poco más indulgente con ellos?"

"No seas ridículo, esos niños como tú les llamas acabaron con nuestros hombres" – el rostro de Zeus reflejaba seriedad – "Sobre todo ese chico de la mano derecha, él es alguien bastante peculiar, su sola existencia es realmente asombrosa"

"Según lo que yo se en Ciudad Academia es solo visto como un fracaso" – dijo Hades.

"No te olvides que ese chico acabó con una guerra mundial por su cuenta y su poder representa una amenaza para nuestros planes"

"La noche roja" – los tres magos estaban afinando detalles para llevar a cabo su plan, no podían dejar que nadie interfiriera – "Si Kamijou Touma y sus amigos son un obstáculo para nosotros entonces los eliminaremos" – exclamó Hades – "En el inframundo sobra lugar"

"Je, no me digas que piensas pelear en serio con unos niños" – Poseidón encontraba divertida la situación.

"Es suficiente, no me importa si son niños o no" – Zeus miró a sus "Hermanos" – "Preparen "Eso", no vamos a dejar que interfiera ¿entendido?"

"Jaja, perfecto, esto es muy divertido" – Poseidón estaba bastante alegre – "Si usamos "Eso" esto va a convertirse en un gran juego"

"Bien entonces está decidido" – luego de la declaración final de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón abandonaron la habitación – "Te estaremos esperando Kamijou Touma"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**


	10. capitulo 9

hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, vamos a tener algunas escenas divertidas. espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar sus criticas.

Capítulo 9

Kamijou Touma y sus amigos se encontraban en un avión, no era uno de esos aviones supersónicos que viajaban a 7000 Km/hora creados por la monstruosa tecnología de Ciudad Academia, era muy difícil sacar a tantas personas de Ciudad Academia por lo que Birdway solo había podido conseguir un avión normal para dirigirse hacia Grecia. Esto causaba que el viaje durara más de 10 horas pero Kamijou prefería eso a viajar a una velocidad supersónica que lo hacía sentirse mal, pero el viaje resultaba bastante pesado y Kamijou estaba en una situación que para muchos seria envidiable pero para él era como estar entre la espada y la pared. Faltaban solo dos días para la noche roja.

Kamijou estaba sentado en el medio en una fila de tres asientos, a su derecha se encontraba la nivel 5 #5 de Ciudad Academia Shokuhou Misaki, una belleza rubia que resultaba ser su amiga de la infancia y a su izquierda se encontraba la nivel 5 #3 Misaka Mikoto que no podía usar sus poderes ya que interferirían con el equipo del avión pero que apenas pudiera electrocutaría a aquel idiota.

"T-tú realmente eres de lo peor" – Misaka estaba furiosa con Kamijou.

"M-Misaka esto no es mi culpa" – era la excusa de Kamijou.

El enojo de la Railgun se debía a que su rival, la Reina de Tokiwadai, dormía cómodamente apoyada en el hombro de Kamijou, su rostro se veía encantadoramente tierno y Misaka Mikoto no podía soportarlo.

"Asique en serio vas por tu amiga de la infancia, eres un maldito pervertido"

"Oye Misaka no te confundas, Misaki solo se quedó dormida y no quiero despertarla"

"Mmmmm Touma-chan" – Misaki seguía durmiendo pero parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño con su amigo de la infancia, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y parecía estar babeando.

Ante tal espectáculo la ira de la #3 crecía exponencialmente, Kamijou Touma estaba a salvo en el avión pero sabía que nada bueno le esperaba al aterrizar.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban el #1 de Ciudad Academia, un nivel 0 llamado Hamazura Shiage y Leivinia Birdway y atrás de ellos se encontraban Mugino Shizuri, la nivel 5 #4 conocida como Meltdowner; Kinuhata Saiai, una nivel 4 con la habilidad offense armor. Por otro lado Takitsubo Rikou se había quedado en Ciudad Academia cuidando a Fremea. Itsuwa se había marchado a Inglaterra para reunirse con los miembros de la Amakusa.

Todos se dirigían hacia Atenas para detener los planes de la iglesia ortodoxa griega.

Todavía faltaban algunas horas para aterrizar, Kamijou quería estirar las piernas, pero no podía debido a la deslumbrante belleza que dormía tiernamente en su hombro. Misaka seguía asesinándolo con su mirada. De repente anunciaron por los parlantes que dentro de poco se serviría la cena, Shokuhou Misaki se despertó debido al ruido.

"H-hola Misaki ¿dormiste bien?" – Kamijou saludó a su amiga de la infancia que acababa de despertarse.

"Touma-chan tu hombro es muy cómodo, quiero seguir durmiendo" – a pesar de que ya se había despertado Shokuhou Misaki se aferraba al hombro de Kamijou. Esto no era del agrado de Misaka Mikoto.

"Misaki ya van a traer la cena, no deberías seguir durmiendo"

"Pero Touma-chan…" – Misaki lo miró con ojos de cachorro – "Sé que no lo recuerdas pero nosotros solíamos dormir juntos la siesta"

"¿E-en serio?" – Kamijou se preguntaba cuan cercano era con aquella chica, si bien era su amiga de la infancia, cosas como bañarse juntos o dormir juntos era demasiado.

"Si, te ponías de mal humor cuando Misaki no dormía la siesta contigo" – la #5 estaba actuando de manera infantil, a tal punto que hablaba en tercera persona, era realmente encantadora.

"Y-ya veo" – el chico Imagine Breaker ser mostraba bastante nervioso.

"Oigan ustedes dos" – Tanto Kamijou como Shokuhou se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos, y la actuación tan acaramelada de la #5 solo hacia enfurecer más a Misaka – "Dejen de actuar como si fueran amantes" – La #3 estaba completamente roja mientras descargaba su ira.

"No lo malinterpretes Misaka"

"Si, Misaka-san solo somos amigos de la infancia" – una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Misaki – "Aunque Shiina-Obasan ha dicho que hacemos buena pareja jeje"

"¿eh?" – Kamijou estaba confundido – "Misaki ¿Conoces a mi madre?"

"Por supuesto, conozco muy bien a Shiina-Obasan y a Touya-Ojisan y también a Otohime-chan" – Kamijou se vio sorprendido al ver como Misaki conocía bien a sus padres y a su prima.

"Eso no es gran cosa, yo también conozco a sus padres" – Misaka no quería perder ante su rival.

"¿Y eso que?" – Desafió Misaki – "Tú nunca serás tan cercana con Touma-chan como lo soy yo"

"¿P-p-por qué razón crees que yo quiero ser cercana con ese idiota?" – Exclamó la #3 señalando al idiota en cuestión.

"Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que sea tan cercana con él?"

"P-pues….bueno verás" – Mientras Misaka actuaba nerviosamente llegó la azafata con un carrito, ya era hora de la cena.

Ambas nivel 5 decidieron terminar su enfrentamiento, Kamijou estaba aliviado al ver como de momento reinaba la paz pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Por el momento los tres chicos disfrutaban sus cenas, Kamijou y Misaka pidieron carne y Shokuhou pidió pescado.

"Mmmm" – Shokuhou estaba observando el plato de Kamijou – "La carne se ve bastante bien"

"¿quieres probarlo?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"Claro" – Misaki cerró los ojos y abrió su boca – "Ahhhhh"

"Oye, supongo que no esperaras que te dé de comer en la boca"

"Pero Touma-chan…." – Misaki fue interrumpida por Kamijou.

"No me digas que también hacíamos cosas como estas"

"Si" – Misaki realmente esperaba que su amigo de la infancia le diera de comer, volvió a abrir su boca – "Ahhhhh"

"B-bueno si tú lo dices" – Kamijou extendió su tenedor hacia la pequeña boca de su amiga de la infancia. Misaka Mikoto estaba a punto de estallar.

"Mmm estuvo delicioso" – Misaki hundió su tenedor en su plato y se lo extendió a Kamijou – "Ahora tú prueba un poco de pescado"

Kamijou Touma no sabía que hacer, la situación le parecía demasiado extraña, pero él ya le había dado de comer a ella, ahora era su turno. Misaki había extendido el tenedor a Kamijou, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás; se acercó lentamente para probar la comida de Misaki cuando…..

"Moooo es suficiente" – Antes de que Kamijou pudiera tomar la comida de Misaki, la #3 se había adelantado y había tomado la comida del tenedor de Shokuhou – "mmm eso estuvo delicioso gracias Shokuhou"

"Ara Misaka-san si tenías tanta hambre debiste haber pedido más comida"

"Pero la comida de tu plato lucía más deliciosa"

La tensión en el ambiente había vuelto, parecía que una guerra estaba por estallar a más de 10.000 metros de altura. Detrás de ellos, los demás parecían disfrutar la situación, Hamazura no podía evitar sentirse celoso por su "Maestro", Takitsubo sentía que Kamijou Touma no era un buen ejemplo para su novio, Birdway, Mugino y Kinuhata se reían por lo bajo y a Accelerator no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

El vuelo procedía de forma normal, Kamijou y los demás habían terminado sus cenas y restaban algunas horas más para aterrizar. Todo parecía tranquilo salvo por la tensión que existía entre la #3 y la #5, después de cenar retomaron sus discusiones.

"Oigan deberían calmarse" – Kamijou trababa de tranquilizar a sus amigas pero no tenía éxito.

"Cállate idiota" – le contestó Misaka.

"Misaka-san no voy a permitir que le hables así a Touma-chan"

"Tú no te metas" – Kamijou vio como Misaka parecía que iba a comenzar a disparar rayos, por lo que actuó rápido y tomó la mano de Misaka con su mano derecha anulando su habilidad.

"Fiuuuu, por poco" – Kamijou dio un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Q-qué te crees que estas haciendo?" – Misaka estaba nerviosa y toda roja al ver como ese idiota la estaba tomando de la mano.

"Tratando de evitar que hagas algo peligroso" – le regañó Kamijou con mucha seriedad.

"L-lo siento" – al ver la expresión de Kamijou, Misaka entendió que lo que intentaba hacer era muy peligroso – "Supongo que me excedí" – la #3 estaba realmente apenada.

"Si, no vuelvas a hacerlo" – Kamijou ahora se dirigía hacia su amiga de la infancia – "Oye Misaki espero que ya no peleen más p…." – Kamijou dejó de hablar, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo – "M-Misaki ¿Qué ocurre?"

Shokuhou Misaki estaba totalmente "congelada", no movía ni un musculo, parecía una estatua, pero no solo ella sino también todos los demás pasajeros del avión estaban en la misma condición.

"¿Q-qué esta ocurriendo?" – Por alguna razón Misaka y Kamijou no habían sido afectados por el extraño fenómeno.

"debe tratarse de un hechizo" – Kamijou vio hacia su mano derecha que todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de la Railgun – "Supongo que a nosotros no nos afecta por mi mano derecha"

"Eso es correcto" – ellos dos no eran los únicos que no se vieron afectados, había alguien más – "Al parecer lanzaron un hechizo de control temporal sobre el avión"

"Birdway ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?" – Kamijou le preguntó a la jefa de la luz del sol del color del amanecer, al parecer ella sabía algo con respecto a la situación.

"Exactamente no lo se, por lo que veo lanzaron un hechizo sobre el avión, hemos dejado de movernos pero no caemos, es como si el "Tiempo" del avión se hubiera congelado, lo mismo ocurre con todos los pasajeros. No puedo sentir ninguna presencia de mana por lo que es seguro decir que no hay ningún mago aquí, por lo que debe tratarse de algún objeto espiritual que colaron en el avión"

"Entonces debemos buscar por todo el avión en busca de ese objeto espiritual" – Kamijou miro su mano derecha – "Entonces lo destruiré"

"Esa es la idea" – Birdway coincidía con el plan del chico con pelo de erizo.

"Pero ¿en qué momento introdujeron ese objeto en el avión?" – Misaka se unía a la conversación – "Este avión salió de Ciudad Academia, los controles son muy estrictos"

"Pero hicimos una escala" – le contestó Birdway – "Seguramente habrán aprovechado esa oportunidad para colar el objeto espiritual y además por más estrictos que sean los controles, cualquier obstáculo puede eludirse usando magia"

"Debería tocar a los demás con mi mano derecha para liberarlos de ese hechizo" – propuso Kamijou, se necesitaba la mayor cantidad de gente posible para buscar ese objeto espiritual que estaba causando esto.

"No, déjalos así" – le advirtió Birdway.

"¿Por qué? Mientras más seamos más pronto encontraremos ese objeto"

"No es tan simple como parece, este hechizo es obra de un mago de la iglesia ortodoxa griega, lo que significa que ellos saben que íbamos a estar en este avión, seguramente deben estar monitoreando la situación desde afuera" – Birdway hizo una pausa – "Seguramente piensan que todo marchó bien, el avión ha dejado de moverse, yo pude evitar el hechizo usando magia, a ti no te afecto por tu mano derecha y al momento de que se lanzó el hechizo estabas sosteniendo a esa niña por lo que tampoco se vio afectada"

"¿A quién le dices niña? Mírate en un espejo" – el comentario de Birdway no había sido del agrado de Misaka.

"Si usas tu poder para sacar a tus amigos del efecto del hechizo seguramente esos magos lo sabrán y tomaran contramedidas" – Birdway ignoró a Misaka y siguió con su explicación – "debemos solucionar esto nosotros solos"

"Y-ya veo" – a Kamijou no le agradaba la situación – "¿Cómo sabes que esto es obra de la iglesia ortodoxa griega?"

"Hay un dios en la mitología griega que era considerado la personificación del tiempo, Cronos, seguramente esto debe ser obra suya"

"¿C-Cronos?"

/

En algún lugar del Monte Olimpo, dos hombres se encontraban hablando.

"Al parecer todo salió bien, han dejado de moverse" – exclamó uno de ellos, era un hombre joven de apariencia encantadora.

"Por supuesto" – dijo el otro, de aspecto más viejo – "No existe nada en este mundo que pueda escapar del tiempo"

"Pareces confiado de tu habilidad Cronos, pero no podrás mantenerlos ahí arriba por siempre"

"Jeje, no me esperaba que esa mano derecha fuera tan poderosa" – Cronos no estaba preocupado – "Veamos si pueden encontrar la causa del hechizo antes de que empiece la noche roja"

"Traté de advertirle a Zeus que esto era demasiado para tratar con unos niños"

"Eres demasiado blando como para ser el Dios del inframundo, Hades" – Cronos tomó un reloj de arena y lo observó detenidamente – "ese chico, Kamijou Touma no es lo que parece, Zeus no se equivoca en tomar las medidas necesarias"

"¿a qué te refieres?" – preguntó un confundido Hades.

"Jeje, nada puede engañar al tiempo" – Cronos se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana – "(veamos ¿Cuál será la verdadera naturaleza de esa mano derecha tan extraña?)"

/

Kamijou, Misaka y Birdway comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente por todo el avión, tenían que encontrar rápidamente el objeto espiritual que había "paralizado el tiempo". Solo restaban dos días para que comenzara la noche roja, si no se apuraban podrían quedarse flotando en el cielo hasta que comenzara y ya sea demasiado tarde.

"Maldición, no he encontrado nada que parezca sospechoso" – se quejaba Kamijou.

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos que forma tiene, a este paso estaremos atorados aquí arriba por siempre" – Misaka estaba cansada de tanto buscar y no encontrar nada.

"No se desanimen" – Intervino Birdway – "tenemos que intensificar la búsqueda, revisen las pertenencias personales de todos los pasajeros, yo iré al sector de las valijas"

"E-espera" – Misaka detuvo a Birdway – "No podemos revisar las pertenencias personales de la gente, está mal"

Birdway ni se molestó en contestarle, se dio media vuelta y retomó su camino hacia el sector donde se guardan las valijas.

"O-oye espera" – Misaka se disponía a detenerla cuando sintió el contacto en su hombro, Kamijou le impedía que siguiera a Birdway.

"Misaka, entiendo lo que estás diciendo pero no tenemos tiempo para eso" – le dijo Kamijou.

"No me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto"

"No, no lo estoy, pero no tenemos otra opción. Si nos quedamos aquí arriba perdiendo el tiempo será demasiado tarde para impedir que llegue la noche roja"

"L-lo se, maldicion" – a Misaka no le gustaba hurgar entre las cosas de los demás pero sabía que no tenían otra opción.

Comenzaron a buscar pero no había suerte, por más que buscaran y buscaran no habían encontrado nada, sin embargo algo había llamado la atención de Kamijou, se trataba una mujer mayor que se ubicada a dos filas de su asiento y del bolsillo de su abrigo sobresalía lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena. Kamijou extendió su mano derecha para tomarlo cuando fue detenido por aquella mujer.

"Oh vaya, esto es malo, no puedo dejar que toques ese reloj de arena con tu mano derecha" – La mujer abrió sus ojos, no parecía haber caído víctima del hechizo. Kamijou se soltó y tomó distancia de ella.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Maldicion, ese idiota de Cronos tenía razón, era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraras el objeto espiritual, se ve que no podremos mantenerlos aquí hasta que empiece la noche roja" – la mujer se dirigió hacia Kamijou –"mi nombre es Ananké, soy la personificación de la inevitabilidad, la necesidad, la compulsión y la inelegibilidad y también soy la compañera de Cronos"

"¿eres de la iglesia ortodoxa griega?"

"Así es, nuestra intención era mantenerlos aquí hasta que todo terminara pero realmente tu mano derecha es algo sorprendente"

Kamijou se puso en guardia, aquella mujer era una enemiga, debía derrotarla y destruir ese extraño reloj de arena para continuar con el viaje hacia Atenas.

Antes de que Ananké pudiera reaccionar, un poderoso rayo la atravesó desde atrás, el ataque provenía de la electromaster más poderosa de Ciudad Academia, la nivel 5 #3 Misaka Mikoto, que no tuvo piedad en atacar a una mujer mayor.

"M-Misaka"

"Lo escuché todo, esta mujer es parte del enemigo ¿no es así? Date prisa y destruye esa cosa"

"S-si" – Kamijou se acercó hacia donde yacía la mujer para poder destruir el objeto espiritual, pero Ananké se levantó del suelo como si nunca hubiera sido herida.

"Cielos, que malos modales tienes jovencita" – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Misaka Mikoto – "Aunque de todos modos es imposible que me mates con algo como eso"

"N-no puede ser, estoy segura que recibió mi ataque" – Misaka no podía creer como aquella mujer estaba ilesa, realmente los magos eran gente sorprendente.

"sí, es cierto que recibí tu ataque, pero no me hizo nada ya que no poseo un cuerpo físico"

"¿C-cómo?" – Tanto Misaka como Kamijou estaban sorprendidos. Al chico de cabello puntiagudo se le vino a la mente su amiga Kazakiri Hyouka, un ser creado a partir de los campos de difusión AIM que emiten los Esper de Ciudad Academia.

"No importa cuántas veces me ataques, no lograras hacerme nada, pero….." – Ananké se volteó hacia donde estaba Kamijou – "Tu mano derecha si sería capaz de herirme, realmente eres alguien impresionante Kamijou Touma, tu sola existencia es irrisoria tanto para la magia como para la ciencia"

"Si, lo se" – Kamijou parecía de estar de acuerdo con las palabras de esa mujer – "Pero no voy a dejar que ustedes hagan lo que quieran y desaparezcan Ciudad Academia de la faz de la tierra, ese es mi hogar….." – Kamijou miró a Misaka y luego a Misaki, Accelerator, Hamazura y a los demás que estaban "congelados" – "Ciudad Academia es nuestro hogar"

"Ya veo, lamento hacer esto pero creo que tendré que matarte, tú eres la mayor amenaza para nuestros planes" – Ananké estiró sus brazos y asestó un golpe al rostro de Kamijou – "¿es suficiente para ti o tendré que seguir golpeándote hasta matarte?"

"I-imposible, ¿qué acaso no tenías un cuerpo físico?" – Misaka estaba impactada al ver como esa mujer estiraba sus brazos y golpeaba a ese idiota.

"Según la mitología griega Ananké era un ser incorpóreo y sus brazos extendidos abarcaban todo el universo, mi hechizo me permite estirar mis brazos y volver incorpóreo mi cuerpo cuando lo desee, es algo conveniente ¿verdad?"

"Ya veo" – Kamijou comenzaba a recobrar la postura – "Cuando te atacan te vuelves incorpórea y cuando atacas tu cuerpo se vuelve físico"

"Es correcto" – Ananké no parecía preocupada de que Kamijou haya descubierto cómo funcionaba su hechizo – "Pero aunque lo sepas no podrás hacer nada, solo quédense tranquilos y esperen hasta que la noche roja termine"

"Jee, como si fuera a dejar que eso pasara" – Kamijou estaba decidido – "Todos ustedes los de la iglesia ortodoxa griega están equivocados, yo no voy a dejar que lleven a cabo la noche roja" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho con fuerza.

"Insensato"

Ananké extendió sus brazos para golpear nuevamente a Kamijou, pero el chico Imagine Breaker los esquivó fácilmente. Ella siguió atacándolo pero no lograba acertar ningún golpe, Kamijou esquivaba todos y cada uno de los golpes con mucha facilidad, era como si viera todo en cámara lenta.

"(¿Qué es esto? Es lo mismo que aquella vez con Heracles ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación? Me siento extraño)" – Mientras esquivaba los golpes de Ananké la cabeza de Kamijou estaba llena de pensamientos, él no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"(deja de pensar en cosas inútiles, este estado no durará mucho, debes apresurarte y derrotar a esa mujer antes de que se acabe)" – Una extraña voz se hacía eco en la mente de Kamijou Touma, era la misma voz que había escuchado cuando enfrentó a Heracles en Ciudad Academia.

"(¿Quién eres?)" – Kamijou intentaba comunicarse con esa extraña voz en su cabeza.

"(No es momento para eso mocoso, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, por ahora solo derrota a esa mujer)"

La voz desapareció, Kamijou siguió su consejo y se fue acercando a Ananké hasta que finalmente estuvo lo suficiente cerca para asestarle un golpe con su mano derecha, la mujer que hacia llamarse Ananké perdió el conocimiento. Kamijou había salido victorioso.

"¿Se acabó?" – Kamijou había vuelto a la normalidad, su "Cámara Lenta" ya había dejado de tener efecto.

"Eso fue sorprendente" – Misaka había quedado sorprendida al ver los movimientos de Kamijou, realmente aquel idiota no dejaba de sorprenderla – "Oye ¿Qué ocurre?" – Misaka notaba el preocupado rostro de Kamijou.

"Lo siento Misaka, no es nada" – Kamijou no podía contarle sobre las cosas extrañas que le estaban sucediendo.

"Al parecer ya solucionaste esto" – Birdway aparecía en la escena – "Bien entonces destruye esa cosa y cancela el hechizo, yo me encargaré de esa mujer"

"Bien"

El avión volvía a ponerse en marcha y seguía su rumbo hacia Atenas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la noche roja comenzara.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**


	11. capitulo 10

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Luego de haber tenido inconvenientes en el vuelo, finalmente la Facción Kamijou había llegado a Atenas. Los pasajeros estaban confundidos, por alguna extraña razón habían llegado tres horas más tarde de lo planeado.

"Maldicion ese vuelo fue muy pesado" – se quejaba Mugino Shizuri, la #4 de Ciudad Academia.

"Es súper molesto que hayamos llegado tres horas más tarde" – aportaba Kinuhata Saiai.

"Bueno ya no importa, ya estamos aquí de todos modos" – Hamazura trataba de calmar a sus compañeras de ITEM.

Eran las 9 de la noche en Atenas, restaban unas cuantas horas para que la iglesia ortodoxa griega diera comienzo a sus planes para crear un mundo donde no existiera Ciudad Academia.

"Tsk, esto es una molestia" – el #1, el Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia se mostraba impaciente – "Vayamos rápido a acabar con esos tipos"

"No te impacientes chico" – le advirtió Birdway – "Estamos cansados por el vuelo, lo mejor será ir a un hotel y descansar para estar preparados para mañana"

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la base del enemigo?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"Por supuesto, es algo que debería resultarte obvio"

"No seas así, sabes que soy un completo amateur cuando se trata de magia" – se excusó Kamijou.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres el héroe que terminó con la tercera guerra mundial y derrotaste a una gran cantidad de magos poderosos" – Misaka Mikoto, la #3 conocida como Railgun se unía a la plática entre Kamijou y Birdway.

"No deberías creerte todo lo que te contó Birdway"

"Touma-chan no deberías ser tan humilde" – ahora se unía la #5, Shokuhou Misaki – "Realmente has hecho cosas impresionantes en todo este tiempo"

"Supongo que tienes razón Misaki" – Kamijou no veía con malos ojos recibir un poco de reconocimiento por sus labores pero eso le importaba poco, siempre que se dirigió al campo de batalla era para salvar a alguien, si podía lograr ayudar a las personas entonces no le importaba quien se llevaba el crédito – "entonces ¿Dónde está la base del enemigo?"

"Bien, te lo diré" – Birdway se dispuso a revelarle a Kamijou la ubicación del enemigo, aunque de mala gana – "el hogar de los dioses olímpicos, el monte Olimpo"

"¿ehhh? ¿Por qué pondrían su base en una montaña?" – Misaka aún no comprendía como pensaban los magos, los encontraba como sujetos bastante extraños.

"según la mitología griega allí residían los dioses liderados por Zeus, los griegos creían que en el se habían construido mansiones de cristal donde moraban los dioses. Se lo considera como lo más alto entre lo más alto"

"Tsk, no sabía que tendríamos que escalar una montaña" – Accelerator estaba molesto por la ubicación del enemigo.

"No te preocupes, no escalaremos nada" – Birdway tomó un suspiro – "el monte Olimpo no es más que una simple montaña, pero los magos de la iglesia ortodoxa griega han creado un recinto dimensional al que solo pueden acceder ellos"

"No entiendo nada" – Hamazura trataba de seguir las palabras de Birdway pero se perdía.

"haaaaa" – Birdway suspiró – "Hay un sector del monte Olimpo que está cubierto por un hechizo dimensional, al atravesarlo llegaremos al panteón de los dioses; para decirlo de manera más simple, se trata de un espacio distorsionado"

"Oh ya veo, es similar a lo que ocurrió en la escuela Misawa" – Kamijou recordaba su intrusión en la escuela donde Aureolus Izzard tenía cautiva a Himegami Aisa.

El resto no parecía entender bien de que se trataba la explicación de Leivinia Birdway pero ya no importaba. Si sabían la ubicación del enemigo entonces solo debían ir allí y patearles el trasero.

Luego de acabar con las explicaciones, Kamijou y los demás se dirigieron a un hotel para pasar la noche; pidieron dos habitaciones, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Comieron algo rápido y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

/

"Así que ya están aquí" – exclamó Zeus, el rey de los dioses que supervisaba el universo – "al parecer no son solo niños como pensabas Hades"

"¿Ananké fue derrotada? Realmente no me lo esperaba" – El dios del inframundo parecía estar sorprendido pero su rostro mostraba calma – "Entonces ¿tienes pensado usar "Eso"?"

"Por supuesto, por nada del mundo dejaré que esos mocosos interfieran con la noche roja" – Zeus planeaba ir con todo lo que tenía para enfrentar a la Facción Kamijou.

/

El paisaje era nevado, hacia donde alzara su vista solo podía ver kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra cubiertos de un blanco puro, pero en el cielo había algo extraño, una fortaleza estaba flotando en el frio cielo de Rusia. Ella se acercó hacia allí en un jet de combate, la fortaleza parecía derrumbarse, tenía que salvar a ese idiota; él siempre había corrido para ayudarla, siempre había estado ahí para salvarla, ahora era su turno de salvarlo a él. El motor del avión parecía estar dañado, no podía aterrizar, por lo que abrió el toldo del avión y se dirigió hacia el ala principal aferrándose con su poder de magnetismo. Lentamente se está aproximando al chico de cabello puntiagudo. Un fuerte temblor recorre la fortaleza, su altitud disminuye; el Jet VTOL con ella adherida al ala principal tiembla mientras se aproxima lentamente a la fortaleza. Es en ese momento cuando su mirada se cruza con la de ese idiota. Ella extiende su mano para rescatar a aquel chico pero él sorprendentemente niega con la cabeza y sus labios se mueven levemente. Ella no pudo escucharlo pero pudo deducirlo por el movimiento de sus labios – "Todavía tengo algo que hacer"

La fortaleza se estremece más y más y cae con más fuerza, ella debía sacarlo de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, entonces ella extiende su mano y comienza a controlar el magnetismo, no importa si tiene que obligarlo a la fuerza, atraerá magnéticamente la hebilla de su cinturón para sacarlo de allí, o eso era lo que planeaba pero el hilo magnético que lo conectaba con ese chico de pronto es interrumpido, ella al principio no entiende que es lo que ocurrió pero luego lo comprende, ese chico tiene un extraño poder que es capaz de anular su habilidad.

El aeroplano VTOL se aleja de la fortaleza que continua cayendo de forma inestable, ha dejado atrás a ese chico que dijo que aún necesitaba hacer algo.

"Waaaaaa" – Misaka Mikoto se levantó de repente, su cuerpo estaba transpirando mucho – "Se trató de una pesadilla" – suspiró aliviada.

Ella soñó con aquella ocasión donde no pudo salvar a ese idiota de la estrella de Belén. Al parecer sus gritos no habían despertado a las demás; dio otro suspiro de alivio. Seguía acostada en su cama pero no podía volver a dormir, luego de que acabara la tercera guerra mundial creía que aquel idiota había muerto, realmente estaba preocupada por él. Mientras pensaba en ese chico no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, se tapó el rostro con las sabanas, realmente estaba avergonzada por sentirse así pero no iba a negarlo, ella estaba enamorada de aquel idiota.

Misaka Mikoto se levantó de su cama y tomó su almohada, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta para no despertar a las demás. Salió de la habitación de las chicas y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos; al llegar se quedó parada delante de la puerta unos minutos, no se animaba a entrar, pero reunió sus fuerzas y se animó a dar un paso hacia adelante. Realmente iba a hacerlo, iba a acostarse en la misma cama que ese chico, ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. La habitación estaba oscura pero pudo reconocer ese pelo puntiagudo tan particular, se quedó parada junto a su cama, tragó saliva, realmente iba a hacerlo. Cuando la #3 se disponía a ocupar un espacio en la cama de Kamijou sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, allí parecía haber alguien más, una mujer de cabellos rubios estaba durmiendo junto a ese idiota. Comenzaron a salir chispas de su frente, cada vez con más violencia, la electricidad producida por la Railgun iluminaba toda la habitación, Kamijou comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, cuando logró abrirlos por completo se encontró con una Misaka Mikoto totalmente furiosa.

"M-Misaka ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás toda Biri Biri?"

"Funyah"

3 AM: una explosión pudo escucharse en la habitación de los chicos.

/

Las chicas estaban desayunando, todo parecía tranquilo pero la tensión que había entre las dos nivel 5 de Tokiwadai Middle School era similar a la situación del avión, ambas estaban apartadas del resto de las chicas, que sabiendo que podría estallar una guerra habían tomado distancia de ellas. Shokuhou Misaki estaba disfrutando de su desayuno mientras que Misaka Mikoto clavaba una mirada amenazante sobre su rival, la noche anterior ella se había inmiscuido en la cama de ese idiota, era algo imperdonable – "(esa maldita se me adelantó ¿Cómo puede ser posible?)" – era claro que Misaka tenía las mismas intenciones que su rival pero no iba a admitirlo así de simple, trataba de decirse a sí misma que solo se trató de un impulso de tener a ese idiota cerca, que estaba preocupada por su sueño y otras excusas similares, nunca jamás en la vida iba a admitir que tenía pensado dormir junto a aquel idiota porque lo amaba y quería estar cerca de él.

"Misaka-san no deberías ver a las personas de esa forma" – Shokuhou Misaki había notado la amenazadora mirada de la #3, ella sabía a que se debía pero actuaba inocentemente.

"Tú, ¿puede saberse por qué estabas en la cama de ese idiota?" – Misaka no tenía intención de ir con rodeos, iba directo al punto.

"Are Misaka-san no me digas que te molesta que haya dormido junto con Touma-chan"

"P-por supuesto que si, meterse en la cama de un chico es algo inapropiado"

"Pero si ya sabes que solía dormir con Touma-chan en el pasado, no tiene de malo después de todo somos amigos de la infancia"

"Ya para con eso" – a Misaka le molestaba la relación entre Shokuhou y ese idiota, realmente le molestaba cuando su rival se jactaba de cuan cercana era con ese idiota – "realmente me molesta"

"Yo soy quien debería estar molesto" – mientras ambas nivel 5 discutían, no notaron que los chicos habían bajado para desayunar, Accelerator estaba bastante irritado con Misaka Mikoto, sus ojos rojos emanaban una sensación de asesinato – "Maldita ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?"

"hiiiiii…." – al notar la presencia del #1 Misaka se puso nerviosa. Anoche Accelerator había tratado de matarla por hacer explotar la habitación de los chicos pero de alguna forma Kamijou Touma había intervenido para calmar la ira del Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia, pero todo estaba lejos de haberse solucionado.

"Realmente hiciste un escándalo anoche Misaka-san" – Shokuhou parecía divertirse con su rival.

"Misaki" – Kamijou Touma llamó la atención de la #5, por otro lado, Misaka no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, se sentía realmente muy avergonzada – "¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en mi cama?"

"Es que Touma-chan….." – Misaka miro a su amigo de la infancia con una mirada encantadoramente tierna, Hamazura no pudo evitar sangrar por la nariz – "Misaki extrañaba dormir contigo"

A Misaka Mikoto realmente le molestaba como estaba actuando Shokuhou Misaki pero no se sentía con fuerzas para decir algo, luego de que ese idiota terminara de regañar a Shokuhou entonces llegaría su turno, seguramente le preguntaría porque estaba en la habitación de los chicos y no tenía ninguna excusa que sonara medianamente razonable, no tenía forma de salvarse.

"Haaaaa" – Kamijou suspiró, realmente no se acostumbraba a la relación con su amiga de la infancia pero decidió dejarlo así; a veces él pensaba si todo lo que le decía Misaki era cierto, pero no tenía razones para dudarlo, su amiga de la infancia nunca le mentiría. Kamijou se dirigió hacia una Misaka totalmente roja, parecía un tomate – "Misaka, realmente lo siento"

"¿Eh?" – Misaka se esperaba una reprimenda por parte de ese idiota, pero por alguna extraña razón él se estaba disculpando.

"Seguramente te enteraste que Misaki había irrumpido en mi habitación y tú querías hacerla volver a la habitación de las chicas"

Todos, absolutamente todos no podían creer lo que ese chico de pelo puntiagudo había dicho, "(¡no puede ser tan idiota!)", eso fue lo que pensaron todos, realmente Kamijou Touma era incapaz de ver como aquella chica de pelo castaño moría de amor por él.

"S-sí, exactamente eso fue lo que ocurrió" – Misaka estaba impactada al igual que el resto por la estupidez del chico con pelo de erizo, pero decidió aprovecharse de ese hecho y ocultar cuales habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones la noche anterior.

"Misaka-san eres una mentirosa" – A Shokuhou no le había caído bien el comentario de Touma-chan, aunque ella sabía que él era un completo idiota con respecto a este tipo de cosas.

"Misaki ya basta" – Intervino Kamijou – "Será mejor que olvidemos lo que ocurrió anoche"

"Bien, si tú lo dices Touma-chan" – la #5 se resignó, de todas formas tampoco quería que su amigo de la infancia se diera cuenta los sentimientos de Misaka Mikoto.

"Ejem" – alguien llamó la atención de todos – "lamento interrumpir este melodrama pero ya va siendo hora de ponernos en marcha" – Leivinia Birdway se levantaba de la mesa, ya era hora de partir hacia el monte olimpo y detener la noche roja.

Kamijou miró su puño derecho, el momento de una nueva pelea había llegado.

La Facción Kamijou abandonó el hotel rumbo a la morada de los dioses olímpicos. Se dirigían en un autobús, al parecer había excursiones hacia el monto olimpo, pero debido a la crisis económica que azotaba a Grecia no había mucha actividad, por lo que Kamijou y los demás eran los únicos que iban a bordo.

El trayecto entre Atenas y el monte Olimpo era bastante extenso, pero ya estaban a punto de llegar. De repente el autobús deja de avanzar; Birdway se acerca al conductor y le pregunta porque se detuvo, al parecer se trata de una falla técnica por lo que no puede continuar con el viaje. La Facción Kamijou abandonó el autobús y siguió el camino a pie, todavía restaban varios kilómetros para llegar a su destino.

"Que fastidio" – se quejó Misaka Mikoto – "Hace mucho calor y tengo sed ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Deja de comportarte como una niña" – Mugino Shizuri estaba igual de molesta que la #3 pero no podía soportar como se comportaba la Railgun.

"Tsk, son unas molestias" – el #1 también estaba molesto, caminar era un fastidio. En otros tiempos hubiera usado su habilidad para ir volando a donde quisiera pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de malgastar la batería de su electrodo.

Kamijou también estaba fastidiado, si bien habían recorrido la mayor parte del tramo en autobús todavía el monte olimpo parecía bastante alejado.

"Oye pequeña" – Mugino se dirigía hacia Birdway – "¿No puedes usar algún tipo de hechizo mágico y llevarnos volando o algo así?"

"¿eres idiota o qué?" – Birdway estaba disgustada por la propuesta de la #4.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"No tengo nada parecido a algo como lo que estas pidiendo, además si tuviera un hechizo como ese seguramente ese idiota lo terminaría anulando" – de más está decir de quien se trataba el idiota en cuestión.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que finalmente decidieron tomar un descanso, a este ritmo llegarían al anochecer y ya sería demasiado tarde pero también es cierto que estaban cansados, necesitaban ahorrar energías para la batalla que se avecinaba, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Kamijou.

"O-oigan chicos creo que deberíamos correr" – advirtió el chico Imagine Breaker.

Todos los miraron a Kamijou de forma extraña, pero en cuanto dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde él estaba mirando, lo comprendieron inmediatamente. Un avión se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos, rápidamente todos se alejaron de allí.

Se trataba de un hidroavión, lentamente fue dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban Kamijou Touma y sus amigos y aterrizó en tierra. Todos se quedaron mirando el extraño hidroavión ¿se trataba de un ataque enemigo? Era lo que se preguntaban. La puerta se abrió y por ella salió un chico de cabello puntiagudo vistiendo una camisa holgada con una cruz roja inclinada y en el cuello llevaba un collar con cuatro cruces volteadas.

"¿T-Tatemiya?" – Kamijou Touma conocía muy bien a esa persona, era un miembro de la iglesia Amakusa que hizo de Sumo Pontífice sustituto durante la ausencia de Kanzaki Kaori, su nombre es Tatemiya Saiji.

"Hola" – saludo el miembro de la Amakusa – "Hemos venido para ayudarlos"

Detrás de Tatemiya salieron del hidroavión los demás miembros de la Amakusa, entre ellos estaba Itsuwa. Estaban los 52 miembros aptos para el combate de la iglesia del estilo Amakusa con la excepción de su sacerdotisa, Kanzaki Kaori.

"Oye ¿Quiénes son estos?" – le preguntó Misaka Mikoto a Kamijou – "Y ¿Cómo es que pudieron aterrizar esa cosa en un lugar como este?"

"Magia" – fue la simple respuesta de Tatemiya Saiji.

"Y-ya veo" – Misaka era nueva en el mundo de la magia, al parecer los magos eran capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas que escapaba de la lógica de la ciencia.

"¿Ustedes son magos?" – preguntó Hamazura.

"Oh lo siento, déjenme presentarles, ellos son la Amakusa" – Kamijou les relevaba la identidad de aquellas personas extrañas que habían llegado en el hidroavión.

"¿Son amigos tuyos Touma-chan?"

"Si, lo son, ellos me han ayudado mucho en el pasado"

"No digas eso" – intervino Tatemiya – "Tú eres quien nos ha ayudado mucho" – los demás miembros de la Amakusa parecían estar de acuerdo con el comentario del anterior sumo pontífice sustituto.

"Tienes amigos muy extraños" – Misaka Mikoto había notado a las chicas que formaban parte de la Amakusa, en especial a Itsuwa y por alguna razón sentía que no podía competir con ella, miro con decepción su aplanado pecho.

"Entonces suban, los llevaremos al monte Olimpo" – exclamó Tatemiya.

Kamijou y sus amigos subieron al hidroavión y despegaron rumbo a la base enemiga. Al parecer solo tardarían 20 minutos en llegar, fue un verdadero alivio que la Amakusa hubiera llegado para ayudarlos.

"Bien, en unos minutos estaremos llegando a nuestro destino" – anunció Tatemiya.

"Gracias por la ayuda" – le contestó Kamijou.

"Ni lo menciones" – el rostro de Tatemiya adquirió un semblante serio – "Por cierto, el tipo que lidera la iglesia ortodoxa griega, quien se hace llamar Zeus es alguien de quien debes tener cuidado"

"¿Tan poderoso es?" – Kamijou empezaba a preocuparse, él recordaba su aterradora pelea con Fiamma de la derecha en Rusia y con Othinus en Baggage city, no quería volver a pasar por algo similar pero tampoco tenía la intención de huir, tenía la determinación para derrotar a su enemigo.

"Si quieres podemos acompañarlos" – Itsuwa tenía la intención de ayudar a Kamijou, Misaka Mikoto no podía evitar sentir celos.

"Te lo agradezco Itsuwa pero estaremos bien, no le temo a ese tipo llamado Zeus" – Kamijou estaba decidido, sus amigos sonrieron al ver la seguridad que transmitía aquel chico de preparatoria.

"Te ves muy confiado" – los ojos de Itsuwa se iluminaron – "Supongo que es de esperarse de alguien que derroto a la sacerdotisa de un solo golpe"

Kamijou no se acordaba de tal evento debido a su pérdida de memoria – "(¿Qué demonios le hice a Kanzaki?)" – pensó.

"Oigan, ya llegamos" – indicó Tatemiya Saiji y el avión comenzó a bajar su velocidad y a descender – "Los acercaremos a la zona donde se encuentra la frontera dimensional"

El hidroavión finalmente aterrizó cerca de lo que parecía ser una cueva, Kamijou y los demás bajaron del avión, luego de muchos problemas finalmente habían llegado a su objetivo, el monte Olimpo.

"Muchas gracias por todo chicos" – Kamijou le agradecía a sus amigos de la iglesia Amakusa cuando se percató de algo raro.

Unas extrañas figuras comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, usaban escudos y espadas, parecían soldados de épocas antiguas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que no eran humanos, eran puro huesos. Un ejército de esqueletos comenzaba a acercarse al grupo de Kamijou, tal parece que la iglesia ortodoxa griega no tenía pensado dejarles el camino libre para llegar a su base.

"¿Q-qué son esas cosas?" – Kamijou se puso en guardia, no esperaba entrar en combate hasta haber llegado al panteón de los dioses, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese pensamiento era muy ingenuo.

"Esto debe ser obra de Hades" – Birdway parecía saber cual era la verdad sobre esas extrañas criaturas.

"¿Hades? ¿Te refieres al dios del inframundo verdad?" – le preguntó Shokuhou Misaki.

"Así es, se ve que hasta en una ciudad regida por la ciencia se aprende algo de mitología griega" – Birdway hizo una pausa – "Al ser el dios del Inframundo, Hades tiene un control total sobre las almas de los muertos, por lo que es posible que pueda crear un ejército de espectros"

"Tsk, que problemáticos" – Accelerator estaba a punto de activar su electrodo.

"Mierda, parece que esto se pondrá peligroso" – Kamijou estaba dispuesto a comenzar la pelea cuando fue detenido por Tatemiya.

"Déjanos esto a nosotros"

"¿Tatemiya?"

"Ustedes guarden sus energías para pelear con los dioses olímpicos, ellos no se comparan con los magos que se infiltraron en Ciudad Academia, están en otro nivel, son los magos más poderosos de la iglesia ortodoxa griega"

Mugino y Kinuhata tragaron saliva, ellas recordaban, especialmente Mugino, lo aterrador que había sido ese sujeto que hacia llamarse Aquiles, y ahora había tipos más poderosos que él ¿acaso era una broma? era lo que pensaban las chicas de ITEM.

"Bien, contamos con ustedes" – A Kamijou no le gustaba la idea de dejarle esto a los miembros de la Amakusa pero tenía algo de que encargarse: detener la noche roja.

Los Amakusa comenzaron su ataque, empezaron por eliminar a aquellos espectros que bloqueaban el camino hacia la entrada de la cueva, la prioridad era abrirles el camino a Kamijou Touma y sus amigos – "AHORA" – era la señal.

El grupo de Kamijou avanzó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la cueva mientras la Amakusa seguía luchando con los espectros de Hades, que no parecían tener fin.

Avanzaron por la cueva hasta llegar lo que parecía ser el final de la misma.

"Es aquí" – Indicó Birdway.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – le preguntó Misaka Mikoto, ella solo podía ver lo que era el final de la cueva.

"La puerta dimensional que nos llevará al panteón de los dioses está protegida por una barrera mágica" – Birdway dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello puntiagudo – "Haz lo tuyo chico"

"Bien" – Kamijou extendió su mano derecha hacia la pared de la cueva. Se escuchó un sonido similar al de cristales rompiéndose, era el Imagine Breaker en acción.

La pared comenzó a quebrarse, una luz comenzó a salir a través de las grietas. Una vez que la barrera mágica había sido destruida Kamijou y los demás llegaron atravesaron el portal dimensional y llegaron al escenario de una nueva batalla.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**


	12. capitulo 11

hola a todo el mundo, ultimamente no he tenido tiempo para seguir con la historia pero aca llega un nuevo y sorprende capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 11

"¿Q-qué es este lugar?" – Kamijou Touma y sus amigos habían llegado al panteón de los dioses, parecían estar en lo más profundo de una montaña. Lo que más les llamo la atención era el cielo.

"¿Por qué es de noche?" – preguntó Shokuhou Misaki, al ver como el cielo de color oscuro hacia parecer que era de noche.

"Es extraño, se supone que todavía no son las 12 del mediodía" – Hamazura había chequeado la hora en su teléfono celular.

"No se preocupen por eso" – advirtió Birdway que no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo –"este espacio no parece seguir el tiempo del mundo real"

Mientras hablaban una figura extraña había llegado hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Bienvenidos sean al monte Olimpo" – todos giraron para ver al extraño hombre que parecía haber llegado de la nada. Usaba una toga de las que eran muy comunes en los retratos de los dioses de la mitología griega y calzaba unas sandalias que parecían estar adornadas con pequeñas alas.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Kamijou.

"Mi nombre es Hermes, soy heraldo y mensajero de los dioses" – sin que pudieran reaccionar Hermes había llegado al lado de Kamijou y puso su mano sobre su hombro – "Oh tú debes ser Imagine Breaker, mucho gusto en conocerte"

Cuando Kamijou fue capaz de reaccionar, Hermes ya estaba a varios metros de distancia.

"¿C-cómo hizo eso?" – Mugino estaba sorprendida, este sujeto era más rápido que Aquiles.

"Su velocidad es súper impresionante" – Kinuhata pensaba lo mismo que la #4.

"Sus sandalias" – indicó Leivinia Birdway – "Puede moverse a velocidades increíbles con esas sandalias aladas"

"Si, es correcto" – Hermes revelaba cual era la fuente de su sorprendente velocidad – "Pero no se preocupen no vine aquí a pelear"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Accelerator estaba a punto de activar su electrodo, no importaba si ese tipo era muy rápido, él podía igualar o incluso hasta superar esa velocidad usando su habilidad de cambio de vectores.

"Ya se los dije, soy un simple mensajero" – Detrás de Hermes podían verse tres caminos distintos y una gran puerta al final de ellos – "Esta es la entrada a "Eso", el laberinto del Olimpo"

"¿Laberinto?" – Kamijou no entendía a que se refería Hermes.

"Si, cada camino lleva a un laberinto distinto, al final de cada camino se encuentran los templos de los tres dioses más importantes de la mitología griega" – una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Hermes – "Eso sí solo pueden afrontar los obstáculos que se presenten"

La Facción Kamijou se reunió en un círculo – "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" – preguntó Misaka Mikoto.

"No sabemos que clase de peligros haya en ese laberinto, si queremos detener la noche roja entonces debemos derrotar a los tres dioses más importantes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Debemos dividirnos"

"¿Ya saben que puerta elegirán?" – les preguntó Hermes.

"Bien, nosotros iremos a aquella puerta" – Mugino Shizuri, Kinuhata Saiai y Hamazura Shiage, los miembros de ITEM, optaron por elegir la puerta de la izquierda, la cual tenía un símbolo que parecía representar el agua.

"Oh, han elegido la puerta de Poseidón, el rey de los mares los estará esperando juju" – Hermes parecía confiado que los jóvenes no lograrían atravesar los peligros que les aguardaban en el laberinto.

"Mucha suerte" – les dijo Kamijou.

"No necesitas preocuparte jefe, déjanos esto a nosotros" – Hamazura y sus amigas atravesaron la puerta, la cual se cerró sola luego de que hayan entrado los miembros de ITEM.

"Tsk, supongo que yo tomaré esa puerta" – Accelerator se dirigía hacia la puerta de la derecha.

"Espera un segundo chico" – lo frenó Birdway – "Iré contigo"

"No necesito ayuda"

"Claro que la necesitas, ya sabes que la magia no es algo que pueda derrotarse solo con ciencia"

"Tsk, solo no me estorbes" – Accelerator parecía comprender el punto de vista de Birdway, él ya había tenido problemas enfrentando a ese mago llamado Teseo en Ciudad Academia.

"Bien, ten en cuenta que tenerme a tu lado te beneficiará" – Birdway le guiñó un ojo al Esper más poderoso de Ciudad Academia – "Sé que te motivas cuando estas con niñas ¿verdad?"

Accelerator no dijo nada, se limitó a apartar la mirada.

"¿Ustedes que harán?" – la jefa de la luz del sol del color del amanecer se dirigía hacia las nivel 5 que asistían a la prestigiosa escuela media Tokiwadai.

"Yo quiero estar con Touma-chan" – la #5, Shokuhou Misaki estaba tomando el brazo de su amigo de la infancia y presionaba sus pechos sobre él.

"Tú deja de actuar de esa manera" – Misaka estaba enojada, no le gustaba como su rival se acercaba a ese idiota, además ella sabía que no podía competir con los atributos de Shokuhou – "no voy a permitir más comportamientos indecentes, yo también iré con ustedes"

"Misaka-san creo que deberías ir a acompañar al #1 y a esa niña, nosotros estaremos bien" – Misaki quería tiempo a solas con Touma-chan, Misaka-san no era más que una molestia.

"Ni lo creas" – Misaka tomó el otro brazo de Kamijou – "Yo iré con este idiota"

Kamijou tenía una cara nerviosa mientras ambas nivel 5 se peleaban por él. Si sus compañeros de clase veían esta escena probablemente tuvieran intenciones asesinas hacia Kamijou; Tsuchimikado Motoharu llamaba a la "Habilidad" de Kamijou Touma como "La enfermedad Kami-yan", que parecía afectar a una gran cantidad de chicas hermosas.

"Bien bien, es suficiente" – intervino Birdway – "Guarden esas energías para el laberinto"

Birdway y Accelerator entraron al laberinto de la puerta del lado derecho, la cual conducía al templo de Hades, el dios del inframundo.

Kamijou estaba siendo objeto de disputa de dos hermosas jovencitas, muchos lo envidiarían por esto pero él se encontraba nervioso.

"B-bueno, supongo que es nuestro turno" – Luego de soltar al chico con pelo de erizo, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta del medio, la cual tenía un símbolo de trueno, detrás del laberinto se encontraba el templo del dios más poderoso e importante, Zeus – "vamos"

"Si, espero serte de ayuda Touma-chan" – Shokuhou Misaki estaba feliz de acompañar a su amigo de la infancia, aunque estaba molesta por la intrusión de la #3.

"N-no creas que hago esto por ti" – fue la respuesta de Misaka Mikoto.

Finalmente los tres entraron al laberinto y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

"Ese Zeus, usar algo tan cruel como el laberinto del Olimpo en unos niños, bueno supongo que iré a ver esto desde un lugar más cómodo juju" – Hermes se marchó usando su inhumana velocidad.

/

El nivel 0 conocido como Kamijou Touma, la nivel 5 #5 llamada Shokuhou Misaki y la nivel 5 #3 Misaka Mikoto caminaban lentamente a través del laberinto, todo parecía muy tranquilo, no había señal de ningún enemigo.

"Esto es demasiado aburrido" – se quejó la Railgun – "No hay nadie aquí"

"M-Misaka por favor no llames a la desgracia" – el chico de cabello puntiagudo siempre estaba acechado por la mala suerte, el que no haya ningún enemigo a la vista ciertamente era algo inquietante pero era mejor que tener que enfrentar a algún mago con una habilidad aterradora.

"Ara Touma-chan parece que tenemos compañía" – Shokuhou Misaki sonreía mientras señalaba hacia una dirección donde de la nada habían salido extrañas y esqueléticas criaturas similares a las que se estaban enfrentando los miembros de la Amakusa, estaban armados con espadas y escudos.

"Mierda" – Kamijou apretó su puño derecho y cargó hacia sus enemigos.

"E-espera idiota"

"Touma-chan"

Tanto Misaki como Mikoto estaban preocupadas por Kamijou Touma que se dirigía imprudentemente hacia unos enemigos peligrosamente armados. Kamijou ignoró los gritos de sus amigas y apretó aún más su puño derecho, ese puño tan especial con el cual había terminado con una guerra mundial.

El grupo de esqueletos comenzó su ataque hacia Kamijou, alzaron sus espadas y se disponían a matar al estudiante de preparatoria que se dirigía a una muerte segura, pero Kamijou no tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques, no importa cuanto lo intentaran el grupo de esqueletos no podía acertar un solo golpe, ese joven parecía estar viendo a través de los movimientos de sus enemigos; por otro lado Kamijou extendió su mano derecha y con un solo golpe los espectros caían derrotados, no importaba los fuertes que sean, no se comparaban con el Imagine Breaker. Ambas nivel 5 de Tokiwadai estaban sorprendidas al ver la destreza de Kamijou Touma eludiendo a sus enemigos para luego destruirlos con un solo golpe de esa mano derecha.

"¿C-cómo es que ese idiota puede hacer algo como eso?" – Las piernas de la Railgun temblaban al ver como ese idiota luchaba de una manera tan imprudente y valiente.

"Kyaaaaa Touma-chan es sorprendente" – al contrario que la #3, la chica apodada Mental Out veía con una sonrisa mientras su querido Touma-chan arrasaba en el campo de batalla.

Se la mire por donde se la mire era una batalla injusta y desigual, un grupo de más de 20 espectros armados con espadas y escudos luchando contra un simple estudiante que no tenía otra arma más que su puño derecho. Sin embargo los espectros no tenían oportunidad alguna contra Kamijou Touma, en unos cuantos minutos había acabado con todos sus oponentes.

"Haa….Haa" – Kamijou respiraba entrecortadamente – "Eso fue duro" – Kamijou parecía aliviado por su victoria pero…..

"Oye idiota no tenías por qué hacerlo solo" – Misaka Mikoto se acercaba hacia donde estaba ese idiota de pelo puntiagudo – "Mooo realmente eres un imprudente, yo pudo haberme encargado fácilmente de…." – Mientras Misaka regañaba a Kamijou, este rápidamente recobró su postura y salió disparado hacia donde estaba la Railgun.

"Misaka ¡AL SUELO!" – la #3 no entendía que ocurría, pero de alguna manera había terminado en el suelo mientras ese idiota estaba encima de ella, algo similar había ocurrido durante el Daihaseisai.

"I-idiota ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" – Misaka estaba totalmente roja y no entendía que estaba haciendo ese idiota hasta que notó como unas flechas cortaban el viento y pasaban por donde ella estaba antes de ser arrojada al suelo y se clavaban en una de las paredes del laberinto.

"Eso estuvo cerca" – suspiró aliviado Kamijou mientras se levantaba.

"G Gr Gra…." – Mikoto estaba totalmente roja al ver como ese idiota la había salvado de una muerte segura, parecía estar diciendo algo pero Kamijou no podía entenderla.

"¿Mhn? ¿Qué estás diciendo Misaka?"

"Gra…..gra….." – la cabeza de la #3 parecía que estaba por comenzar a echar humos.

"No puedo entender lo que estás tratando de decirme" – insistió Kamijou.

"Moooooo es suficiente ¿de dónde vinieron esas cosas?" – a Misaka le era muy difícil agradecerle y ser honesta con ese idiota.

"Si, parece que fue de esa dirección" – Kamijou apuntaba hacia la dirección donde había aparecido el ataque enemigo y su rostro se tornaba serio.

"_gracias por salvarme_" – dijo Misaka Mikoto tímidamente, casi en un susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo?" – Kamijou no había logrado oírla.

"N-no dije nada idiota" – Misaka estaba sacudiendo su cabeza nerviosamente. Kamijou no sabía porque la #3 actuaba de esa forma.

"Touma-chan ¿estás bien?" – la #5 que se había mantenido atrás ahora hacia su aparición en la escena y mostraba su preocupación hacia su amigo de la infancia.

"Si, perdón por preocuparte Misaki"

"Oye ¿Por qué no preguntas si yo estoy bien?" – Misaka le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia a su rival.

"Are Misaka-san no veo razón por la cual deba preocuparme por ti" – fue la respuesta de la reina de Tokiwadai.

"Maldita" – por alguna razón esas dos no podían llevarse bien, estaban por comenzar una pelea cuando fueron detenidas por Kamijou.

"Oigan, es suficiente" – exclamó el chico Imagine Breaker – "Aquí vienen"

Una nueva serie de flechas se dirigía hacia Kamijou y las estudiantes de Tokiwadai. Misaka dio un paso al frente y se disponía a atacar las flechas con sus sorprendentes poderes eléctricos, fácilmente logro destruirlas pero una flecha todavía mantenía su curso y se dirigía hacia la #5, la cual no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Shokuhou Misaki cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada sucedió, pudo escucharse un ruido muy particular y entonces al abrir sus ojos vio la espalda de su querido amigo de la infancia, quien ya no la recordaba pero que le había prometido construir nuevos recuerdos juntos, sus ojos estrellados se iluminaron de emoción y esperanza al ver esa espalda.

"¿Estás bien Misaki? – Kamijou había destruido la flecha con su Imagine Breaker.

"T-Touma-chan"

"Que suerte que esas flechas son mágicas, de lo contrario no hubiera podido hacer nada" – Ese era el extraño poder conocido como Imagine Breaker, el cual puede anular cualquier poder sobrenatural, ya sea magia o ciencia, sea grande o pequeño, sea bueno o malo. Ese poder le había permitido a Kamijou Touma enfrentar a distintos enemigos poderosos con habilidades extraordinarias pero su Imagine Breaker era inútil cuando debía enfrentarse a algo tan común como una simple bala.

"¿Cómo fue que supiste que esas flechas eran mágicas?" – preguntó una confundida Misaki.

"No lo hice" – fue la simple respuesta de Kamijou.

"¿Eh?"

"Simplemente extendí mi mano derecha sin pensarlo, fue una suerte que resultara bien" – resultaba irónico para alguien como Kamijou Touma, que vivía de desgracia en desgracia, tener algo como la buena suerte.

"Tonto" – Misaki lucia preocupada – "Eres un imprudente Touma-chan ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si fueran flechas normales?" – parecía estar comenzando a llorar – "eso fue….*sniff*….peligroso"

"Tonta" – Kamijou comenzaba a sonreír y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza – "¿Qué clase de amigo de la infancia seria si dejara que te pasara algo Misaki?"

"Touma-chan" – Los ojos de la #5 miraban con admiración a la persona en la que se había convertido ese niño con quien pasaba horas y horas durante su infancia.

"Ejem" – tal conmovedora escena no podía continuar para siempre, así lo interpretaba Misaka Mikoto, quien además se sentía muy celosa, aunque no iba a admitirlo – "Lamento interrumpir pero es hora de moverse"

"¿Qué quieres decir Misaka?" – le preguntó Kamijou.

"Mientras ustedes dos estaban actuando tan cariñosamente…." – la Railgun miró con desprecio a la reina de Tokiwadai – "En fin, pude determinar que las flechas vienen de ese lugar" – dijo la #3 señalando una edificación que parecía estar en ruinas. Si bien se trataba de un laberinto, no era tan simple como esos que aparecen en los menús de niños en los restaurantes familiares, había varios templos y construcciones en ruinas por todos lados, parecía una ciudad entera.

"Bien, vayamos entonces a acabar con esos bastardos con arcos y flechas"

Mientras caminaban en dirección hacia su próximo objetivo, la #3 y la #5, sin que Kamijou lo notara, parecían estar lanzándose miradas desafiantes.

"(Maldicion, Misaka-san arruinó mi momento con Touma-chan, no voy a dejar que esto quede así)"

"(jee, no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras Shokuhou, tu actitud con esa idiota me molesta demasiado, aunque me pregunto por qué será que me molesta tanto) – la cabeza de Mikoto comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos sobre ese idiota, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa – "(Waaaaa como sea, de todas formas no dejaré que hagas lo que quieras Shokuhou)"

De las nivel 5 de Tokiwadai Middle School emergía un aura oscura y siniestra cargada de malas intenciones, pero Kamijou Touma no se había percatado de ello.

Finalmente lograron llegar a su destino, subieron al edificio en ruinas donde los estaban esperando un pequeño grupo de criaturas esqueléticas armadas con arcos y flechas mágicos, Kamijou rápidamente cargó hacia ellos antes de que pudieran preparar sus ataques, esos espectros se especializaban en ataques de larga distancia por lo que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo Kamijou Touma tenía la ventaja pero debía actuar más rápido que sus enemigos, seguramente una flecha disparada desde tan corta distancia era un golpe seguro.

Kamijou se encargó fácilmente de todos los espectros con su Imagine Breaker; el chico que había acabado con la tercera guerra mundial no había tenido problema alguno para lidiar con esos espectros, de hecho, había sido demasiado fácil. Kamijou comenzaba a tener sospechas, ¿y si el objetivo del enemigo era atraernos hasta aquí? ¿y si se trata de una trampa? Pensó Kamijou. Sin previo aviso el suelo bajo los pies de Kamijou Touma comenzó a agrietarse y sin que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar Kamijou comenzó a caer en un abismo sin fondo.

Tanto Shokuhou Misaki como Misaka Mikoto vieron sorprendidas como ese chico de pelo puntiagudo caía y desaparecía a través del agujero en el suelo, trataron de ir tras él, pero el suelo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo rastro de destrucción había desaparecido.

"¿Q-qué rayos ocurrió? ¿Dónde está ese idiota?" – Misaka estaba bastante preocupada, ese idiota había desaparecido justo delante de ella.

"¿Touma-chan? ¿Dónde estás Touma-chan?" – la #5 también se veía bastante alarmada.

Pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse, un grupo de espectros armados con espadas y escudos apareció de la nada dispuestos a acabar con las nivel 5.

/

"¿D-dónde estoy?" – Kamijou no sabía donde estaba, lentamente abrió sus ojos, recordaba haber eliminado a los espectros que utilizaban arcos y flechas pero a partir de allí su mente estaba en blanco.

Kamijou Touma se hallaba acostado en una cama amplia, no había rastros de Shokuhou Misaki ni de Misaka Mikoto, según lo que pudo ver, se encontraba dentro de un templo en ruinas, por lo que dedujo que todavía se encontraba dentro del laberinto del Olimpo.

"Oh asique has despertado" – Kamijou no estaba solo, junto a él había una hermosa mujer que parecía de su misma edad, que lo veía con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. Era de una belleza tal que no parecía de este mundo.

"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó Kamijou – "¿Dónde están Misaki y Misaka?"

"Mi nombre es Afrodita" – exclamó la hermosa mujer – "Soy la diosa del amor" – Afrodita hizo una pausa y continuo – "No sé donde están esas niñas que estaban contigo, solo me interesas tú" – dijo en un tono seductor mientras acercaba sus finos labios al odio de Kamijou.

Kamijou rápidamente se apartó de Afrodita y levantó su guardia, si bien se veía como una mujer joven y encantadoramente hermosa ella era un miembro de la iglesia ortodoxa griega, en otras palabras era un enemigo.

"No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva" – exclamó Afrodita con mucha tranquilidad, su dulce voz llenaba toda la habitación – "No pienso hacerte nada malo, a mí no me gusta luchar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Kamijou aún mantenía su guardia.

"Ya te lo dije, solo te quiero a ti" – una niebla de color rosado inundaba todo el lugar – "Realmente eres alguien muy interesante Kamijou Touma, eres el tipo de hombre que me gusta" – Afrodita se acercó lentamente hacia un inmóvil Kamijou – "Olvídate de esas insignificantes chicas que estaban contigo y ven conmigo ¿bien?"

"Jee" – podía apreciarse una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro de Kamijou – "Bien, si no quieres decirme donde están mis amigas entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza"

"¿Q-qué?" – Afrodita retrocedió unos pasos, su encantador rostro reflejaba preocupación – "N-no puede ser ¿Cómo es que mi hechizo de amor no te afectó?"

Kamijou miró su brazo derecho, la fuente de su extraño poder, el Imagine Breaker.

"Esa mano derecha, no pensé que sería tan poderosa, es capaz incluso de anular mis encantos amorosos, maldición"

"¿Qué pasó con la calma que tenías antes?" – Kamijou comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia Afrodita, lucia muy confiado. Parecía estar seguro de su victoria frente a esa mujer que hacía llamarse la diosa del amor.

"jujujuJAJAJAJAJA" – Afrodita comenzaba a reír desenfrenadamente – "Realmente es una lástima"

"¿Eh?"

"Hubiera sido más fácil para ti caer víctima del hechizo y enamorarte de mí" – Una sonrisa macabra se apoderaba del hermoso rostro de Afrodita – "No te confundas chico, si bien es cierto que te dije que no me gusta luchar, eso no quiere decir que no tenga poder para aplastar a alguien como tú"

Afrodita sacó una rosa de color azul.

"¿Una flor?" – Kamijou lucia confundido.

"Así es, es solo una rosa, pero ten cuidado sus espinas puede ser muy peligrosas, toda tu fuerza vital será drenada si te tocan"

Afrodita le lanzó la rosa azul a Kamijou, este simplemente extendió su mano derecha y la flor se marchitó.

"Tch, ciertamente ese Imagine Breaker es una molestia" – si bien su ataque había sido anulado Afrodita mantenía la serenidad – "Veamos que puedes hacer con más rosas"

Tal como Afrodita lo había indicado una gran cantidad de rosas se dirigió hacia Kamijou.

"Maldicion" – Kamijou comenzó a esquivar las rosas con gran precisión, simplemente eran demasiadas para destruirlas con su mano derecha por lo que había optado por otra estrategia.

Debido a sus múltiples peleas con diversos enemigos poderosos, los sentidos de Kamijou Touma se agudizaron a tal punto que es capaz de anticipar inconscientemente los ataques enemigos, en otras palabras, precognición.

Finalmente había logrado pasar a través del mar de rosas azules y se disponía a cargar hacia Afrodita pero…

"Ugh" – las piernas de Kamijou empezaron a temblar, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo, sin que pudiera haberse dado cuenta, una de las rosas azules se movió a través de su punto ciego y se incrustó en su pecho, una pequeña mancha roja se formó alrededor del tallo de la rosa y finalmente Kamijou cayó al suelo.

"JAJAJAJAJA" – Afrodita comenzaba a celebrar su victoria pero repentinamente su rostro se volvió triste – "Lo siento, no quería matarte pero no me dejaste otra opción; a mí no me interesa esa ridícula idea de la "Noche Roja" pero no puedo oponerme a Zeus, él sería capaz de aplastarme tan solo con su pulgar"

"¿entonces piensas rendirte sin siquiera haber luchado?"

"¿Q-qué?" – Afrodita estaba sorprendida al ver el "cadáver" de Kamijou Touma hablando – "N-no es posible, mi rosa azul debió haberte matado ¿Cómo es que aun sigues con vida?"

"Ya cállate" – lentamente Kamijou pudo ponerse de pie y logró sacarse la rosa azul del pecho con su mano derecha – "como si algo como esto pudiera matarme, si no te interesa la Noche Roja entonces no tienes motivos para detenerme ¿verdad?"

"E-espera" – Afrodita se interpuso en el camino del chico que parecía estar agonizando – "No voy a dejar que te marches, si piensas ir a enfrentar a Zeus no tengo más opción que detenerte, él es un monstruo, no tienes oportunidad contra él, ya es tarde para mí pero tú todavía puedes escapar"

"¡No me jodas!" – el rostro de Kamijou era serio. Tenía dificultades para mantenerse de pie pero aun así sus palabras tenían mucha fuerza – "Si tanto le temes a Zeus como para no enfrentarte a él, entonces yo voy a derrotarlo por ti" – Kamijou le dedicó una sonrisa a Afrodita.

Las palabras de Kamijou impactaron fuertemente en Afrodita, ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Realmente no lo entiendes" – Afrodita desesperadamente trataba de disuadir a Kamijou para que abandonara la lucha pero la determinación de ese chico era admirable – "Su poder está más allá de lo imaginable, no puedes ganar, deja de intentar salvar a Ciudad Academia"

"No voy a vencer a Zeus solamente para salvar Ciudad Academia, también lo haré para salvarte a ti"

El espíritu de Afrodita se quebró. Ese chico…. ¿cómo podía decirle algo como eso a alguien quien trató de matarlo? Realmente él era alguien especial.

"Solo siéntate y espera" – Kamijou comenzó a caminar lentamente – "No voy a dejar que Zeus siga haciendo lo que quiera, yo voy a destruir todas esas ilusiones sin sentido"

Afrodita ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

"Asique aquí estabas" – Misaka Mikoto se hacía presente en la escena.

"Touma-chaaaaaaan" – la #3 no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de la #5 Shokuhou Misaki, que al ver a su querido amigo de la infancia salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

"O-oye Misaki" – Kamijou estaba tan débil que fue arrojado al suelo cuando la #5 se abalanzó sobre él.

"Touma-chan estaba preocupada por ti"

"Oye salte de encima de él, ya te dije que no iba a permitir más comportamientos indecentes" – El As de Tokiwadai se ponía furiosa cada vez que su rival actuaba de esa manera con ese idiota.

"Misaka-san no deberías interrumpir el reencuentro de dos amigos de la infancia" – Misaki se levantó y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Mikoto.

"Oigan ustedes dos deberían calmarse" – Kamijou trataba de bajar la tensión que había entre las nivel de Tokiwadai pero probablemente se trataba de una tarea mucho más complicada que la de vencer al poderoso Zeus.

La #3 y la #5 siguieron discutiendo hasta que notaron a la hermosa chica que estaba detrás de Kamijou. Ella parecía haber estado llorando puesto que sus ojos estaban rojos y Misaka Mikoto pudo ver que el tamaño de su pecho no se comparaba con el de aquella mujer, por lo cual estaba molesta.

"¿Quién es ella?" – preguntó Misaka Mikoto.

"Ella es Afrodita, una maga de la iglesia ortodoxa griega" – Kamijou vio como sus amigas se disponían a atacar a Afrodita – "E-esperen, ella no es una enemiga"

"T-t-t-t-tú" – al ver como ese idiota estaba protegiendo a esa hermosa y bien dotada mujer Misaka Mikoto estalló de furia y le arrojo un rayo a Kamijou – "No andes ligando mientras nosotras tuvimos problemas para encontrarte MALDICIOOOOON"

De más está decir que el ataque de la #3 fue negado por el Imagine Breaker.

"¿todas tus amigas son así de salvajes?" – le preguntó Afrodita a Kamijou.

"¿A quién llamas salvaje?" – la ira de Misaka continuaba creciendo.

"jajaja esa chica dio justo en el clavo" – Shokuhou parecía estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Afrodita y aprovechaba para burlarse de su rival.

"Es suficiente" – interrumpió Kamijou – "No tenemos más tiempo que perder, Misaki Misaka debemos irnos"

"Esperen"

"Afrodita ¿aun piensas detenernos?"

"No, no tiene caso tratar de hacerlo" – La diosa del amor y la lujuria fue caminando hacia donde había una enorme puerta de madera – "Si atraviesan esta puerta podrán llegar a la entrada del templo de Zeus sin tener que atravesar todo el laberinto" – Afrodita ejecutó algún tipo de hechizo y la puerta se abrió – "Kamijou Touma, he decidido confiar en ti, asegúrate de volver con vida"

"Si, solo espera aquí, yo acabaré con Zeus"

Los tres estudiantes de Ciudad Academia atravesaron la enorme puerta que los llevaría al siguiente escenario de batalla.

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**y bien ¿que les parecio el capitulo? puede que las descripciones sobre el escenario de este capitulo sean confunsas pero traten de imaginarselo como algo similar al god of war xD. Algo para resaltar es la aparicion de Afrodita ¿que les parecio este nuevo personaje? ¿una mas para el harem quizas? jaja bueno espero hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**


End file.
